Dangerous Secrets
by Tsavorite
Summary: A young girl gets send to Hogwarts for her own safety and while being there, she threathens the safety of the other students. New friends, Quidditch, Dark Marks and eventually love will make her time at Hogwarts more difficult then she would have thought.
1. Everything Changes

**A/N:** I started this story on Quizilla, for those of you who are familiar with the site. My account name there is Dutchess18. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not stealing the story, I'm just reposting it on another site. The story starts right before Harry&Co start their sixth year and it will mostly follow the storyline fore HBP. This story is Un-Betaed, if there are disturbing faults, let me know. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

**Summary:** A young girls gets send to Hogwarts for her own safety, while being there, threathens the safety of the other students. New friends, Quidditch, Dark Marks and eventually love will make her time at Hogwarts more difficult then she would have thought.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**"****D a n g e r o u s . ****S e c r e t s"**

_B__ y : T s a v o r i t e_

_(Dutchess18 on Quizilla)_

– **E v e r y t h i n g . c h a n g e s – **

* * *

"OK, that's enough, I'll see all of you again next week! Jenna, can you stay a little longer?"

I nodded while I stretched my muscles. When I was finished I danced towards Eva, my hip-hop teacher, and she smiled.

"Jenna, you're the best of my class and I would like to add you to my demo team."

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Eva, you know I can't do that. When the summer break is over I'm moving to London, I did already tell you, didn't I?"

She looked disappointed after my answer, but she knew how to force a smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry, but like I said, this was my last class..." It really sucked that I had to go. The dance school meant everything to me. After my adoptive parents had died they took me in like one of them. I could always go there when I needed advice or help when I was in trouble.

"I'm really going to miss you guys, really. Maybe I can visit during Christmas break and I can watch the show," I tried but Eva nodded her head.

"You just leave us like we don't mean anything to you. We're your family, but apparently that doesn't mean anything to you!"

Now she had gone too far. I knew that the group was my family – because of the fact that my own family was killed. "If it has to go like this, I don't even want to come back!" I grabbed my bag pack and I left the school as fast as I could. I turned on my iPod with my favourite music, Linkin Park, one of my favourite bands.

I ran across the streets towards the bus stop, the bus had already arrived and I was just in time. I removed the elastic band from my long, blonde hair so it fell over my shoulders and I looked for a free seat. I found one next to a woman with strange, pink hair. I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she gently smiled.

"Gum?" she asked and she offered me some.

I shook my head and turned the volume of my music down. "No, thanks." I got the newspaper out of my bag and I read the front page. My jaw dropped when I read about the Millennium Bridge. According to the article, the bridge had collapsed, but they hadn't found the source of it yet. How can a bridge all of the sudden collapse? There had to be more.

The woman with the pink hair beside me was reading along with me and when she finished it she turned around and she nodded to a tall, dark, bold man.

The bus arrived at my stop and I quickly got out of the crowded vehicle. My music was still playing and therefore I didn't notice the man and the woman getting off the bus as well. They followed me down the street and to my house.

I was humming along with my music and I was dancing and walking down the street towards my house. When I finally arrived at the house I put the key in the keyhole. I looked up to the dark and clouded sky and I sighed. It had been there ever since the start of the summer break. I walked inside and locked the door behind me. I threw my gym bag on the couch and I walked to the kitchen to make myself some coffee. When it was ready a poured it into three cups and I brought them back into the living room. "Coffee?" I asked and I looked at the pink haired woman and the tall black dude.

"Yes, thank you," The man accepted his cup and I took a seat in front of me in a big arm chair. "How did you now we where here, Miss. Tate?"

"Legilimency," I answered simply and I took a sip from my coffee.

The woman with the pink hair nodded while she kept staring at me. "That means you also now why we are here," she said and she laid two newspapers on the small coffee table. I recognized the first one as _The Times_, it was the one I was reading on the bus. The second one was _The Daily Prophet_, the newspaper to the wizarding world.

Both papers had the same headlines: it was about the Millennium Bridge. "Death Eaters, you know I don't want to have anything to do with that, Tonks!" I yelled and my eyes became slits.

"Miss. Tate, we need you and your powers."

"It's Jenna for you, Kingsley, and I don't think you need me. Dumbledore just wants to protect me and keep me out of their hands. I don't need his help!"

Tonks shook her head and her pink curls jumped happily up and down. "We need you on Hogwarts. Now that You-know-who has returned... He is looking for you Jenna."

I nodded and rubbed my left forearm with my hand. "I know, but I haven't been attacked yet. I can manage everything on my own just fine." OK, maybe that wasn't entirely true but I didn't want them to find out. The fact was that I had changed houses at least eleven times in the last three months. Since He had murdered my Muggleparents I was on the run. I knew I had to do everything possible to stay out of his hands, but they didn't need to know that for as long as everything went well, right?

"Still as stubborn as usual," Kingsley Shacklebolt shook his head while laughing. "You know where to find us if you decide to come. The Order is counting on you."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You have Potter, right? Then what do you need me for?" I sighed when I saw Kingsley's face.

"And still as bold..." Tonks mumbled and she got up from the couch. "We're going, we don't have all day. You can come to The Burrow when you need us, Grimmauld Place twelve is no longer safe since," she sobbed softly and she rubbed her eyes dry, "Sirius died..."

I said nothing and drank my coffee.

Kingsley and Tonks made their way to my front door and the left the house again.

'I don't need The Order!' I thought and I brought the empty cups back into the kitchen. Next I walked over to the couch and I lied down on it while I turned on the TV. I could get used to this, a simple life as a Muggle. You don't have to keep everything a secret when you don't use magic. And than He would never find me either.

Slowly I fell asleep in front of the TV, therefore I didn't notice the dark figures that were sneaking through the street.

At around half past one I woke up because of a loud popping sound. I fell from the couch to the floor and while cursing I got back on my feet, but I became quiet when I heard three more sounds. Those noises meant that people had Apparated and that wasn't good. I pulled out my wand and I put out the lights in the living room. That was one advantage I had, for the use of under age magic they couldn't catch me – even though I'm only sixteen - because that Charm was cancelled on me a long time ago by The Order.

Suddenly, the front door was blown out of it's hinges and three masked figures entered my house. Their cloaks were black and the masks were silver, Death Eaters.

One of them laughed loudly, a laugh I knew all to well, and she took of her mask. She was skinny, with protruding eyes and black, long, entangled hair.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," I mumbled and she aimed her wand at my chest.

"_Stupefy_!" she screamed and a jet of red light emerged from her wand.

'_Protego_!' I thought and her Stunning Spell glanced off on my Shield Charm.

"Get her! But don't kill her!" she yelled and the other Death Eaters ran into my house.

I dived towards the stairs and I ran up. I heard loud footsteps behind me and I screamed when a blue light cut my right shoulder. The blood trickled down my arm and I fired some curses around without looking. Someone screamed and from the sounds of it I had hit at least one of them.

I sprinted to my bedroom and I grabbed a bag out of my closet. I always left my stuff unpacked, just in case something might happen. I stuffed my camera, my iPod and my money in it and I concentrated on the empty field next to The Burrow, but nothing happened. I cursed again when I figured out they had put an Anti-Disapparition Jinx on my house so I couldn't Disapparate!

There was a cracking sound and my bedroom door was shattered. I screamed when I got hit by another curse and I flew back against the wall. I hit my head hard and I felt one of my arms break.

I moaned and I looked up to see the one responsible for my pain. "Greyback..." I mumbled full of disgust.

The werewolf laughed loudly and he showed his abnormal pointy teeth. "I see that you have not forgotten about us, doll." He licked his lips with his tong and I fell a chill ran down my spine.

I tried to get beak up but I fell back down when the pain in my legs became too much.

"Jenna, Jenna, what do we do with you? Always on the run for us, we don't really want to hurt you."

I tried to laugh and I gave Bellatrix a look filled with pure hatred. "When you do try to hurt me He will kill you all!"

"Ouch, Jenna, that hurts." She giggled and she put one of her hands on her chest, near her heart.

I shook my head. Her heart had been gone a long time, it disappeared when she willingly took that awful tattoo. I looked around me and I noticed that my window was still open, my only possible way of escaping. Then I looked at the four Death Eaters in my room.

"Poor Lucius couldn't make it, could he?" I asked them with an evil grin on my lips and Bellatrix pointed her wand at me again. "Oh, wait! He's in Azkaban! Just the place for that filthy rat!"

"Don't talk about my family like that!" she yelled in anger and Greyback walked towards her.

"Bella, there's nothing you can do, if you try then -" He was being interrupted by 'Bella' who pointed her wand at his face now.

This was my opportunity. I used Accio to get my bag and the moment I grabbed it I jumped out of the window. For the moment I forgot that my room was on the first floor and a hellish pain shot through my ankles when I landed on the ground. With my last strength I got up and I stumbled out of the yard and into the streets.

The Death Eaters followed me quickly and ran into my yard but they were too late. The moment I got on the streets I Disapparated. It felt like I was pushed through a very small pipe before I finally landed in the middle of a huge cornfield. I fell to my knees and I pulled the arm I hadn't broke around my stomach. I didn't like to Apparate.

I slowly got up again and in the distance I could see The Burrow. There were only a couple of lights burning on one of the higher floors and all of the sudden I felt like I was home again. It looked the same as fiver years ago. Yes, I had been there before. When all the kids were in Hogwarts. It was during my training and of course, now, I had to pretend like I had never seen all of them before.

I sighed and I stumbled out of the field slowly.

When I finally arrived at the fence, that surrounded their yard, I suddenly felt the burning pain in my left forearm again. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming but it didn't work. My scream echoed through the cool night air and all the lights in The Burrow lit up. I wanted to open the gate but my arm hit some invisible force. "Stupid Anti-Death Eater Spells..." I mumbled when some dark figures ran outside.

I quickly pulled up the torn sleeve of my left arm and I sighed when I saw that the Hiding Charm I had put on was still working.

"Who's there!" I heard a male's voice yell and I softly moaned.

The pain in my arm got heavier and I fainted when I saw someone running towards me.

"There's someone here!" I heard and then everything turned black.

* * *

The warm sun shone on my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked around me and I closed my eyes shut again when my whole body was screaming with pain.

"Quick! She's awake ma!"

I groaned some more and I heard footsteps entering the room I was in. There were some rough noises and in sounded like chairs that were pulled into the room.

"Honey? How do you feel?" I heard a concerned woman's voice ask me.

"I'm alright, I guess. How long did I pass out?" I asked and I opened my eyes again.

I was lying in a small room. Opposite from the bed there was a small closet, in the wall on the left there was a closed door and in he wall on the right there was a small, round window. There were five people in the room, excluding myself, and I knew all of them. On my right sat a plump woman with red curls. She had a very friendly face and she was Molly Weasley. Next to her stood her husband, Arthur Weasley, his hand was on his wife's shoulder. Leaning against the closet was a young man who was in his mid-twenties. He had long, red hair and was Bill Weasley. At the window stood Tonks, her hair was brown now and next to her stood Remus Lupin in his shabby jacket.

"You slept for two whole days," Mrs. Weasley said and she helped me to sit up straight.

I pushed my hand against my head and the room started spinning in front of my eyes. I took a deep breath and the dizziness faded away. I looked at my right arm, which was bandaged and put in a splint. Both of my ankles were also bandaged and I had some little wounds which were cleaned. My left arm was lying naked over the covers and the green snake was moving across my arm.

"Did anyone, I mean..." I carefully pointed at the Dark Mark on my forearm.

"No sweetie, you had that hidden very well."

I nodded gratefully to Mrs. Weasley and Lupin took a step forwards.

"Jenna, you are going to have to tell us exactly what happened."

I sighed and I nodded. "The faster the better, right? I fell asleep after Tonks and Kingsley left and I woke up in the middle of the night because someone Apparated. I immediately knew something was wrong and I was right. There were four Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Greyback and two other masked man. I couldn't see their faces but I'm quite sure that they were Travers and Yaxley. I made it out of my house and I came here when that stupid thing decided to burn my arm again. It was worse than ever before and it didn't stop."

"Oh, that's my fault..." Mr. Weasley mumbled and Bill nodded.

"Dad put a number of Spells and Charms around the house and the yard and one of them keeps out Death Eaters. As soon as someone with the Mark tries to enter our yard, the charm activates the Mark and it starts to burn."

"That's what I thought."

"Well, do you think you are strong enough to get out of your bed?" Mrs. Weasley asked and I nodded.

"I'm starving!"

"Good, everyone else is already downstairs. Tonks, would you like to help her get dressed?"

"Of course Molly!" Tonks replied and the rest left the room.

I climbed out of bed and I pointed to the bag I brought with me. Next, I grabbed my wand, which was lying on the nightstand, and I hid the Mark again. Then, Tonks helped me in one of my wide, baggy, sweatpants and a plain white shirt. She tied my long, blonde hair in a low ponytail.

"OK, which way to the kitchen?" I asked and Tonks guided me down the stairs.

When we arrived in the kitchen my jaw dropped. I quickly closed my mouth again and I looked around in the small but cosy kitchen. It was crowded. That was the only word for it, crowded.

Mr. Weasley was sitting at the far end of the table and to his right was Bill. Next to him was a very pretty girl with long, silver blonde hair. They were holding each others hands and it was obviously that they were a couple. Next to the girl sat Lupin and to his right was an empty chair, probably for Tonks. Then there were two red haired boys who looked exactly like each other. They weren't paying any attention to me as they were trying to Jinx the food from the girls across the table. Next to the twins there was another empty chair at the other head of the table, waiting for Mrs. Weasley who was busy stirring in a giant soup pan. Across from the twins there were two girls, one with fuzzy brown hair and the other with silky red hair. Next to the brunette there was a boy with messy, jet black hair and striking green eyes. I didn't need to take a guess at his name, it was the almighty Harry Potter. Didn't look like much to me. Next to him there was another red head, a boy en I walked over to the empty seat between him and Mr. Weasley.

Tonks helped me in the chair and I gratefully took the seat. The boy next to me introduced himself as Ron Weasley, why didn't it surprise me he was a Weasley? The red haired girl turned out to be his younger sister Ginny and the twins were supposed to be Fred and George, his elder brothers. The girl with the long blonde hair was Bills fiancée, Fleur Delacour and the brunette was Hermione Granger.

"So, are you going to tell us how you got here, euh -?" Fred got stuck in the middle of his sentence because he didn't know my name yet.

"Jenna Tate," I said and I grinned when Mrs. Weasley put a bowl of hot soup in front of me. "Thank you, it smells delicious!"

"Thanks, sweetie, there's more than enough should you be very hungry." She took her place between Ginny and George and everyone focussed their attention to me.

"Oh, yea, I euh -" I tried and I gave Bill a pleading look.

"Euh, Jenna's parents were murdered the night she turned up here. She just Apparated somewhere and she was very lucky to end up here," Bill explained and Fred and George immediately made their apologies for the asking.

"It's fine," I mumbled and I looked into my bowl of soup and started eating. It was really good.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts? I don't think I've seen you around there before," Ginny asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts, I was being homeschooled, but since that's no longer possible -" I looked up from my soup and Mrs. Weasley winked at me.

"I'm sure we can arrange something with Professor Dumbledore, he would love to have you joining his school!" she exclaimed and Ron and Harry nodded forcefully. She was doing this on purpose.

I sighed and tried to act enthusiastic but I didn't like the thought of me going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After dinner Ron, Harry and Hermione showed me were I could sleep. I dumped my bag in Ginny's room, which already contained an extra bed and I plopped down on it.

"So, how long have you known each other?" I asked and I pointed at them.

"We met at the beginning of our first year, all three of us are on the same House!" Ron exclaimed and he smiled. "When you're coming to Hogwarts, I hope you get sorted into our House!"

"And what House might that be?" I asked annoyed and I opened my bag spilling the content of it on my bed.

"Gryffindor! My whole family went there! I would be great if you could join us!" he added and his ears turned red.

'I wouldn't count on it,' I thought and Hermione grabbed my green iPod.

"Cool, may I?" she asked and I nodded.

"What's that? Some kind of phone thing?" Ron asked, extremely confused by the look on his face and Harry, Hermione and me elapsed into a fit of laughter.

"No, it's an iPod, Ron!" I yelled and Hermione demonstrated how it worked.

"Look, you put this in your ear," she gave him one of the earplugs, "and then you can play the music."

"So, it's a radio?" Ron tried, still not getting it.

"Something like that, yeah," I said, getting more annoyed with them already. If they could just stop asking questions for one second.

"This is Muggle music then? How many songs do you have?"

I groaned and grabbed the iPod away from Ron's hands. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to sleep." With that I grabbed my toiletries and made for the bathroom. Leaving the three Gryffindor friends alone. I missed my life on the non-magic side of society already. From this moment on, everything would change, I could feel it.


	2. Severus Snivellus Snape

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**"****D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **S**** e v e r u s . S n i v e l l u s . S n a p e –**

* * *

The holidays went perfect. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny taught me everything about Hogwarts and the four Houses. I learned that there was Gryffindor, which valued bravery, chivalry, daring, nerve and courage. The Head of House was Professor McGonagall, she taught Transfiguration and the House ghost was Nearly Headless Nick. Then you had Hufflepuff which valued hard word, loyalty, tolerance and fair play. The head of this House was Professor Sprout who taught Herbology. The House ghost was The Fat Friar. Next you Ravenclaw, which valued intelligence, learning and wit. The Head of House was Professor Flitwick who taught Charms and the House ghost was The Grey Lady. Last there was Slytherin, which valued ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. The Head of House was Professor Snape, the Potions Master and the House ghost was The Bloody Baron.

Snape, I grinned when his name was mentioned. Let's just say we shared a history. I became closer with Harry and Ron and I found out that they weren't as bad as I had thought, even Harry. We celebrated Harry's sixteenth birthday and the three of them received their O.W.L. results. It turned out that Harry and Ron both did very well and Hermione even collected eleven O.W.L.s, that was for all her subjects.

It would have been a happy holiday if wasn't for the stories in _The Daily Prophet _about disappearances, strange accidents and even deaths. I knew by now it was necessary for me to attend Hogwarts and I managed to accept it. The night after Harry's birthday Lupin, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I were sitting in the small living room, in front of a cosy and warm fire. I wanted to talk to them about Hogwarts. We would receive our letters soon and the train would leave within a week and there was so much I wanted to know!

"Harry, Ron and Hermione have been super nice and all, but they can't possible change me in this short amount of time!" I started, guessing that was the reason Dumbledore made me stay with them. "I mean, I'm sure that I will be sorted in Slytherin and the moment that happens they at least know I'm not a Muggleborn. And half of the students there have Death Eater parents or they are one themselves..."

"She does have a point, she can get recognised and students might tell their parents about the new student," Mr. Weasley said.

"We don't have a choice, Arthur, Jenna, we have to send you to Hogwarts. It's the only place were you will be safe."

'Safe, yeah, I feel pretty safe among those Slytherins, sure.' I shook my head. "I'm just as safe when I'm here! Why can't I stay?"

Lupin shook his head while laughing. "Albus has already made his decision and when he has something in his mind, it's not easy to get it out of him again."

I sighed because I knew it was true. When Dumbledore made up his mind, there were only few people who could tell him different.

"And even if you do turn up in Slytherin you don't have to worry. I'm sure Professor Snape will look after you as good as he can," Mrs. Weasley tried.

'IF? I'm sure I'll end up there...' I thought and I looked at the serene fire. "I don't trust Snape one bit!" I suddenly spat out but they already knew my hatred towards the Potions Master. I had made his life very difficult, there wasn't one greasy hair on his head that would think of helping me out!

"We know you and Severus had had your difficulties, but he is working for The Order and that means he will do anything to keep you safe. And you might as well turn up in Ravenclaw, you're such a smart girl. The hat takes your personal favour in account."

'Difficulties? Ha!' I needed to try my hardest not to break out in laughter. What ever was going on between Snape and me wasn't something based on some difficulties, it was based on pure hatred. I still didn't forget the time he stopped teaching me Occlumency. The reason for that was very simple and maybe a little awkward for him. OK, more than a little but it really wasn't my fault that I saw what I saw. It had happened last year, he was coming to the Grimmauld Place where I had lived since the beginning of the school year.

* * *

It was halfway through February and Sirius an I were the only ones there, I didn't count Kreacher and to be honest I didn't even know if he was there.

I sighed loudly while Sirius was sitting across the table, a smirk on his face. I hated it when he did that, I hated it so much that it could ruin every mood I was in.

"Wipe that stupid smirk from your face!" I yelled which made him laugh.

"Whenever you go to Hogwarts there's no denying your House!"

I gave up and returned staring at my plate. I carefully poked my grey looking eggs and I played with some dry bread. Sirius wasn't that much of a cook and Kreacher, well, neither was he. Especially not when he had to cook a meal for Sirius.

Suddenly the front door opened and Snape entered the House. He walked straight to the kitchen where he saw Sirius an me. I pretended not to notice him and I continued teasing what Sirius called my breakfast.

"Miss Tate, _why _are you still sitting down here?" he asked and I slowly turned around. His chilly eyes stared at me and I got up from the table without saying anything.

"Good to see you too Severus." Sirius tried to control the rage in his voice, something in which he never really succeeded when Snape was near.

Snape didn't answer him and he took me to one of the empty rooms on the first floor. He closed the door behind me and I walked towards a dusty, old desk. He took a seat behind it and I took a seat in front of it.

"Did you practice?" he asked coldly and I nodded stiffly. "You do know I will find out if you haven't practiced?"

I nodded again and I didn't really got what he wanted. "You wanted me to practice, right? It's not like this I the first time you teach me, _sir_."

He looked at me with his dark, emotionless eyes and I immediately looked away. Snape got up and he pulled out his wand. "Alright, are you ready?"

I got up as well and I took a deep breath. I tried to empty my head while I heard Snape getting closer. I looked up and I looked him right in the eyes.

"One – two – three – _Legilimens_!"

The next thing a saw were my Muggleparents, before my mother got hit with a green flash... my father tried to flee and he send me out the room when he got hit with the same Curse... next I saw Alastor Moody take me away to meet the Order... my eleventh birthday on the Grimmauld Place... every Order Member was present... than I saw Snape, not the Snape that was attending my birthday but the Snape that was standing in front of me in the dusty room... he mumbled some kind of Spell and he became clearer by the second...

I raised my own wand and I yelled: "_Protego_!"

Snape staggered and he took a few steps back – his wand fell to the ground – and now it was me who saw the memories, Snape his memories: a little boy who was crying in the corner of a room while a man and a woman were arguing... a teenager with greasy hair who was sitting in his lonely bedroom... the same boy who was at what you thought was Hogwarts, he was being bullied by a group of four boys, he was hanging upside down in the air –

"ENOUGH!"

I took a few steps back and I fell to the ground. Snape was towering over me, shaking and deathly pale.

"Good, you are starting to learn, Miss Tate."

I didn't know what to say and I kept my mouth closed, just to be sure. I knew how important my lessons were and I couldn't risk it to piss off my only teacher.

"We will try again," Snape said, recovered from earlier and he counted down again.

That's what happened the rest of the day until Snape had had enough of it. He would come back next week, same day, same time.

"I'm already looking forward to it," I muttered under my breath when I wanted to leave the room.

"What was that?" Snape asked coldly and I turned around so fast the room was spinning a little. I put up a innocent smile and looked at him. "Nothing, sir." I left the room as fast as I could and I walked towards the living room. I plopped down on the large, green leather couch and I coughed when all the dust erupted from the piece of furniture.

"How went things with Snape?" Sirius walked in the room and I proudly told him that I finally had blocked Snape.

"... and then I saw his memories! That was way funny! First I saw him as a little boy who cried about his parents and next I saw him at Hogwarts being bullied by a couple of guys. Almost all of the whole school was there and -"

"Thoughts are supposed to be private!" I heard a voice filled with anger say.

It scared the shit out of me and I fell from the couch with a loud THUD.

"Sir, I didn't know..." I stammered and I looked at Sirius for some help.

He was wearing a huge smirk on his face and he was looking at Snape with eyes filled of amusement. Snape ignored him and looked at me, his face was portraying rage. "What happened Snivellus? Did the cat catch your tongue?" Sirius asked and his smirk got even wider, if that was possible.

"You can forget about next week, Tate, you can find yourself a new Occlumency teacher! And don't you dare tell anyone else about what you saw!" he snarled at me and he stormed out of the room. I heard his footsteps on the stairs, going down and a few moments later the front door was being closed with a nice loud BANG, which resulted in a series of foul words leaving the mouth of Mrs. Black.

Sirius burst out into laughter and I climbed back onto the couch again.

"What did_ I_ do wrong?" I asked. "They weren't the best of memories but _he_ has been watching my parents die over and over for a couple of weeks now! It is only fair that I saw his thoughts, right?"

Sirius tried to pull a straight face again and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "It's not just that memory, it was about who you told it to that made him angry. I was one of the boys who bullied him. The guy who performed the Charm on him was none other than my best friend, James Potter."

"Oh," was the only thing I could say. I felt really bad that I had lost my teacher but that feeling didn't win it from the other part of me who wanted to celebrate because I finally got rid of Snape! He would no longer humiliate me with my own thoughts and memories!

* * *

A couple of weeks later I had discovered that I wasn't his only Occlumency student. Harry Potter was practicing it too and he too had seen Snape's thoughts. Maybe that was one of the reasons he blew the thing up like that.

"Jenna?"

I looked around and I saw everyone staring at me. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I chuckled and I tried to look as innocent as I possibly could.

"We decided to contact all Heads of Houses on Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore will personally inform them about you," Mr. Weasley told me and I nodded. It was looking like I couldn't change anything about their conclusion.

"So, you need to try and attract as less attention as you possibly can and you have to stay out of trouble," Bill laughed and I grinned.

"You know I always pay very good attention to the rules," I said, still grinning and Lupin laughed loudly. Just at that moment Ron decided to go and look for me.

"Everything going alright here? Jenna, what are you doing?" He pulled me upstairs with him and I waved to Lupin. "What were you doing there?" he repeated himself.

"Nothing, they wanted to know some things about the attack on my house," I told him a bit too quick but he didn't notice it and he pulled me towards Ginny's room.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**"****D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **D i a g o n . A l l e y –**

* * *

The next day the letters from Hogwarts arrived. Harry's also included the badge which said he was the new Captain for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. That meant as much as the fact that he enjoyed the same status as a Prefect, without the task of guiding the first years and point people to the rules. Hermione explained that, seeing as Ron and her were both Prefects for the Gryffindor House.

All of us were sitting in the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron's list out of his hands. "It's about time we visit Diagon Alley, now that you received this," she sighed with one last look on Ron's letter.

I looked at mine, beside books I also needed a cauldron size 6, ingredients and robes. I folded the letter again and I listened to the argument that had appeared between Ron and his mother. Mrs Weasley wanted to visit Diagon Alley next Saturday, that way Mr. Weasley could join us; she simply refused to leave the house without her husband. Following to this, Ron had made a stupid remark about Voldemort, that wasn't the smartest thing to say and his mother warned him that if he went on like that he wasn't allowed to come with.

I chuckled and Hermione made a face.

"How often does he do this?" I asked when I leaned towards her.

"At least once a day," she answered and we laughed.

Ron looked at us when his mother had walked upstairs. "You can't even make a bloody joke anymore..." he muttered and Harry was now laughing with us.

"Yeah, ha-ha, how funny it is! It almost cost my year at Hogwarts!"

"Ron, your mother is just concerned about you! And she's right, it's way too dangerous to walking around alone, even when you're in Diagon Alley," Hermione said and Ron just rolled his eyes.

At the end of the week, it now was Saturday morning and everybody was having breakfast, Bill dropped by to give Harry and me our money. Ron looked at the bags filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Where's mine?" he asked with big eyes.

"This is their money, I got it for them because nowadays it takes around five hours before you can get to your money. The goblins really tightened up security."

"Thanks Bill!" is said and I took a relieved breath. If _I_ had to pick up my money they would be getting suspicious. My vault was in one of the lowest reaches of the bank and it was highly secured. The deepest vaults belonged to wizarding families that were centuries old and all of those vaults belonged to powerful and feared families. My vault was one of the deepest without a doubt.

After breakfast we walked outside, the car the Ministry had sent had already arrived to take us to The Leaky Cauldron. It was a grey day, the weather hadn't changed during summer, and we got in the car. The inside was magically enlarged and Ron stretched himself out on the king-size back seat.

"It's just great dad was able to get transport again."

"Do you travel like this a lot? Isn't the use of Floo Powder much easier and faster?" I asked while I pushed Ron aside so Harry and I could take a seat.

"It's too dangerous, the fireplaces are being watched by You-Know-Who's people," Hermione said and Mr. Weasley turned around to look at us.

"And don't get used to it Ron, it's only because of Harry. The Ministry has given him the highest security status. When we arrive at The Leaky Cauldron there more security will be waiting for us."

The car pulled away from The Burrow and stopped a short time after that in the centre of London, in front of The Leaky Cauldron. Everybody got out of the car and my jaw dropped out of amazement. In front of me stood the largest man – if you could call him that – I had ever seen. His face was almost completely hidden by his big black beard and his wild hair. He was wearing a large coat made of brown beaver hide and he walked towards us.

"Harry!" he roared and he gave Harry such a huge hug I could swear I heard his spine snap. It was obvious they knew each other and that give me a sign to relax a bit. This _man_ wouldn't be dangerous, or so I hoped.

"I see you have found a new friend!" he put a giant hand in front of me which I hesitantly shook.

"Hagrid, this is Jenna, Jenna, this is Hagrid. He is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts and he teaches Care of Magical Creatures."

"Hay," was he only thing I managed to get out.

"It's OK, I usually have tha' kind of reaction on people." Hagrid told me happily and he winked.

We followed him inside and we walked through the empty inn until we arrived at the chilly, little courtyard. Hagrid took out a strange, pink umbrella and he tapped the bricks on the wall which immediately transformed into a passage to the twisting alley.

We all walked through the opening and I immediately saw that disaster had also hit Diagon Alley. The shop-windows were filled with poster the of Ministry and black and white pictures of escaped Death Eaters. The face of Bellatrix Lestrange looked at me from the closest window. A couple of shops were closed and the sky was here was also grey and cloudy.

"Shall we go to Madam Malkin first? Ron and Harry drastically need new robes, they have grown so much! And Jenna needs a school uniform!"

"Molly, there's no need for all of us to go," Mr. Weasley interrupted his wife. "If the four of them go along with Hagrid then we can go to Flourish & Blotts and we can buy everyone their new schoolbooks."

It took Mrs. Weasley a long time to decide and she seemed in a dilemma with herself until Hagrid said something.

"With me 'round they'll be as safe as they can get, Molly. Don' need ter worry."

She didn't seem very convinced but eventually she left together with Ginny and her husband while Harry, Ron, Hermione and me followed Hagrid towards Madam Malkin. When we arrived at the shop, Hagrid stayed outside to guard the door while the four of us entered the shop.

"Hello?" I said softly and it looked to me the place was deserted until suddenly a cold and arrogant voice echoed though the shop. It came from behind a dress robes-horse.

"... not a child anymore if you hadn't noticed, mother. I can buy my own stuff by myself perfectly fine."

Someone clicked her tongue and warned the voice about the fact that it was too dangerous to be wandering around the streets all by himself.

I walked further inside of the shop while Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed put, close to the door. I looked behind me and they motioned for me to come back.

But before I could walk back a boy of roughly sixteen years old walked away from the dress robes. He had a pale face and his white blond hair shone in the light of the lamps. He was wearing a nice dark green robe and he walked towards a mirror with arrogant paces to admirer himself; it took a while before he noticed that I was standing in the middle of the room. His light grey eyes looked at me through the mirror and he turned around slowly. Then his eyes noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"f you are wondering where the smell comes from, mother: a Mudblood just entered," the boy said and his eyes became slits when he looked at Hermione.

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. Mudblood was the worst word I could think of to call a person and Hermione didn't deserve to be called that.

Madam Malkin protested against his language and she angrily looked at Harry en Ron who had drawn their wands. "Wands away!" she commanded and the boys hesitantly did what was asked of them.

Next, the boy focussed on me. "You must be new, I should have noticed such a beauty if you were going to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said and he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

When I heard his name I felt a shiver ran down my spine. Malfoy. Meaning Lucius' son. I shook his hand and I kept looking him in the eyes. "Jenna Tate," I said after what seemed like eternity.

His eyes slowly glided down my body and a smirk appeared on his face. Ron and Harry both pointed their wands at his face when he took a step closer to me.

"That's enough!" Madam Malkin said and she looked behind her for some support.

A skinny woman with long blonde hair and a pale face appeared from behind the clothes. I assumed she was Narcissa, his mother. "Wands away," she said with an icy voice, but the boys didn't listen. "If you dare to harm my son again, I will make sure that that will be the last thing you will be doing ever."

"What do you want to do about is? Ask for a couple of Death Eaters to help you? Maybe they have a double cell in Azkaban. Then you can be together with that mug of a man of yours!"

I gasped for air and I knew that Harry pushed too far. Malfoy ran for him and he would have strangled Harry to death if he didn't trip over his long dress robe.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, _Potter_!" he snarled and he gave Harry a look full of rage. If looks could kill, then Harry's grandchildren would be death. Harry lifted his wand even higher.

"Harry, put your wand away. He isn't worth it," I said, trying to calm him down and it worked.

"She's right, put it away," Hermione whispered and Ron lowered his wand as well.

Madam Malkin walked over to Malfoy and she pretended to act like nothing had happened, hoping that that way, nothing _would_ happen. She leaned towards him to finish his robe but he had already taken it off and he threw it on the floor.

"Mother, I don't think I want this rag anymore!"

"You're right Draco," Narcissa said and she gave Hermione a hateful look. "I think we will find something much better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"I see you in school," Malfoy whispered to me while he turned around and walked out the shop. But before he left he bumped into Ron's shoulder as hard as he could.

I sighed when he had finally left. "What was that all about?"

"Harry and Malfoy have been sworn enemies since they first met each other at school," Ron replied and I grinned. Just like me and Snape.

Hermione nodded. "And they both have been in al lot of trouble because of that." She looked at Harry and gave him a stern look.

"Oh, like it's all _my_ fault he's a stupid git!" Harry yelled and Ron grinned.

When we finally left with our new robes we saw that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were already waiting for us outside. All three of them were carrying heavy packages.

"Is everything alright? We just saw the Malfoys and -"

"Everything's great ma," Ron mumbled and he looked at Harry. It was obvious he didn't want his mother to know that he had gotten into a fight in no more than fifteen minutes.

"Sweetheart, I already got you your cauldron, all we have to do now is visit the Apothecary, the Owl Emporium and than we can go and see Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley said and she handed me a pewter cauldron filled with books.

At the Apothecary Hermione, Ginny and me filled up our Potions supplies and at the Owl Emporium all of us bought owl treats for Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Twix, my Barn Owl. And yes, with lack of inspiration for a name I named him after my favourite chocolate bar.

On the way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes we passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and I looked at the store-window which displayed a Firebolt. "Guys, I'll be right there. I just want to go and have a look inside," I said and Hagrid nodded.

"I'll stay with 'er Molly, you guys can go ahead," he walked with me towards the store and I entered.

The scent of fresh wood met with me when I opened the door and I walked towards the Firebolt that was displayed. I had always wanted one, but I hadn't been able to get one because of the circumstances. The Firebolt was still the best race broomstick in circulation. It could accelerate to 150miles per hour in no more than ten seconds. I caressed the smooth wood of the broomstick and I looked at the golden inscription.

"Can I help you miss?" A tall, skinny man walked into the store from a small room at the back of the store.

I nodded and I pointed to the broomstick. "I would like to buy a Firebolt."

He nodded and he disappeared into the small room. A few moments later he returned with a brand new broom. He wrapped it up in brown papers and I pulled out the money.

"You're one of the few people that will actually buy a broom these days. People are scared, don't come out of their houses anymore..." He muttered and he handed you the broom.

I said my goodbyes and I left the store. Once outside I greeted Hagrid who took my broom. He was also carrying my with books filled cauldron. "So, which way to Fred and George?" I asked and he grinned.

"Follow me!" he yelled and I had to run to keep up with his giant steps.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" I asked when we were sitting in Ron's room in the late afternoon. I just had to know why they sneaked out when we were visiting Fred and George and their new Joke Shop. I was seriously thinking of using Legilimency but that would be un fair, seeing as I considered them my friends now. I never, ever, use Legilimency on friends.

"We were -"

"And don't tell me some lame excuse, Ron! Your mother might fall for that one but it won't work with me!" I said and I turned my iPod off, that way they had my full attention.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and then he looked to his feet.

"Actually is was Harry's idea, Hermione and I were sort of forced to come along..." he tried and he gave Harry a pleading look. He sighed and started talking.

"We were following Malfoy, the _git_ we met at Madam Malkin's."

I nodded my head, they didn't need to explain to me who Malfoy was. The only child of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Lucius being Voldemort's right hand who was now paying a long visit to Azkaban. The complete Malfoy family was known and feared for their association with Dark Wizards and Voldemort.

"So you were following Malfoy? And next?"

"He went to Borgin & Burkes in Knockturn Alley. That's all we saw," Harry said and Ron immediately nodded.

"Well, that wasn't worth following him for, was it?" I said and I smiled. 'They aren't going to tell me, _yet_,' I thought when Mrs. Weasley's voice ringed from the kitchen: "Dinner is ready!"


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . ****S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **T h e . H o g w a r t s . E x p r e s s –**

* * *

The last couple of days of the holidays could be described in one word: chaos. Mrs. Weasley had warned everyone to wash their clothes in time and our trunks had to be packed the night before we were leaving. Again, cars from the Ministry would arrive and more Aurors would accompany us when we would arrive at King's Cross Station. They were still needed to protect Harry, although he would think differently about it.

Our departure on the last morning went quickly and when the cars arrived everybody was already waiting. Hermione's cat Crookshanks was put in his travel basket and Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Twix were sleeping in their cages.

At the station we were awaited by two gruff looking Aurors who quickly brought us inside. They flanked us towards the wall between platform nine and ten.

"Quick, quick, through the gate. I think it's better if Harry goes first," Mrs. Weasley pushed him to the front and one of the Aurors pulled Harry with him toward the gate.

Harry pulled back his arm annoyingly and he pushed his luggage cart in the direction of the massive wall.

Hermione whispered to me how it worked, the wall was an enchanted doorway to the real platform, platform nine and three quarters. All I had to do was head straight for it with my luggage.

I watched as Harry suddenly disappeared in the wall. The Muggles around us didn't notice a thing, how stupid can you be? After Harry, Ron and Hermione went through, followed by me and Ginny.

I sighed when I ran after Ginny. Twix started to screech loudly when his cage started wobbling because of the speed but I didn't slow down. The wall came closer and closer and I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them I was standing on an overcrowded platform. A red steam locomotive was ready for departure, the _Hogwarts Express_.

The smoke coming from the locomotive was floating above the heads of the talking people while cats were zigzagging between their legs. Hundreds of hoots were heard clearly above the noise of scraping trunks and bags.

I looked around and I could just see Ginny's long red hair in the distance. I pushed my cart in her direction as fast as I could and I had almost caught up with her when someone collided with my cart. One of my bags fell on the ground and Twix was flapping his wings irritatingly.

"Watch were you're going!" the icy voice of a boy shouted.

"_You_ were bumping into _my_ cart!" I yelled back angrily and I picked up my bag. "Oh, it's you," I sighed when I saw his blond hair. "Just the guy I need," I added and he noticed my sarcasm.

"That didn't sound too positive, what did I do?"

"So young and already a bad memory, I pity you Malfoy," I said and I tried to walk away with my cart but he grabbed my arm.

"You're Tate, right? We met on Diagon Alley?" he asked and I looked at him.

"You remember! Good for you! Now, if you'll excuse me, then I'll go find a compartment." I forced a smile on my face and I pushed my cart forwards but he still didn't let go of my arm.

"Why the hurry, Tate? You can sit with me if you want," he asked and he gave me a cocky smirk.

'Arrogant bastard, thinks he's God,' I thought and I smiled. "Thanks, but no thanks," was my answer and I got my arm out of his grasp. "Bye Malfoy!" The last thing I saw before I turned around was the hate burning in his eyes when I declined his offer.

I sighed and I stood on my toes, in search of a big group of red heads. I couldn't find them and I cursed Malfoy. He was the reason I had lost them. I decided to look for an empty compartment myself and I pulled my trunk on the train. I walked through the crowded gangway to the back-part of the train were I finally found one. I propped my trunk and bags in the luggage rack and I placed Twix his cage on one of the benches. I myself, took a place opposite of him.

I stretched myself at full length over the small bench and I grabbed my iPod and a magazine out of my white, leather handbag. I got out of my long jacket and I threw it over the cage. I put the headphones in my ears and I closed my eyes. I felt the train slowly starting to move and for the next half hour I was completely focused on my magazine.

I hadn't seen Ron, Hermione or Harry yet and it didn't look like they were searching for me anyway, so I decided to stay put. I didn't really need company anyway.

I closed the magazine when the compartment door slid open revealing the only person I didn't want to see. 'Two times in one day, it's official, I'm cursed,' I thought and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you stalking me? I won't sit with you so you came to me to annoy me?" I asked when I opened my magazine again, pretending to read it.

Malfoy didn't reply and he took a seat next to the cage, across from me. I didn't pay him any attention and I started to hum along with my music again. Therefore I didn't notice Malfoy starting a conversation. Suddenly he pulled my headphones away from me.

"I SAID -" he started but I interrupted him.

"Hey, don't touch that!"

"What's that?" he asked and he pointed at my iPod.

"Never seen an iPod before, Malfoy?"

"A what?" he looked at me astonished and then his eyes noticed my magazine.

"Do you want to leave now? You're scaring away other people with that look on your face." I grinned when he closed his mouth quickly.

"You're asking _me_ to leave? You don't actually think I would stay with a _Mudblood_, do you?" he snarled and he got up. He opened the door and he left after giving me one of his deadly glares. He closed the door with a smash and he walked away even quicker than he left the compartment.

I smiled and I decided that it would be wise to go and look for Harry or Ron. It's not like I was afraid of Malfoy, but he could be coming back with his friends and it be way more fun to humiliate him in front of his mates along with Harry and Ron.

I pulled my trunk behind me and I made my way through the gangway until someone knocked on the window somewhere.

I looked around and I saw Harry, along with two others in a compartment. "Harry!" I yelled, glad I had finally found one of them. I managed to get my trunk in the rack with Harry's help and then I took I seat next to him and across from a girl with long, blond hair.

"Luna, Neville, this is Jenna, she's new this year."

"Hay, I'm Jenna," I said and Luna looked up from her magazine.

"Luna," she said, "and this is Neville," she pointed to the guy who was sitting next to her. He had dark hair and a round face. Luna was wearing strange glasses with different colours and I looked at Harry.

"Don't ask," he mouthed and I laughed.

Neville looked at me and I smiled to him. "H-hay," he stuttered and I grinned.

"Where did you came from?" Harry asked while I threw my jacket over Twix again. I told him about Malfoy and his strange behaviour and Harry laughed when I told him about the moment Malfoy discovered I was a Muggleborn. I know, I'm not a Muggleborn but it is best for everyone if they think that I am.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked and I searched my bag for a chocolate bar.

"They're in front of the train, I think, they're Prefects and they need to check the gangways and such. What are you eating?"

"A Twix, you want some?" I handed Harry the other half of my Twix and he took it.

"I guess you named your owl after this one."

"Yup, my favourite candy, definitely!"

"So, you're new, Jenna?" Luna asked with her dreamy voice and her big eyes were still staring in her magazine.

"Euh, yes, I hope I get sorted in a nice House. Nice meaning everything but Slytherin," I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, Slytherin has always been an evil House. I don't like Slytherins much," she added and the door slid open. It were Ron and Hermione.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up. I'm starving," Ron said slumping into a seat beside Harry and rubbing his stomach. "Hi Neville, Luna, Jenna. Guess what?" Ron added and he continued without waiting for an answer. "Malfoy's not doing Prefect duty. He's just sitting in a compartment with some other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Harry sat up straighter while I laughed. "Oh, so he has found his own species then?" I mumbled and Ron looked at me puzzled.

"We'll explain that later. What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked and Ron grinned.

"The usual," Ron said, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Not like him, is it? Well – that is" – he repeated the gesture – "but why isn't he out there bullying the first years?"

"Don't know," Harry said, shrugging.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," Hermione said. "Being a Prefect seems a bit tame after that."

Harry wanted to reply but he was cut off when the compartment door slid open for the second time. A nervous third year stepped in with two small rolls of parchment in her hands.

"I'm supposed to give this to Neville Longbottom and Harry Po-Potter," she stammered and she gave them the rolls before she left again.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly and I read Harry's roll. "An invitation? Who's Professor Slughorn?"

"New teacher," Harry said. "Well, I suppose we have to go. Lets go under my invisibility cloak, then we might get a good look at Malfoy and maybe we can even see what he's up to," Harry said again and with that, he and Neville were gone.

I sighed loudly and I took out another one of my magazines.

"Hey, does that package belong to you?" Ron asked me and I looked up. He was pointing at the carton form of my new broom and I nodded.

"Yep, that's my new broom!" I exclaimed and I grinned when I saw Ron's face.

"That's what you were doing when we visited Diagon Alley! And you didn't buy the Firebolt, did you?"

"Euh, maybe," I tried and he was about to ask me some more questions when the door was being opened again, this time it was the lunch lady.

"Anything from the trolley, my dears?" the old witch asked and Ron immediately gave all the food his full attention.

Hermione and I started laughing and Luna looked up from her magazine, only to hide behind it again. During the remainder of the trip Ron and I started a conversation about Quidditch. I had lived as a Muggle for a long time, but I would still play the game whenever I had the chance. I couldn't wait to try out my new broom and Ron and I decided that we would play some at the end of the first day.

When we were finally getting close to the castle, Neville returned when Hermione, Luna and I were just leaving to change into the school robes.

"Hey Neville! What was going on?" I asked and I smiled but Neville didn't look to pleased. "Did something happen?"

"No, there was just some kind of meeting, Ginny was there too, along with some others."

"OK, where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

Neville shrugged. "He said he would meet us later."

Hermione and I followed Luna who walked us towards the girls restrooms were we changed. My uniform existed out of a black skirt, a white button-up shirt and a grey sweater with long sleeves to wear on top of the shirt. And then there was the long, black robe. Mine were still neutral but when I was sorted they would be changed in my House colours.

When we arrived back at the compartment, the boys had changed as well, but there was still no sign of Harry.

"He will be fine, Hermione," Ron sighed and I nodded. "Come on." Ron pulled her out of the compartment when the train had stopped in Hogsmeade.

We got off the train and I walked behind Hermione and Ron. "And now what?" I asked and I looked at them. Luna and Neville had already left.

"Don't know, usually al the first years cross the lake, but you -" She was just about to explain what the older students had to do when a heavy voice interrupted her.

"Hermione, Ron! Yer friend can come with me and the rest o' the first years!" Hagrid yelled and they nodded.

"We'll see you in the castle!" Hermione yelled and she dragged Ron along towards some carriages.

"Hope you make it to Gryffindor!" Ron waved and I heard someone snicker behind me.

"Yeah, that's were all the Mudbloods end up anyway," Malfoy said and he passed me with a disgusted look on his face. His fellow Slytherins were nowhere in sight.

"Whatever Malfoy, Slytherin only produces Death Eaters!" I said and he clenched his fists.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, now keep walking or you'll miss your ride," I said and I pointed towards the carriages, there was only one left.

He shot me one look full of disgust and I just smiled at him, then he walked away.


	5. Getting Sorted

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . ****S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **G e t t i n g . S o r t e d ****–**

* * *

"First years! First years this way!" Hagrid yelled and he looked around while he was being surrounded by a group of terrified first years. "Let's go, follow me now. First years with me!" Hagrid led us while following a narrow and steep path. I was walking next to him and I looked behind me a couple of times to see if the eleven year olds were still following us.

"Hogwarts' just 'round the corner," he told me and he pointed.

There was a loud "Oooooh!" and most of the first years stopped walking to watch the enormous castle. We were standing at the shore of a gigantic lake and beyond the lake stood the castle, with it's countless steeples and towers and windows which were standing out against the clear sparkling starry sky. The lights coming from the castle were being reflected on the water of the lake and it looked like stars were lying in it.

"No more than four in one boat!" Hagrid called out and he pointed at a number of small boats which were lying in the water at a landing place.

I walked to a boat and I received company from three very small first years who were still gaping at the castle with their mouths open wide.

When everybody had found a place, Hagrid had a whole boat for himself, the boats sailed away from the shore by themselves and they sailed through the water which was as smooth as a mirror. The castle became bigger by the second as we were getting closer and the boats were sailing right towards an ivy-grown cliff.

"Heads down!" Hagrids voice roared across the water when the first boats were gliding through the green curtain.

The boats sailed through a long tunnel and eventually they arrived at an underground harbour, were we got out on a pebble beach.

Hagrid grabbed a big lamp from his boat and he walked in front of us, through a stone tunnel until we arrived at a huge lawn, in the shadow of the castle. He walked up a flight of steps and we swarmed together in front of the great oak doors. "Everyone still 'ere?" Hagrid asked and he looked around. He gave me a wink and he knocked on the doors of the castle three times.

The doors swung open and before us stood a tall witch in green robes. She had a stern face and she nodded towards Hagrid.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid told her and she opened the doors al little further so we could get in.

The hall was so big that a terraced house would easily fit in it. The stone walls were being lit by flaming torches and the ceiling was up so high that I wasn't even able to see it. Across from us a huge, marble staircase led towards the upper storeys. It certainly was bigger than I had pretended it to be and when I looked around I noticed that the other first years were thinking the same.

We followed McGonagall across the stone floor. From an open door to the right I could hear the buzzing of hundreds of voices, but McGonagall walked towards a small room which was bounded by the hall.

When she arrived in the chamber she started to give the small kids a speech about the Sorting Ceremony. She also said some things about the Houses, the Common Rooms and the House Points, but I didn't really pay any attention. Ron, Harry and Hermione had explained everything there was to be explained. Suddenly she turned to me and she took me out of the chamber and into the hall again. "Jennifer Riddle," she said and I cringed when I heard my real name.

"It's Tate now," I mumbled and she continued.

"Yes, of course. You will be the first to be sorted and you will end up in the sixth year. Professor Dumbledore has spoken with all Heads of Houses and therefore all four of us know about your special descent and your abilities."

I nodded slowly and I kept looking at her.

"I would like you to try and keep your powers a secret to the other students, for rumours spread fast within the wall of Hogwarts."

"Yes, ma'am," I said and she opened the door to the chamber again.

"OK, follow me, the Sorting is about to start. Line up please and follow me, Miss Tate, if you would stay right behind me, thank you." She walked out of the room, followed by me and then by the crowd of first years.

We walked through the double doors of the Great Hall and my jaw dropped out of amazement. It was beautiful! The Hall was being lit by a thousand or more candles which were floating above four long tables, the House tables. The tables were covered with golden dishes and goblets and the other students were sitting at them, looking at the new ones. At the far end of the Hall there was a table for the teachers.

I looked up towards the ceiling and I saw that it was enchanted, it looked just like the open air: black and scattered with stars.

We came to a halt between the House tables and the High Table. McGonagall put a three-legged stool in front of us and on top of that she placed a pointy and frayed wizard hat. It was really dirty and it was carelessly stitched back up.

The Hall became quiet and the hat started moving. A tear at the brim opened like a mouth and the hat started singing. It sang about the four Houses and the dark times that were ahead of us. He warned us and he gave us advice. According to the hat we would be able to defeat the Dark Wizard if we would work together and if we would unite in one group.

I looked over at the Slytherin table and I shook my head. That was never going to work.

When the hat was done the Great Hall burst out in applause and the hat stopped moving. Professor McGonagall stepped back when Dumbledore got out of his seat. He was exactly like I thought he would be: tall, skinny and extremely old which you could notice because of his long sliver-grey hair and beard. He was wearing long, purple robes and he had semi-round glasses on the bridge of his large nose.

"I would like to say some things before we begin the Sorting. This year we not only have new first years, we also have a new sixth year! I hope you will welcome her as much as I do." He looked at me and next he sat down at his seat in the middle of the table again.

McGonagall stepped forward and took out a roll of parchment. "Tate, Jennifer!"

I felt everyone looking at me and I slowly made my way towards the stool. She lifted up the hat and she wanted to place it on my head but when it was a couple of inches away from my hair it already shouted: "SLYTHERIN!"

I walked to the table the farthest to the right, not surprised at all, and I sat myself down. A lot of the Slytherins congratulated me and they told me the hat had never sorted someone that quick. I looked at the High Table and saw Dumbledore give me a small wink. Snape on the other hand, gave me a glare.

I looked at the other students sitting at the table. They had turned their attention towards the Sorting again. I grinned widely when I saw Malfoy's astonished face. When he saw me looking he squeezed his eyes into slits and he returned talking to his friends.

I looked at the other tables and my grin disappeared when I saw the disappointed face of Hermione and the scared face of Ron, Harry still being nowhere in sight. I gave them a small smile but when they caught me looking at them they turned around quickly and they started talking to each other in hushed voices.

When the Sorting was over, McGonagall rolled up the parchment and she brought the hat out of the Hall. Next, Dumbledore stood up again. "Enjoy your meals!" he yelled and he sat back down. Then, all the plates and goblets filled themselves with food and drinks.

I was really hungry so I got something of everything within my reach and I piled it on my plate when the people who were sitting next to me were being shoved aside. A boy and a girl took their places on either side of me. The boy had a dark skin and he had short, black hair. He had a handsome face with chocolate brown eyes and he introduced himself as Blaise Zabini. The girl had long, brown curls and she had a friendly smile. Her name was Jolene Jones.

"Hey, so you're new in the sixth year, huh?" Blaise asked and I nodded.

"Yup."

"Man, you were sorted quick! I've never seen the hat sort someone that fast. Ever! It wasn't even sitting on your head yet!"

"Yeah, even Malfoy wasn't sorted as quick as you were!" Jolene squealed en I grinned.

"Bye the way, do you know that Malfoy over there is telling everybody you're a Mud-Muggleborn? He tells it to everyone who wants to hear it and he keeps yelling that you're a disgrace to the Slytherin House." Blaise pointed towards the other end of the table were Malfoy was having an intense conversation with everybody around him.

"But _we_ don't believe that, right Blaise?" Jolene pronounced the last words extra loud and Blaise quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, the hat has never made a mistake before and I don't want to sound arrogant, but Slytherin is known for not accepting Muggleborns. It only accepts Purebloods and nowadays Half-bloods as well," Blaise said and I nodded.

"So, where did Malfoy get the stupid idea you are Mudblood?" Jolene asked and I chuckled.

"We met on the train," I laughed and I took a sip from my pumpkin juice. "My parents were both magical so he doesn't have to worry about the reputation of his precious Slytherin."

"You'll just have to ignore Malfoy, you'll learn. If you do try to get on his bad side, he will crush you. You can better try to keep him close," Blaise said while he piled a steak and some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"And that's why you befriended him, Zabini?" Jolene asked and she cocked her eyebrows.

"Shut up! Anyways, were in the sixth year also," he said, changing the subject.

"Alright, then there are at least two people who are being nice to me!" I exclaimed rather loudly and a couple of third years looked at me with a weird expression on their faces. I ignored them and shoved my salad in my mouth.

Blaise laughed loudly and he nodded. "So why are you changing schools this late?"

Jolene gave him a fierce look and I laughed. "It's OK, I was being homeschooled," I said, what was in a way, true. "But my parents passed away and I had to come here."

Blaise nodded but Jolene leaned forward and she passed me to smack him on the back of his head. "Don't you dare ask something like that again!"

I burst out in a fit of laughter and Blaise rubbed his head.

When everyone had finished, the food disappeared and the plates refilled themselves again, but this time it were deserts that appeared. I filled my plate with chocolate pudding and strawberries and I was about to take a bite when almost everyone at the Hufflepuff table got up and tried to watch something. People started to stare and point towards the person who was entering the Great Hall. I stretched my neck so I could see what the all fuzz was about.

I slammed my hands in front of my mouth when I saw they were staring at Harry. He had passed the Hufflepuff table by then and he pushed himself between Ron and Hermione, his face was covered in blood.

"Leave it to Potter to make a scene..." I heard Blaise mutter and Jolene chuckled at his comment.

I looked at Malfoy who was showing how he had kicked someone in the face. His friends roared with laughter. I took another piece out of my pudding with my spoon and put it in my mouth when Dumbledore got up for the third time that evening. Immediately, the Hall became quiet with the exception of a few chuckling Slytherins.

"A very good evening to you all!" Dumbledore said while smiling broadly. He spread his arms, like he wanted to hug us all. Then I noticed his right hand. It was black and dead and it didn't look very healthy.

"What happened to his hand?" I asked but Blaise shrugged, not being interested.

"Nothing to worry about," he assured the students and that's were I zoned out. Blaise started to finish his apple pie and Jolene was leaning her head on her hands.

"How long will it take?" she whined and she sighed. More Slytherins stopped listening and our table was getting filthy looks by all the others.

Suddenly the table burst out it applause, meaning they _did_ listen to Dumbledore, and I saw Snape raise his hand as a reaction. He was finally being appointed as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Blaise used his fingers to whistle and I even caught Malfoy clapping and cheering.

I didn't catch the rest of the speech the headmaster gave us and neither did all the other Slytherins.

"Seeing as some of you think I have talked too long, I wish you a good night!" With that, everybody got up.

"Come on! We'll show you the Common Room!" Blaise pulled me up and I followed him and Jolene out of the Great Hall. While they were pulling me towards the dungeons we passed Malfoy and two broad shouldered guys who were acting like two bodyguards.

"Move it, Tate!" Malfoy sneered and he pushed me aside. His two cronies followed him, laughing about the joke I didn't seem to get.

Jolene watched him until he was out of side and then she turned to Blaise. "What's his problem, Zabini?"

"How the hell should I know?" he yelled back at her and he took me down a flight of stairs. "This way, Jenna."

I followed him through the dark and chilly labyrinth of hallways. Greenish lamps were hanging from the walls and the ceiling was damp. I looked up when I felt a cold drop of water hit the top of my head.

"We're walking underneath the lake," Blaise explained. "We'll be there in a minute." He turned into another corridor and I was surprised he knew his way around here. Every corridor we walked through, looked like the others. Suddenly he stopped in front of a bare, damp wall.

"This is it, all you have to do is name the password and the door will open," Jolene said.

"_Pureblood_!" Blaise said and a door appeared in the wall which slowly opened. He took me inside and he walked over to a large, leather couch on which he stretched out.

The Common Room was a low room with rough, stone walls. The same green lamps that I saw in the corridors were hanging from the vaults. A big fire was burning in a sculpted fireplace and the walls were decorated by green banners on which I recognised silver serpents.

I plopped down on the couch next to Blaise and I sighed. "I'm so tired, I don't think I'll make it to my bed anymore."

Jolene started laughing and she pulled me up. "Let's go then, before I have to carry you. Besides, classes start tomorrow morning."

Blaise and I groaned but eventually we got up and we walked to the winding staircases in the back of the room, which were going up.

"The boys dorms are to the left and the girls dorms are to the right," Jolene explained and we said goodbye to Blaise while he took the left staircase. Jolene grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. We ended up in a long hallway. There were normal lamps hanging here, which made the hallway less creepy than the Common Room. Jolene took me towards one of the furthest doors and she pointed to a nameplate:

_Bullstrode, Greengrass, Jones, Parkinson, Tate_

_sixth years_

I walked in and I looked around the round room in awe. There were five four-poster beds, all five of them had dark green sheets and white pillows. The beds were made out of the finest wood, dark cherry wood and the columns of the beds were decorated with little snakes which curled around the wood.

Our trunks were already placed by the beds and my bed was the one farthest away from the door, next to the bathroom door. The walls were made out of a dark stone and in the middle of the room there was a big lamp hanging from the ceiling, which spread a comfortable glow.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Jolene mumbled and she dropped her body on her bed, next to mine.

I laughed and I opened my trunk. I grabbed a black boy shorts and a tight, white spaghetti top. I got changed and I curled myself under the warm sheets. "Night," I mumbled.

I heard Jolene say something but I was too tired to understand any of it. I hadn't thought I would feel right at home here, but maybe that was just because I was so tired. I had a warm feeling in my stomach from all the food and within a couple of minutes I drifted away in a dreamless sleep.


	6. Making New Friends

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . ****S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **M a k i n g . n e w . f r i e n d s . . . ****–**

* * *

"Jen? Jen! Wake up! JENNA!"

I slowly opened my eyes and I almost got startled to death when I saw two big, blue eyes in front of me. "AAAH! Jo, too close!"

Jolene fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, laughing. "That's what I call waking up!" she giggled. "Your screaming must have waken the whole House!" she yelled and she started laughing even more.

"Shut up!" someone shouted and they threw a pillow at Jolene's head.

I looked at my alarm clock and I noticed it was only half past seven.

"Where's all the noise coming from?" A girl with short, dark brown hair stepped out of the bathroom. She was chubby and small and she didn't really have a pretty face. She looked more like a pug than like a girl. "Oh, you're that new girl," she said and she eyed me with suspicion. "I'm Pansy Parkinson and they are Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass," she said and she pointed to a big and broad girl with thick, brown hair and a tall, slim girl with blonde hair who had thrown the pillow towards Jolene.

"I'm Jenna Ta-hate," I said, trying to suppress a yawn which I couldn't.

Pansy chuckled loudly and she walked out of our room followed by the other two girls.

Jolene threw my shoulder bag on my bed en I slowly stretched my muscles, I just loved that feeling. "Jenna, hurry up will you? Breakfast starts in half a hour!" she said and I shot out of my bed.

"Couldn't you tell me sooner?" I grabbed two towels and ran for the bathroom. The tiled wall had green, black and grey tiles and the floor consisted of big, shiny, black tiles. There was a big bath in on of the corners, next to it was the shower and on the wall on the left hung two big mirrors with black sinks under them. To my right was a toilet. The room was being lit by small lamps who were stuck on the walls and in the middle of the bathroom lay a huge, green carpet with the Slytherin serpent on it.

'Man, don't they ever get tired of that colour?' I thought when I looked at the carpet.

I took a shower in record time: ten minutes, and I wrapped my hair and my body up in towels while I walked back into the dorm. I saw that Jolene had already sorted out my robes. They now had the Slytherin symbol sewed on them and my grey sweater now contained green stripes on the ends of the sleeves, around the collar and on the bottom. There was also lying a green tie with silver and grey stripes. I sighed while I changed into the boring school uniform and I dried my hair with a simple spell.

Next, I looked around for my books and I threw them in my bag. Then I ran out of the dorm and down the staircase. Jolene was sitting in front of the fire in a large chair.

"You look great in those robes!" she exclaimed and she got up. "You were just made for Slytherin!"

'You have no idea...' I thought and I looked at her with frowned eyebrows. "You're awfully happy today."

"Well of course I am! Classes start today!" she said, sarcasm dropping from the words and we laughed while leaving the Common Room. Jolene led me through the dungeons and before I knew it we were standing in the huge Great Hall. The ceiling had a stormy grey colour and it rained softly.

We walked in the Hall with linked arms and we took a seat next to Blaise.

"Hey Blaise!" I said and I dropped myself on the wooden bench.

"Hmm..." was his response and he laid his head on the table.

"Blaise isn't that much of a morning person," Jolene whispered in my ear and I snickered. She poured some pumpkin juice in my goblet and she stuffed her plate with food.

"Compared to you, nobody is a morning person," I muttered and I drank my juice. I grabbed some toast from a plate and just when I wanted to take a bite out of it, someone stole it from me.

"Hey!" I looked at the person who took it and I saw those cold grey eyes that belonged to Malfoy. He gave me a disgusted look and he plopped down on the other side of Blaise.

"Malfoy," Blaise said and Malfoy nodded.

"Zabini," he answered and he grabbed some more toast while a took a new one as well.

I turned around to talk to Jolene when Blaise started a conversation with Malfoy. From what I heard he had visited Paris during the holidays.

"Blaise gives us just a 'hmmm' but he does greet Malfoy and immediately starts talking to him. What am I missing?"

"Nothing much, I don't want to know what goes around in Zabini's head..." Jolene replied and she continued eating.

"Don't we receive our timetables?"

"Snape always hands them out after breakfast," she said and I nodded.

I turned so I could see the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione were having a heated conversation and were enjoying their breakfasts. They didn't once look at me and I decided to pay some attention to my scrambled eggs and bacon.

After about fifteen minutes, Snape had finished his breakfast and he started with handing out the timetables. He started at the head of the table were all the first years were seated. Within minutes he was standing next to Jolene.

He looked at her disapprovingly and he shook his head when he looked at a piece of parchment he was carrying. "No Defence Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Potions this year, Miss Jones," he said and I saw the corners of his mouth curl into a smirk. With a sweep of his wand a timetable appeared in front of her and she took it with some hesitation.

Further, he walked toward me. "Ah, Miss _Tate_, our new student. Professor Dumbledore had a special timetable arranged for you." He handed it to me and he left for Blaise without even looking at me.

"Zabini. Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, excellent work."

I growled when Snape gave Blaise that compliment. When he talked to me or Jolene he didn't even crack a smile, only a smirk when he read which classes Jo hadn't passed.

The same happened when he got to Malfoy. He had done all of his classes perfectly and he was given a broad smile and a pat on his back. I gave him a glare and all he did was smirk.

"Can I see yours?" Blaise asked and before I could answer him he had already ripped it out of my hands. "Nice, we almost have all our classes together!" he said and I looked at our timetables.

Mine consisted of Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions and Ancient Runes.

"Jenna, what have you got first?" Jolene asked me and I took back my timetable.

"Erm, Ancient Runes," I said after one look at the parchment and I stuffed it in my shoulder bag.

"Too bad, I've got a free period..." she said.

"Sweet, then you can take me to my class!" I yelled and Blaise chuckled when he saw Jolene's face.

"Not fair!"

"Not fair? Do you want to leave me to my own fate and see were I end up? The only place where I've been are the dungeons and I don't think I need to be there."

"I was just kidding!" Jolene said quickly and I laughed.

I heard Malfoy sigh and he slammed his pumpkin juice on the table before he turned to me. "Why are you still sitting here?" He gave me another cold glare and my jaw dropped.

"You came in here after us, if there's anyone who should leave it's you!"

"Don't talk to me Mudblood!" Malfoy retorted and he got up. He pulled Blaise with him and he stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Mudblood?" I really started to hate that word now. "Hmpf!"

"Just ignore him." Jolene started but I interrupted her.

"Ignore him? His ego is so big it's impossible to miss!"

Jolene didn't react and after breakfast I followed her up to the fifth floor, were I had Ancient Runes. She pulled me up several stairs and we walked through so much different hallways, I was glad when we finally had arrived at the classroom. We were just in time because Professor Babbling was just about to close the door. The bell rang and I found a seat in the back of the room.

I was the only Slytherin present and I yawned. Class hadn't started yet but I was already bored. Someone took a seat next to me but I didn't look up. I placed my head on my books an I closed my eyes while Babbling started her story about N.E.W.T. exams.

"Hey Jenna, how's Slytherin?" the person next to me answered and I looked up. It was Hermione.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know you were sitting next to me!" I said and she smiled.

"That makes sense, considering you had your eyes closed so couldn't see anything. But, how are you? Ron got the fright of his life, he was totally convinced that you would get sorted into Gryffindor," she started and I shook my head. "And when Harry heard, he almost exploded!" I gave her a questioning look. "He easily draws prejudices, especially about Slytherins. I can't blame him with their attitudes, though."

"Hey, I'm one of them now! Take it easy on me will you? Bye the way, if he thinks I will treat him different because we're supposed to hate each other he's wrong! You guys are the only ones who I know and who are being nice to me. Like Blaise and Jo... And about being in Slytherin, I think I can manage it, it's just -"

"Malfoy," Hermione said for me.

"Stupid git," I muttered and she smiled again.

"I'm glad we agree on that one!"

When the bell rang again, after an hour, I sighed deeply. We had been giving an inhumanly list of homework and I groaned out loud when I walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Hermione, which was on the third floor. "A paper of at least two rolls of parchment? It's our first day, do they want us to drop dead halfway through the year?" I screamed and I dropped all the books we had to read on the ground.

"Too bad for you," Ron mumbled and I turned around, still yawning.

"Ron, Harry!" I hugged them both but Harry released himself quickly.

"Jenna, I really sympathise with you. It must be hard between all those slimy, underhand -" Ron started but I poked him in his ribs pretty hard.

"Ron! Blaise and Jolene aren't that bad!" I said an I poked him again.

"Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked and he gave me a look of clear surprise.

"Yes, what about him?" I said but I thought I already knew his answer.

"He is being friends with Malfoy! There almost inseparable!" he yelled and Hermione gave him an angry look.

"If you don't want me to make some new friends then I don't think _we_ can be friends anymore. Real friends don't care about other peoples friends!" I said and I stormed to the other side of the hallway where Blaise had appeared. I didn't turn around to look at Harry's face and when Snape opened the door to the classroom I found myself a place far away from him.

Blaise took a seat next to me and Malfoy took one behind us, who was soon joined by one of the large boys which I had learned was Gregory Goyle. "Hey, Jenna! How did Ancient Runes go?" Blaise asked and I sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me..." I muttered and he smiled.

"You're welcome!"

"I have not asked you to take your books out" Snape said, closing the door. He walked to his desk and he looked through the classroom. Most of the students quickly stuffed their books away and took out their wands instead. "I have a couple of things to announce and I demand your complete attention." His gaze revolved round the class , resting on Harry's face and then on mine.

"I believe you have had five teachers in this subjects so far," Snape drawled.

"Five?" I asked Blaise and he nodded. "Impressive," I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Naturally, all these teachers will have had their own methods and priorities," Snape continued. "Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

He walked around the room while he was talking and he pointed to some gruesome portraits on the wall. "These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementors Kiss, or provoke the Inferius."

He walked back to his desk and I looked at his fluttering black robes.

"... I understand that you have no experience in the use of Non Verbal spells. What is the advantage of a Non Verbal Spell?"

Hermione's hand shut up in the air and Snape pretended not to notice her. The answer was really simple and you had to be really thick to not know what Non Verbal means. Eventually Snape shortly said: "Alright – Miss Granger?"

Your opponent doesn't know what kind of magic you're about to perform, which gives you a split second advantage." Hermione said and I gave her a grin.

"An answer which is practically copied from your book," Snape said condescending and I heard Goyle and Malfoy snicker behind me, even Blaise had difficulties holding a straight face.

"You will now divide into pairs," Snape went on. "One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without _speaking. The other will repel the jinx in _equal silence_. Carry on."

I sighed while Blaise and I got up to stand in front of each other. I had practiced Non Verbal Spells so many times already it was beginning to turn into a habit for me. Moody had thought me when I was only fourteen.

"OK, who's starting?" Blaise asked and I pointed my wand at him.

"I will," I said and he nodded. '_Expelliarmus_!' I thought and Blaise's wand flew out of his hands without a warning.

"Well done." Snape turned up next to me from out of nowhere and he looked at the other students. "Miss Tate managed to use a Non Verbal Spell after a couple of seconds. I f she can do it, so can you," he said and he walked away again.

That was just unfair. He knew I already could use it properly. I looked at him in anger before I turned to Blaise again. He had picked up his wand and he looked at me, a question playing on his lips.

"Did you take a look at Snape? Normally he doesn't let an event, in which he can give his House points, slip through. He would have had given you at least fifty points for what you did!"

That was not the question I was expecting but I was glad he didn't make a fuss about me using a Non Verbal Spell correctly. I just shrugged and I looked at Goyle who was staring at Malfoy in uppermost concentration. Malfoy wasn't paying any attention to his partner, he was glaring at me instead; Goyle's Jinx was never going to come out of his wand anyway.

I looked him straight in the eyes and I grinned when I thought I noticed a glimpse of - wait - was that jealousy? I had no time to look closer when some one shouted "_Protego_!" and the next thing I saw was Snape who flew through the classroom and got smashed against his desk. The whole class had seen it and was now looking at Snape getting up, an expression of pure hate colouring his face.

"Didn't I tell you to practice _Non Verbal_ Spells, Potter?"

"Yes," came Harry's reply. He had used the Charm on Snape. I was impressed, I had never seen a Shield Charm being that powerful.

"Yes _sir_."

"You don't have to call me sir, Professor."

"Detention, Potter. Saturday night, in my office." Was everything Snape said and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling slightly. Snape hated me, but there was someone who he hated even more than me and that was the famous Harry Potter.

When class was finally over I followed Blaise back to the Great Hall, were we met up with Jolene who had just come from Divination. I still had no idea how we ended up there and I was afraid that if I ever had to go somewhere alone, I would end op getting hopelessly lost. I really tried to pay attention at the hallways and stairs he used, but suddenly we were already sitting at the Slytherin table. How I got there? I have no idea.

Jo and I took a seat across two guys who were having a conversation, while Blaise walked on to sit beside Malfoy, a couple of seats from us. Before the guys across from us, on the table, was a piece of parchment filled with names. Some were scratched out and some of them had small X's behind them. I ignored them and pulled a plate with sandwiches towards me. I took a bite and I glanced at the Gryffindor table for a second.

Hermione waved at me, but when Harry noticed it he nudged her and she turned around quickly. I sighed. Why had Harry have to be this way? It wasn't like I liked being in this stupid House. I knew about the rivalry between the Houses but I had no idea it affected Harry this bad. Maybe it had something to do with the many Death Eaters that had come out of Slytherin. Or maybe it was just Malfoy...

"So, how do you like it this far?" Jo asked while she grabbed a sandwich too.

"Huh? Oh, big," was the only word I thought was fit for the huge castle. "Really big."

She laughed and she nodded. "Oh, post is here!" She pointed to the hundreds of owls that were now entering the Great Hall. A black Eagle Owl landed in front of her on the table and it shook out it's feathers. Jo released it from the package it was carrying and the owl took off immediately after it. "That's our family owl. Oh, I had forgotten those!" she exclaimed and she hugged what looked like a red sweater.

I laughed while she emptied the contents of the package on the table and I looked at the boys across from us.

"... now that his father's in Azkaban, we aren't obliged to give him his position as our Seeker again," the tallest of the two said. He pointed to a name on the parchment. He had dirty blond hair and he had light brown eyes. "I've seen a guy who is almost as good and gives less trouble."

"Yes, and that's why you're not the Captain, Bletchley!" the other one answered. He was a bit shorter and he had messy, dark hair. Underneath the Slytherin symbol on his robes he carried a badge with a large C written on it. "He is one of the best we've got and we _need_ to beat the Gryffindors this year. It has been way too long since we've won the Cup. Ever since _Potter_ entered their Team, we lost our chances at the Cup. Even last year, when he wasn't even allowed to play!"

"If you say so," Bletchley sighed and he poured his juice down his throat in one movement.

"Hey, Urquhart! When are Quidditch Tryouts?" A boy ran up to them and he took a seat next to the guy he had called for. "You can write my name down, Kevin Harper."

Urquhart, the guy with the badge, wrote the name done on the parchment. "Saturday evening, half past six. Be on time!" Was all he said and Harper left again.

"That's the guy I was talking about," Bletchley said but Urquhart ignored him.

I cleared my mouth and I pointed at the parchment. "You can write my name down too."

The two guys looked up and started laughing. "You want to make the Team?" Bletchley spat out, laughing his lungs out. He clutched his stomach and he almost fell to the ground. "That must have been the best joke I heard so far this year!"

"You're that new chick, right?" Urquhart asked and I nodded.

"Jenna Tate, write it down."

"Jen, girls don't stand a chance. They will never pick you for the Team..." Jolene tried but I didn't listen to her.

"If they don't want me, then that's their problem. But I have as much rights to try out just like that other guy!"

"Malfoy is going to kill us when he finds out," Bletchley mumbled while Urquhart sloppily wrote down my name. "Wait, that's another reason to not pick him for the team!" Bletchley said and Urquhart shook his head, annoyed.

"What position do you want?" he asked and I thought for a moment.

"Chaser or Keeper."

"Keeper? We don't need another Keeper!" Bletchley yelled and Jo started laughing.

"Miles here is playing for the Team for six years now. He was the only one stupid enough to take the place of a Keeper in the Slytherin Team."

"What does that mean?" Miles Bletchley asked her and he gave her a glare.

"That means that our Keeper always is the first to be jinxed or sabotaged, because they can't touch our Seeker. How many times have you landed in the hospital?"

"That doesn't mean anything, I've never missed a Match before!"

"They didn't pick you because you're that good. Malfoy isn't in the team because of his talents either. It's just that everybody is afraid of his father."

"Yes, and that's why we can get a new Seeker this year!" Bletchley turned to Urquhart again when the bell rang, signalling for the third period to start.

"Saturday evening, half past six on the Pitch," Urquhart said before he and Bletchley walked away.


	7. But Losing Others

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**"****D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– . . . **B u t . l o s i n g . o t h e r s ****–**

* * *

I inwardly cheered when I had found the classroom, and I was right on time too! It hadn't been that hard to find it, though, the Potions classroom was only a few corridors away from the Common Room. I looked at the people standing in front of the door, only twelve people had made it. There were four Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, three Gryffindors, Harry, Ron and Hermione and four Slytherins, Malfoy, Blaise, a guy I hadn't met before and myself. I carefully walked over to Blaise and he grinned when he saw me.

"Jenna! I don't think you've met Nott yet!" he yelled and he motioned at the guy standing next to him.

He looked up when he heard his name and he stuck out his hand. He had dark blond hair, almost brown and he was tall, even taller than Blaise. "Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo," he said with a wink and I tried to smile back, which didn't really work out right.

Luckily for me, the door opened before he could speak more and Slughorn came out. He greeted Harry and Blaise enthusiastically when we entered the room.

I took a seat with Blaise, Nott and Malfoy and the Ravenclaws also took a seat with each other. Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat with the Hufflepuff. In the middle of our table stood a cauldron filled with something that looked like water. It slowly bubbled and it didn't produce any vapours, like the other potions.

"Come, come. Get your scales and ingredients and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potions_..."

I stooped to get my stuff while Harry and Ron walked towards Slughorn for their books. From what I heard they didn't know they were allowed to continue Potions.

"If Snape was still teaching this, we would have had this room all to ourselves..." Malfoy muttered and Nott nodded. "It's surprising that so many managed to pass..."

"I already made some Potions to show you, just for fun. You will have to be able to create these kinds of potions when you have passed your N.E.W.T. Right now, you should at least be able to recognize them, even if you haven't made them yet. Does anyone know what this is?" He motioned to our table and I saw that Malfoy already knew what it was, but he didn't raise his hand. It was Hermione who answered.

"Veritaserum, a colourless and scentless potion which forces the user to tell nothing but the truth," she said.

"Good, very good! And this one," Slughorn continued and he looked at the table were the Ravenclaws were sitting. "Does anyone -"

Hermione answered again. "Polyjuice Potion, Professor."

"Excellent! And this one... yes, girl?" Slughorn said, being somewhat astounded.

"That's Amortentia! It's the most powerful love potion that exists!"

"Correct! May I ask your name?" Slughorn asked her.

"Hermione Granger, Professor."

"Granger? You don't happen to be related to Hector Gold-Granger, do you?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I have Muggleparents."

Slughorn said something but I didn't hear it. Malfoy and Nott were chuckling loud and they were looking at Hermione with an amusing expression on their faces. Their amusement faded when Slughorn rewarded her with twenty points for Gryffindor.

"You haven't told us what's in that cauldron yet, Professor," the guy from Hufflepuff said and he pointed at a small cauldron standing at Slughorn's desk.

"Aha, yes. That potion. Well, that, ladies and gentlemen, is an extremely rare potion that is known as Felix Felicis."

Hermione gasped for breath. "Liquid luck, it makes that you are lucky!"

Malfoy sat up straighter and he ignored one of Nott's comments. Slughorn finally had his undivided attention.

"And that," Slughorn said, "is the reward I offer during this class."

Everyone became quiet and I could hear the bubbling from the different potions extra clearly. I saw that Malfoy was sitting at the tip of his chair and he was looking at the golden potion with big eyes.

"A small bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn said. He took a minuscule bottle with a cork in it out of his robes. "Enough for twelve lucky hours. Although, I do have to warn you that usage is forbidden during sport games or exams. And how will you win this fabulous prize? By opening your books at page ten. We still have an hour, which should be enough for a reasonable attempt at the Draught of Living Death. The one who gets his or her potion closest to the actual one, wins our little Felix. Go ahead!"

There was a lot of scraping when everyone pulled their cauldrons towards them and there were loud ticking sounds from the weights in the scales, but no one spoke.

I sighed when I opened my book. I was a complete disaster at Potions and I didn't understand why Dumbledore placed me here.

Across from me, Malfoy was quickly searching his book for the potion. He was clearly keen on a day filled with prosper. Blaise was sitting next to me and he sighed loudly when he read the list of ingredients and Nott wasn't even trying to open his book yet.

I had found the potion myself by now and I almost sighed as loud as Blaise had done. It was extremely difficult. I took my ingredients out of my bag and I looked for the root of asphodel which Malfoy had already begun to mince.

"Blaise?" I asked, in an attempt to start a conversation seeing as I was never going to win anyway. But Blaise didn't answer me, he was reading the recipe in full concentration and he threw his ingredients in his cauldron.

After ten minutes the dungeon was filled with blue vapours and I looked around for a second. My potion was still a dark colour, it was almost black, but Malfoy's potion already looked like the smooth blueberry liquid it had to be. Blaise his potion was also a slight blueberry colour and Nott his potion was even worse than mine.

"Stupid potion..." I muttered and Nott snickered softly. Blaise and Malfoy didn't react, although I was glad that Malfoy was silent for once.

I looked up at him to see he was cutting up his Beans with a tense face. He was really set on winning the little luck potion. He wiped his blond hair away from his face while he was reading the next lines in his book. Suddenly his head shot up: Slughorn was walking by to see how we were doing.

He gave me a court nod, Blaise received a firm pat on his back to which he grinned but he didn't tear his eyes away from his potion. When Slughorn saw the stuff in Nott's cauldron he walked around him with huge steps to end up next to Malfoy. He nodded in approval and Malfoy grinned. He asked Slughorn about his grandfather and all of the sudden Slughorn turned around and walked away quickly.

"I told you he isn't interested in Death Eater sons," Blaise hissed and Nott and Malfoy looked at each other before looking at Blaise again. Malfoy growled something and he shifted his gaze to his potion again.

Half an hour later I had managed to change my liquid potion into a massive, black substance. Luckily, I wasn't the only one who had ruined it: Nott his potion had exploded and Rons potion looked more like liquorice water.

Slughorn stood next to his desk again and he looked at the clock. "And... stop! Stop stirring everybody!" He walked in between the tables and he occasionally stopped to stir or to smell the potions. I followed him with my eyes and I grinned when Malfoy only received a nod. His potion was looking good, it was better than Blaise's but Blaise received positive comments.

Slughorn continued his walk and eventually ended up at Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Hufflepuff's table. Hermione would win, I was sure of it. From what Harry had told me, she was very clever and the best of the class.

I didn't look surprised when Slughorn's face lit up when he saw her potion. But when he walked to Harry's his face turned into a delighted smile.

"The quite rightful winner!" he said to everyone in the dungeon. He gave Harry the small bottle with Felix Felicis and Harry grinned widely when he received a series of compliments from Slughorn.

I looked at Hermione, who looked disappointed and at Ron, who looked even more surprised than me.

"How did you do that?" he whispered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. I saw Malfoy turning his head so he could hear Harry's reply.

"Oh, just lucky I guess," Harry said and Malfoy stormed out of the classroom, quickly followed by Blaise and Nott.

I, on the other hand, ran to Harry to congratulate him. "Harry, well done! I didn't knew you were this good in Potions!"

"He didn't either, did you see Malfoy's face when he lost?" Ron asked eagerly and I grinned.

"Couldn't miss it, he was sitting in front of me," I answered and I pulled my bag onto my shoulder. I followed an excited Ron and a cheery Harry out of the dungeons. Hermione was still in a state of shock, because of the fact she had lost to Harry.

"Hey, Ron! Quidditch tonight, right?" I told him, referring to our plans.

"Yeah, right! I had forgotten about that already!" he exclaimed and Hermione smiled, she had finally awoken from her trance.

"Figures."

"Are you coming too Harry? With three of us it should even be more fun!" I gave him a pleading look but he ignored me completely. "Harry?"

"Come on, mate, it's not her fault she was Sorted into Slytherin. She can't help it! She isn't even supposed to be there in the first place!" Ron was aiming at my supposedly Muggle descent.

Harry ignored him too and he started to climb the stairs which led towards the Great Hall.

"Earth to Harry, is someone home?" I tried but all that got me was an irritated glare while he walked into the Great Hall. I stayed outside with Hermione and Ron and I pulled them towards an empty corridor where we would be able to talk without being heard or being interrupted.

"What did I do?" I asked them when we were all alone.

Hermione shrugged and looked at Ron.

"What?" he asked frightened. "OK, OK, it's just that, well, you were really getting along with Nott and Zabini during Potions. You could have joined us, you know..." he started and he looked nervously at his shoes.

I sighed loudly. "What's wrong with Blaise?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Come on Ron, he never hurt us in anyway! It was always Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle."

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't _want_ to! Didn't you catch him watching you with a look of pure disgust on his face when you answered all those questions?"

"But he is only doing that because he's afraid of Malfoy!" I yelled. "Now that we're talking about that, it seems like my whole House is afraid of him..." I thought about Urquhart and Bletchley who had spoken of him during lunch.

"They're not afraid of him, but of his father. He is a Death Eater and one of the most loyal ones," Ron said and I nodded. That was true. "Although he screwed things up pretty bad for You-Know-Who last year," Ron added and he smiled slightly. True again.

"Well, if Harry doesn't stop with his childish act, I will pretend not to notice him too. Are you coming tonight, Hermione?" I asked and Ron chuckled but he closed his mouth when Hermione gave him a look.

"Euh, sure, but I stay on the ground. I don't like flying that much..."

Ron and I now laughed and we walked towards the Great Hall, were we separated. I walked up to the Slytherin table and I sat down on an empty bench were I could eat in peace without all the hostile looks Malfoy and his mates gave me all the time.

* * *

"Missed me!" I yelled and I bend over to the tip of my broom as I dived down. I looked behind me to see Ron chasing me and I held the Quaffle even closer to me. I shot to the other side of the Pitch, where Ron's hoops were now unprotected and I threw the Quaffle through the middle hoop.

"Ha! And Slytherin scores again!" I stomped my fist in the air and I made a little victory dance on my broom.

Ron dived down to catch the Quaffle. "Why are you so good?" he asked, panting, when he got up and we were floating on equal heights.

I shrugged and I looked up to the sky. It was getting darker, only at one of the Gryffindor towers was a still tiny light. Hermione was reading a book there.

"Lets go inside, I don't feel like getting a detention for being outside in the dark.

"Tsk-tsk, Tate. That's going to be a detention, and for you too Weasel-bee," a drawling voice said from behind one of the towers when Ron and I had landed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when the figure came closer. Even in the dark I could easily recognize his blond hair.

"_I_ am a Prefect, so that's going to be thirty points from Gryffindor I think, for the three of you." He waved his hand at the light of Hermione her wand, which was getting closer.

"What? But I'm in Slytherin!" I yelled angrily and I grabbed Ron's sleeves; he was trying to get to Malfoy.

"Yes, but you don't actually think I would deduct points from my own House, do you Tate?" He smirked when Hermione her light was shining in our faces. I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face really bad.

"We are Prefects too, Malfoy! What makes you think we won't deduct points from Slytherin too?"

"Hmm, I don't think you would do that, stupid goody-goody Gryffindors," he said and he looked from Hermione to Ron.

"Yeah, we won't because we're not a stupid underhand ferret!" Ron yelled and Malfoy's face turned into a mask of hatred. Before I knew it, he had raised his wand at Ron's face.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione yelled but Ron ignored her and took out his wand too.

"Shut up, filthy Mudblood!" Malfoy yelled and he pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Ron yelled and he pulled himself out of my grasp. He stood before Hermione with his arms spread, to protect her.

"Ron, Hermione, lets go..." I tried and I pulled Ron's robes again.

"It's too late for that, Tate," Malfoy snapped at me and he raised his wand to Ron's face. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Ron dove to the ground and Malfoy's curse missed him on a very close call.

"Ron! Are you OK?" Hermione screamed and she ran towards him but she was interrupted by another one of Malfoy's curses.

"_Furnunculus_!" Ron yelled but his curse missed because Malfoy had summoned a Shield Charm.

"Ron, we going! NOW!" Hermione and I pulled him up but suddenly I got hit by one of Malfoy's curses.

I flew threw the air and I landed a couple of feet away on the grass again.

Malfoy started to laugh loudly and I got myself up.

I pulled out my wand and I went straight for him. I shot a spiral of blue fire in his direction which intentionally missed it's target. He ducked to ground frightened while I got even closer.

"Jenna, lets go!" Ron pulled me away from Malfoy but he took a few steps back when he saw the anger burning in my eyes.

I shrugged him off of me and I shot another beam of fire in Malfoy's direction. It missed again and Malfoy got up with fear in his eyes. "Not so tough now, are we?"

"That's going to be a seriously detention, Tate!" he yelled before he took off in the school's direction.

"Jenna, what was that? Where did you learn those Spells?" Hermione asked.

"I, euh -"

"We really should be going before we get ourselves into more trouble." Ron said and I nodded quickly.

"Ron's right, if the teachers see us, we're done for."

We ran inside the castle and we said our goodbyes when we got into the Hall. I walked towards the corridors that led to the dungeons while Ron and Hermione started ascending the stairs.

I sighed when I strolled through the empty hallways. What had happened tonight, was never to happen ever again. I had to learn to control my rage. If it had gone any further, they would find out who I was... I entered the Common Room and walked straight towards my dorm, without talking to anyone.


	8. Quidditch Tryouts

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **Q u i d d i t c h . T r y o ****u t s –**

* * *

The rest of the week I was able to control myself and it also helped that Malfoy was avoiding me. For as far as that worked out, because I was still hanging around with Blaise. He and Jolene were the only Slytherins that were being nice to me. Pansy and her friends were trying to turn my life into a living hell, although I didn't knew why, and Malfoy and his mates didn't make things easier also. On top of that, Harry was still ignoring me, but luckily Ron and Hermione were still acting like I had never been Sorted into Slytherin.

Potions was still a disaster and I couldn't see any improvement coming my way, but Harry was still there to annoy the living daylights out of Malfoy. He was still brewing the best potions in class, to Hermione's and Malfoy's great displeasure.

My other subjects were OK, to say at least. Non Verbal Spells were not only required during Defence Against the Dark Arts, but also during Charms and Transfiguration. Those three were the only subjects I was really good at. That, and Quidditch.

I pulled my green and silver scarf closer around my neck when the cold winds blew threw my clothes. My green robes were turning and fluttering around me in the wind and it started to rain. One of my hands was holding my robe, my other was holding my broom on my shoulder.

"And I had to come with why?" Jolene asked me angrily while she pulled her scarf and robes closer around herself.

"Because Blaise and I are your fiends and friends support each other, no matter what!"

"If being your friend means I have to watch some stupid boys play with their brooms in a storm, I think I want new ones."

I just laughed at her and shook my head. We were walking up to the Quidditch Pitch together, where some green flashes were already soaring through the sky.

When we arrived at the Pitch, Jolene said her goodbyes as she walked towards one of the Slytherin towers. I looked up and saw Pansy and her friends already sitting up there, poor Jo...

I walked on the Pitch and towards Urquhart, the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. I pulled my green beanie over my ears against the cold and I stuffed my hair under my scarf and in my robes, that way the wind couldn't blow it in my face.

Urquhart scratched something on a list and he blew on his whistle. "OK, everyone's here!" he yelled and the boys who were already flying landed next to us on the wet grass. One of them was Malfoy.

I watched the other players and I noticed I was the only girl present. Jo hadn't lied when she had said that girls don't stand a chance, making the Team. Crabbe and Goyle were there, they were standing on both sides of Malfoy like they were protecting him against a sudden gust of wind. Blaise was there too, just like Bletchley and that Harper kid.

"OK, all of you first have to fly a lap around the Pitch, I need to see how good all of you are on a broom!"

I sighed and mounted my Firebolt. I shot up in the air as one of the first, only Malfoy and some fifth year with light brown hair were flying in front of me. I moved my broom up and down out of boredom and a landed behind the boys after the lap.

I looked around when I heard someone snicker and I saw that two of the second years had crashed into each other. They were now lying on the grass in a mass of arms and legs.

Malfoy and Blaise were snorting with laughter when they noticed and Urquhart smirked. He scratched something on his parchment and he blew his whistle again. He sent two more second years from the Pitch and he looked at his list again. The remaining players were all from the fourth year and up.

The wind started to blow even harder and the rain got heavier too. I buttoned up my robes again and I stuffed my hair in it, again. Stupid wind had pulled it loose. I walked to the towers, followed by the rest of the players. Only a few stayed behind with Urquhart, Keepers, judging by their gloves.

I sat down on one of the top benches at the tower and it didn't take long for Blaise to sit next to me. Soon, Jo joined us too. "So, how are you doing up here?" I asked her, eyeing Pansy and her friends.

"Ah well, OK I guess. But they do need to put up some signs which say: keep the dogs on the leash!"

I laughed and Blaise bit his lip to prevent himself from snorting out loud.

"Dogs are not the only ones who need to be on their leashes," I muttered when I noticed the familiar blond her of a certain pain in the arse.

Malfoy was sitting some rows lower than us, next to Pansy who was clinging on his arm. He was trying to shove her away, but to my pleasure Pansy only grabbed his arm tighter at this. Crabbe and Goyle took a seat behind them and looked like they would fall asleep any minute now.

Urquhart started with the Keepers and it was obvious that Bletchley was the best. He was the most experienced one, considering he played for the Team since he was in second year, and he didn't let one of Urquhart's throws pass him.

Next up were the Beaters. Crabbe and Goyle lazily got up and they both yawned at the same time. They looked so stupid Jolene and I couldn't stop laughing at them. I even caught Malfoy snicker at them. They made their way down and were standing out quite a bit next to two small fourth years. They didn't even need to show themselves, Urquhart just picked them because of their strength. This proved how shallow Slytherins were: they would pick strength above talents any time.

Blaise laughed loudly when he saw how surprised Crabbe and Goyle were when they heard they still were part of the Team.

"They are just lucky he didn't let them do laps!" I exclaimed. "Halfway through they would have crashed due to their brooms braking under their weights!"

Jolene snorted loudly and buried her face in her arms.

"Well, they do have some kind of advantage during this type of weather. They're the only players that don't get blown out of course by the winds," Blaise chuckled and I looked at the two gorillas again. They were smiling dumbly at each other and they climbed back to their seats as Malfoy got up from his.

The Seekers were next, there were only two of them, though: Malfoy and Harper. Harper was sitting a few seats away from Malfoy and Malfoy tripped him on his way down, making him collide with the stairs pretty hard, but he didn't make a sound.

Malfoy mounted his Nimbus 2001 and he took off. He left Harper far behind while he did a couple of laps around the Pitch. Urquhart released the Snitch and Malfoy had caught it within fifteen minutes. He had pushed Harper in one of the goalposts which gave him a lead he didn't even needed. It was clearly obvious he was the best and he knew it.

He made his way back to his seat with a conceited smirk plastered on his face and he dropped himself next to Pansy again. He snickered loudly when Harper walked back to the castle defeated.

Last, the Chasers were on and Blaise and I stood up.

"Good luck, Jenna!" Jo yelled and she gave me a thumbs-up.

As soon as she had called my name, Malfoy turned around. He hadn't noticed me before and he gave a look of surprise. He also hadn't said anything to me for two whole days since I had almost burned him that one night, but he broke his silence. "Just be careful, will you, Tate! It would be terrible if you don't end up in the Hospital Wing!" he smirked at me and he adjusted his scarf.

Pansy giggled loudly after his remark and she stroke his head, to which he slapped her hand away, being irritated by her presence.

I just chuckled at this and I grabbed my Firebolt. "I see you still use a Nimbus. If you want to know how the pros fly: pay attention." I took of from the tower and I pulled by beanie straight again. I didn't got to see his reaction but I was pretty sure that annoying smirk had disappeared. Malfoy always wanted the best of the best, which was at this moment my Firebolt.

Urquhart threw Blaise the Quaffle and he immediately made a dive towards the hoops on the other side of the field. Halfway there he was, however, stopped by the brown haired fifth year and he took the Quaffle from Blaise's hands.

I sped up and went straight for him but I got out of his way just before we collided. He dropped the Quaffle and I dived down to catch it. Next, I evaded Blaise and I made my way over to the hoops. I made a feint and I went right while I threw the Quaffle to the left, but Bletchley saw through my move and he caught the Quaffle with ease.

"Nice throw!" he yelled at me and it wasn't until that moment that he recognised who I was.

"Thanks!" I yelled back and I shifted my attention back to the game.

The brown haired guy, who I learned was Johnny Vaisey, was holding the Quaffle and he was flying straight at Bletchley. He threw it and it went straight through Bletchley's fingers and through the right hoop.

"That doesn't count! I was diverted!" Bletchley yelled angrily and I looked away, pretending to be innocent.

Urquhart shook his head and he wrote Vaisey's goal down. This went on for a while until there were only four of us left: me, Blaise, Vaisey and a tall seventh year. We started out with eight Chasers.

One of the guys, a fourth year, had crashed into the same goalpost as Harper and he had broken his arm. A second one had crashed into the ground together with his broom and I suspected Blaise of Jinxing the poor kid. The little fourth year had pushed Blaise aside pretty rough before he crashed: Blaise had almost lost control over his broom. The third and forth had collided with each other in an attempt to copy the manoeuvre I had used on Vaisey. Instead of flying past each other, they both flew to the same side and crashed into each other.

Crabbe and Goyle had mounted their brooms also and Urquhart had released the Bludgers, to make it more difficult for us to score.

Vaisey had the Quaffle again and he zigzagged between players and Bludgers. He dodged a nicely aimed Bludger from Crabbe with a perfect loop and he threw me the Quaffle when the seventh year dived for him.

I caught it and immediately dodged a sloppy Bludger from Goyle. I sped for the hoops and I was about to throw the Quaffle when I saw something green coming my way from the corners of my eyes. I shot up and I dropped the Quaffle to evade Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing? That's Blatching!" I yelled at him and he turned his broom.

"I'm just teaching you how to fly properly!" he retorted and he flew up again. Next, he started a nose-dive for Blaise, who had the Quaffle in his possession.

Blaise was just barely able to dodge him and he tried to hit Malfoy off his broom as a reflex.

I groaned when he didn't succeeded. "Better luck next time, Blaise!" I yelled and he threw the Quaffle to Vaisey, who easily passed by Malfoy and scored again.

"Why wasn't he playing for the team last year?" Bletchley asked Urquhart and Malfoy and they both shrugged.

"I was lying in the Hospital wing last year, lost a bet!" Vaisey yelled and he handed me the Quaffle again.

I started a new attempt at getting near the hoops and I dodged two Bludgers which soared over my head. I shot down and I managed to evade Blaise his hands when the wind suddenly increased big time. A strong gust of wind blew over the Pitch and I bent over my broom to maintain my balance.

I looked around and I noticed Crabbe and Goyle being the only players not having any difficulty in the winds. I grinned when Blaise noticed me watching them. Then, I looked up and I saw that Bletchley was clinging to one of his hoops desperately to prevent himself from being blown away. I bent forward and I raised my arm, ready to throw the Quaffle through the middle hoop, when again, something green came my way.

The next thing I saw was someone in green robes hitting me -

- I felt the cold wind on my cheeks when both of us fell down -

- I heard Jolene scream in fear and I heard Blaise yell my name -

- Then, it got dark.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes when I couldn't handle it anymore. Wherever I was, they shouldn't be talking so loudly. My head was banging loudly and I had the feeling it had exploded. "Could you guys be a little bit more quiet, please?" I tried, but my voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Quiet! She's awake!" I heard a voice squeak and I groaned when the high tones rushed through my throbbing head.

"Jo, not so loud!" I heard another familiar voice hiss.

I looked around and I saw a haze of green standing all around me. I was lying in a bed in a white hall which was being lit vividly. The Hospital wing. "How – what..." I started but I was roughly being pushed back into my bed.

"Don't talk, here, drink this." An old nurse pushed a scary looking potion in my hands and I sniffed at it.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I heard the voice that had squeaked earlier ask but she was being ignored by the nurse.

"Ugh!" I shuddered when I smelled the potion and I gagged. It smelled horrible! "Do all of you want me dead or something? _No_ _way_ I'm drinking this!"

"Oh, you are, young lady! And right now." She pushed a spoon filled with the green stuff in my mouth and I quickly swallowed.

It burned my throat and my tongue on it's way down, but it did kick in immediately. My vision got clearer and my headache was slightly ebbing away, although it didn't disappear completely. I looked at the people standing around my bed. They were Jo, Blaise, Urquhart, Bletchley and Vaisey.

"How long did I pass out for?" I asked and Blaise answered.

"Only a couple of minutes, we just brought you here."

"The next time you're holding Quidditch Tryouts, warn me, will you?" Madam Pomfrey asked sharply and Urquhart stammered something.

I looked at the other beds in the wing and I noticed seven more were occupied. The bed next to me even had the curtains draw around it. I could only vaguely see the outline of someone lying in it.

"Skull fractures, broken arms, concussions... It almost looks like they sent their whole House in here..." I heard the nurse mutter while she walked back to her small office.

I sat up straighter and Blaise helped me with my pillow. Then, I noticed I was wearing white pyjamas. I gasped and I quickly raised the sleeve on my left arm.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Jo asked me surprised at my actions and I just sighed.

"Nothing..." The Mark was still hidden, thank Merlin.

"You gave us quite a scare back there, though, we thought you were..."Blaise started and Bletchley laughed.

"I told you all he did was causing trouble? Because of him we almost lost our new Chaser!" he said to Urquhart and he just nodded.

"What?" I exclaimed and immediately after that I groaned due to the pain in my head.

"Hey, take it easy. You need to be out of here in time for the training of the season," Urquhart said simply and Vaisey nodded his head.

"You and Johnny are our new Chasers," Blaise explained to me with enthusiasm and Jolene giggled.

"You were just brilliant! That was until that evil, little cockroach decided to hit you..." she mumbled and she gave the bed which was surrounded by curtains an evil glare.

Suddenly everything that had happened came back to me. Someone hitting me, we were falling down and then, nothing. "Who crashed into me?" I asked, preparing myself for the answer. It could either be Crabbe, Goyle, the seventh year or... Malfoy. Seeing as the rest of the Team was standing unharmed around my bed.

Bletchley grinned but Urquhart gave my head a precarious look.

"We will tell you that when you're head has had a chance at heeling, Jen," Jo mumbled and she motioned to the bandages around it.

"Yeah, a skull fracture isn't nothing, you know? You need to rest and don't let yourself get wind up over something," Blaise tried and he laughed on the wrong side of his mouth.

"Who. Crashed. Into me?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"Malfoy!" Bletchley blurted out grinning and Vaisey gave him a nudge in his ribs.

"Malfoy?" I shouted and I looked at the bed next to me. I heard someone groan in pain and I so hoped he was hurt worse than me. "If he comes out of here alive I will -" I started but my yelling was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey who burst into the wing again.

"Away, away with you! She needs rest and so do the other patients! It is your fault she ended up in here! Out!" She chased away my visitors.

"Our fault? Malfoy crashed into her!" I heard Bletchley yell before the doors of the wing closed.

"Mister Malfoy and you are lucky you don't have anything but a firm skull fracture and a slight concussion," she said, obviously irritated by my yelling. "And now you really need to sleep. Here, take another sip of your medicine and then you can rest." She shoved the bottle with the green liquid in my hands and I took another sip, shuddering.

I sat it down at the nightstand next to my bed and I noticed my Firebolt standing next to my bed and against the wall, next to a black Nimbus 2001. Malfoy. Why was he always around when bad things happened? They could have found out who I was for the second time now. And I hadn't even been here for a whole week yet!

I carefully laid myself down again and I pulled the white covers over my aching body. Madam Pomfrey dimmed the lights and the wing was covered in darkness within seconds. And then it really hit me. In spite of Malfoy's successful attempt of getting me in the Hospital wing, I had still made to be one of the new Chasers of the Slytherin Quidditch Team!


	9. The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **T h e . H o s p i t a l . W i n g –**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it took me some time before I realised where I was. When I sat up straight and felt the pounding headache I remembered. The Hospital wing. I looked at the bed to my right and I saw that the curtains had disappeared. To my greet pleasure, Malfoy was still sleeping and his head was completely wrapped in bandages; his blonde hair couldn't be seen through the thick layers of it. And he also had one of his arms wrapped up.

'His own fault,' I thought satisfied and I grabbed the bottle that was standing on my nightstand. I took another sip to get rid of that headache. The potion kicked in and I could see normally again, without being cross-eyed from the pain, and I saw that all the other beds were empty. Now, it was just Malfoy and me, Merlin help me.

The clock on the wall of Madam Pomfrey's office said it was almost half past eleven. I turned my head to look out the window and I noticed it was still raining. That was good, that meant I wouldn't miss much of my free Sunday.

"Ah, you're awake! Did you take your medicine already?" Madam Pomfrey asked while she made her way to my bed and I nodded.

"Yes and don't you think I will take that disgusting stuff again!" I said to her quickly and she laughed.

"No, you don't have to." She laughed some more and she tapped my head with her wand. The bandages wrapped themselves off and Madam Pomfrey examined my head closely.

"Good, your wound has healed nicely."

"How long do I have to stay in here? I thought I could leave today actually." I gave her a pleading look but all she did was laugh.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay I here for at least three more days. You hit your head pretty hard. But you won't be alone, Mister Malfoy needs to stay three days as well. You can keep each other company," she said and she placed some clean bandages around my head.

'That's the problem,' I thought and I looked at his sleeping form again. 'What if I hit him really hard, would he stay unconscious for three more days? Or when I Hex him -'

My thoughts were interrupted because of the doors of the wing that suddenly opened and Blaise and Jolene stepped in.

"Jenna! How are you!" Jolene shouted and she ran for me.

"Shh!" I hissed and I motioned to Malfoy. Luckily he hadn't woken up by her screaming. "I don't want him to wake up. As long as he's asleep I think I can stick this out."

"Oops, sorry. He doesn't look too good, right?" she giggled.

"Yeah, thank Merlin for that!" I said grinning and Blaise hit me in the arm playfully.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot he's your friend, how weird that may sound," I said and Blaise pretended to be seriously hurt by my words.

"But he tried to hit you off your broom too!" Jolene said but Blaise didn't respond to that.

He grabbed a chair and placed it next to my bed. "We brought you something, Jolene thought about it," he added and he smirked.

"Yes!" Jo yelled again and she started to search all the pockets from the bag she brought with her. Eventually she held out my green iPod.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that? It doesn't work in Hogwarts," I sighed but Jo grinned.

"That's what you think," she said and she tapped it with her wand. Immediately it began to play a song.

"How did you do that?" I screamed, not thinking about Malfoy lying next to me, and I pulled the iPod out of her hands. I put the headphones in and the music disappeared. I put one of them in my ear and I heard the lyrics. "How -"

"We looked it up in the Library this morning, it wasn't really that hard. A simple Charm was enough!" Blaise said and he pulled the headphones out again. The music resounded though the wing.

"So, this is Muggle music, then?" she asked and I nodded. "Not bad."

I smiled. "I know."

"All you have to do is tap it with your wand and it will go on and off," Blaise explained, giving it a tap.

"Oh, thank you! You guys are the best!" I exclaimed and I hugged them both.

"So, how long before you're out of here?" Blaise asked.

I sighed and I groaned loudly. "At least three more bloody days!" I yelled and I dropped myself down on my bed. I immediately regretted that when my headache returned for a moment.

Blaise suppressed a laugh and Jo patted my back.

"You did well then. Three days without school!" she said. "I wish that I was in that bed, say Blaise? Do you think that maybe you can push me from those steep stairs in the Astronomy Tower?"

Blaise started to laugh. "Maybe it's better if they send you to St. Mungo's straight away!"

Jolene hit him on the head. "I'm being dead serious! I would trade my right arm to be in here and miss half of all my classes!"

"And to be lying next to _that_ for three days instead?" I asked and I pointed at the bed Malfoy was lying in.

"Well, if he's asleep you probably won't even notice he's here," she said and Blaise shook his head.

"You're thinking way too bad about him."

"You're just thinking way too good about him! He wanted to push you off your broom! If you had been in here instead of Jenna you wouldn't be that forgiven too!" Jo said and her face turned red with anger.

"Well, he's in here himself too, isn't he? And by the way, in the heat of the game anything can happen! It's not like Quidditch is the safest sport around!" he defended himself. "There have been enough people in here with worse injuries."

"But they were only Tryouts!" Jo tried but Blaise lifted his arms in the air.

"I'm out of here, I said I would meet Nott in the Common Room. Maybe I come back tomorrow, Jenna!" He waved and he left.

"Ooh, a date!" Jolene yelled at him but he ignored her and she turned to me again.

"I have to go as well. Pug face Parkinson hasn't had her daily routine of torture yet so I think I might help her a little."

I laughed while Jo hugged me again and left too. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled and she waved while she turned around the corner.

As soon as she was gone I heard a relieved sigh from the bed next to me. I looked around startled and I saw that Malfoy was awake and he pressed his hands against his head.

"Couldn't you send her away sooner?" he drawled and he opened his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, not answering his question.

"From the moment Jones walked in. With that voice of hers she can even wake a sleeping dragon!"

"Hmpf, that might be true, but at least I've had visitors! You don't even have any presents next to your bed!" I said and I crossed my arms, satisfied with the comeback.

"I don't need people around my bed to tell me how pitiful I am," he said in a bored tone.

"You're not pitiful, you're just stupid."

His answer was lost because the doors of the wing opened again. Five girls ran in and I recognised one as Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, Dray!"

I saw him cringe when he heard the nickname Pansy used for him and I burst out if a fit of laughter. He tried to pretend like he was asleep but Pansy already saw him and ran for his bed.

"Don't laugh, Tate! Nothing here is funny except for your face!" Pansy shouted and her stupid friends laughed loudly. She walked to Malfoy's bed and she place an idiotic big bouquet of roses on his nightstand. Next, she gave him a huge hug and I laughed even more when I saw his face.

He was looking at Pansy with utter disgust and maybe he hated her even more than me.

"And you! You crashed into him!" Pansy pointed an accusing finger in my direction which made me laugh even harder. The tears where now flowing out of my eyes.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it, he seems to attract ugly bitches."

Malfoy tried his hardest not to burst out in laughter and Pansy gave me one of her bad deadly glares. Her friends looked at me like they didn't know what I was talking about.

I turned around, my back towards Malfoy, so that I didn't had to look at Pansy's ugly face and I put my headphones in my ears.

However, it didn't take Madam Pomfrey too long to see that Malfoy had awoken and she immediately sent the screaming girls away.

Pansy kissed Malfoy's cheeks real slow and she waved at him while blowing him kisses when Madam Pomfrey pulled her away.  
"Finally..." I heard Malfoy sigh and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked while he wiped his face clean. It looked like he was going to puke and I couldn't blame him, he was covered in Pansy's bacillus.

"Madam Pomfrey, don't you think they can stay a little longer? It was really cosy to have them here!" I said but she shook her head without speaking.  
Malfoy gave me a look filled with anger and he clenched his fists. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Tate?"

"Mister Malfoy! You need to stay calm and don't wind yourself up. And drink this!" Madam Pomfrey gave him the same bottle she had given me. The one with the disgusting, green potion.

I watched amused as he slowly swallowed the thick substance and fell back on his bed again.

"And I don't want anymore yelling, understand?" Madam Pomfrey said sternly and I immediately nodded, I didn't feel like getting in trouble.

I laid back down on my back while a new song started to play.

Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office and Malfoy was staring at the ceiling, bored. I noticed that Madam Pomfrey had cleaned his bandages too and his arm had healed already. Too bad, I could've made some good jokes about that one.

The days passed by slowly. It was Tuesday evening and I was bored out of my mind. Luckily I had something to look forward to: Ron and Hermione would visit me tonight. And even better: Malfoy hadn't had any more visitors after Pansy and his fan club. Not eve Blaise came to visit him.

That thought made me laugh again to which I received a glare from Malfoy. I learned that he was quickly irritated by something. And it only got worse when Ron and Hermione entered the Hospital wing.

"Jenna, how are you doing?" Hermione asked and she hugged me carefully.

"I'm OK, for as far as that's possible next to _that_," I said and I motioned my head in Malfoy's direction.

"I didn't think you could sink any lower, Tate. But associating with Gryffindors?" He shook his head while he crosses his arms.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron mumbled and he sat down in a chair. "You really missed a lot! We had Try-outs for the Quidditch Team on Saturday morning and guess who the new Keeper of the Gryffindor Team is?" he asked grinning.

"Euh, you?" When I had said that, Malfoy started to laugh really loud and he mumbled something that sounded like: 'Weasley is our king'.

Hermione angrily got in between me and Malfoy so I couldn't see him anymore and Ron turned red.

"Come on, Ron! You were really good! He stopped five out of five throws," she said to me.

"Yeah, McLaggen let the last one pass him. He completely dived towards the wrong hoop!" Ron laughed loudly and Hermione turned a slight shade of pink.

"I might have used the Confundus Charm on him..." she mumbled softly so that Ron couldn't hear it and I grinned.

"Nice!" I gave her a thumbs-up.

"We also had to tell you that you have to be in Snape's office Thursday night for your detention, together with me and -" Ron's eyes rested on Malfoy for a second, "- and Malfoy."

When he heard his name Malfoy got a red glow on his pale cheeks from anger and he sat up straighter. "I have detention too? I don't believe this! I almost got burned alive and I get punished for it!" He gave Ron a glare. "I don't have time for this..." he mumbled and he hit his covers with his fists.

"You tried to Curse Ron and me! Of course you have a detention!" I shouted and at that moment Madam Pomfrey entered again. She really should be awarded with the bad-timing award.

"Miss Tate, stay calm, you still need to recover! And what are you doing here?" She looked from Ron to Hermione.

"We – euh, were just on our way out," Hermione said and she hugged me again. "See you tomorrow in class!"

They left and Malfoy had a satisfied grin on his face.

"It's your fault they had to leave!"

He didn't react and he turned around, his back was facing me now.

Around nine that night the light went out and I sighed loudly. It had been the most dreadful three days of my life! But, tomorrow it would all be over.

I pulled the covers over my body when a sharp pain shot through my left forearm. I clenched my teeth together to prevent myself from making a sound and I clutched my arm with my right hand. Slowly, the pain faded away and I looked up to see if Malfoy had noticed anything.

"What?" he snarled when he caught me looking at him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you had died already," I said in a bored tone and I laid down again. From the corners of my eyes I could see him looking around hastily, like someone could burst through the doors any minute now.

I looked at Madam Pomfrey's office and I couldn't see her so I went for it. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and I staggered across the wing, towards the other side, where the restroom was. Halfway there, another burning pain shot through my forearm and I fell to the ground.

Malfoy didn't look up when I fell. He was huddled up in his bed, with the covers over his head, so I couldn't see him either.

The pain was even heavier than the last. I pulled my sleeve up but of course I couldn't see anything. The Mark was still hidden.

"What are you doing on the ground?" the mocking voice of Malfoy sounded.

"I had enough of my bed so I thought: lets lie on the ground for a while!" I gritted and I tried to get up again. My arm was still hurting and I made way to the restroom.

When I walked back I made sure I was fast before it would happen for a third time, which it surely would. He always used it three times for the ones that hadn't reached him yet. Of course, he wasn't expecting me, but I still felt the pain because of some idiot who was ignoring His call.

And I was right. I had just made it to my bed when the pain reached my arm for a third time. This time I couldn't stay quiet and a slight scream escaped my lips. I buried my head in my pillow, growling, so that no one could hear me. Therefore I couldn't see that the boy in the bed next to me was clutching his left forearm convulsively while he clenched his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in pain.


	10. Detention

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **D e t e n t i o n –**

* * *

I woke up early the next day and I almost jumped out of my bed. I grabbed my clothes and changed into them in the restroom. When I ran back to my hospital bed I noticed that Malfoy had woken up too.

"Good morning Mister Sour Puss!" I said cheery and I stuffed my iPod in one of the large pockets of my green Quidditch robe. Next, I grabbed my Firebolt and I looked at Malfoy again, just in time to catch him eyeing my broom with jealousy.

"Like what you see?" I asked and I waved my broom in front of his face.

Malfoy didn't react and he slowly sat up straight while I skipped across the wing.

"And where do we think we're going?" I heard a women's voice say and I froze on the spot.

"Euh, towards my dorm for a nice warm shower?"

"Not before a final examination," Madam Pomfrey said and I sighed.

"But I'm perfectly healthy!"

Malfoy came back from the restrooms in his Quidditch robe too and he snickered. "More like mentally disturbed..."

I sent him a glare and I allowed the nurse to examine my head.

"And you need to know that the Headmaster wishes to speak with you. He isn't here at the moment but he will contact you as soon as he returns to the school.

I nodded and I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. "May I leave now?"

She nodded and I ran out of the wing, leaving Malfoy alone with the nurse. I skipped down the stairs towards the dungeons. I ran through the deserted corridors and I amazed myself by finding the Common Room without making a wrong turn. I said the password and entered. The room was still quiet: no one was awake yet. I quietly climbed the stairs towards the girls dormitories and I softly opened the door to my dorm.

The four dark figures were still sleeping and the room was huddled in silence, except for the snoring coming from Millicent Bulstrode. I sneaked passed her bed and saw that she was completely wrapped in her covers, it was amazing that she could still breath: she looked more like a cocoon.

Pansy's bed was next to hers and she was sleeping with her mouth open, drooling all over her white pillow.

"Ugh," I whispered when I saw it and I continued walking.

Jolene had tossed her covers away and they were now lying shattered across the floor. Self, she was lying in an awkward position: she was lying on her stomach, one of her legs dangling next to her bed and her right arm was lying in her neck.

Daphne Greengrass turned in her sleep and she mumbled something what sounded like: 'No, not the scissors!' to which she immediately grabbed her hair and held it away from 'the scissors'.

I grinned and almost tripped over an empty booze bottle. Which was lying in the middle of the room. I kicked it under a bed and I threw my broom on my empty bed. Next, I opened my closet and I searched through it to find my uniform. I grabbed it and walked in the bathroom.

When I had finished my shower, I tossed my filthy Quidditch robe in a laundry bin, for the House-elves and I applied some make-up. After half an hour I walked back in the dorm and I saw that the girls were still sleeping. I took a look on my alarm clock and I chuckled when I saw that is was seven AM. I decided I was in a good mood so I woke my roommates up.

"Wake up!" I screamed on top of my lungs and Jolene fell out of her bed and to the ground.

Millicent continued snoring, seriously the girl doesn't even wake up when you would hit her with a Beaters club, and Daphne and Pansy looked at me annoyed.

"What are you doing, Tate? Why aren't you -" Pansy yelled at me but in the middle of her sentence she became quiet and she sprinted to the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Daphne asked yawning and Jolene started laughing while she collected her blankets.

"I got out off the Hospital wing, which means Malfoy is too," I explained and Jo looked up.

"Jenna!" she screamed and she crashed me to the floor in a huge bear hug.

"Easy, easy, I would like to finish this year alive..." I mumbled and I gasped for my breath; she had knocked all the air out of my lungs.

Jo pulled me up again, when Pansy stormed out of the bathroom and left our dorm in a hurry. When she passed me, she pushed me to the ground and I fell backwards again.

"Malfoy needs to keep his dog on a leash..." Jo mumbled angrily and I got up, again. Next, she walked to her closet and took out her robes.

We walked into the Great Hall with our arms linked and I took a deep breath. The warm smell of delicious food filled my nostrils and I plopped down on a free seat. Jolene took a seat across from me and she immediately piled the food on her plate.

"Jenna!" I heard a familiar voice yell and I looked around.

Blaise was standing at the entrance of the Hall, together with Bletchley and Urquhart. He waved and the boys made their way over to us.

"You're back!" Blaise hugged me and I gave Jolene a confused look. She giggled and I felt like I had missed a lot while I was gone.

"Yeah, Blaise, I already told you that I would be back today, huh?"

"I knew that," he mumbled and if it wasn't for his dark skin I'm sure his face would've changed into ten different shades of pink.

Jolene shook her head when she looked at us and Blaise and Bletchley took a seat on each side of me.

"You missed the first Quidditch Practice of the season," Bletchley told me and he stuffed his cereal in his mouth. "We practice every Tuesday from six thirty 'till eight thirty," he said again.

"OK," I answered and I stole a piece of bread from Blaise his plate. "Did I miss a lot of homework?" I asked Blaise and he nodded his head.

"Slughorn let us practice some potions and – hey!" He looked at his empty plate and I pointed towards Nott, who was sitting on the other side next to him.

Blaise didn't continue his story but instead, he started a discussion with Nott about his food. Jolene buried her head in her pumpkin juice snorting, which almost made her choke, when she saw the boys arguing.

"Blaise, there's enough on the table! You don't have to fight over it!" I yelled above their loud voices but I was being ignored. Seriously, guys could argue about the simplest of things, like a disappeared sandwich, which I ate.

Bletchley shook his head grinning when suddenly, the whole Great Hall became quiet: Malfoy walked in.

"Oh, puh-lease!" I muttered while he walked to our table slowly. He took a seat at the head of the table and immediately, Pansy clung to his left arm. I saw he still had the bandages around his head and I sighed loudly. The guy was doing absolutely everything to receive attention, pathetic...

The rumour in the Hall started again when the bell rang, signalling for the first period to start. Jolene and I made our way out of the Hall and towards the third floor for our double Defence Against the Dark Arts.

What a lovely start of the day. Snape in first period meant that I was sleepy the rest of the day. Normally, I used the first and sometimes the second period to finish my sleep, but that was impossible if Snape was standing in front of the class. In spite of the fact that I was in Slytherin he still hated me and he treated me like he treated the Gryffindors, unfair, and I was putting that mildly.

I absolutely didn't look forward to my detention on Thursday evening because of that. Snape was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but his office was still in the dungeons, next to the Potions classroom.

I sighed when I walked through the corridors and I knocked on the door carefully when I had found it. I heard a muffled "Come in" and I opened the door.

His office was small and dark, I didn't expect anything else with Snape. There were no windows and the only light came from a couple of large candles standing on his desk.

"Ah, Miss Tate, right on time," he didn't look up from his work and I sat myself down in a chair, next to Ron, who was already there.

He was fiddling with his hands and it looked like he was hating this as much as me. On top of that came the fact that Malfoy hadn't arrived yet, which probably meant that Ron and I had to do whatever it was we had to do, on our own.

Somewhere in a corner a clock let us know is was seven thirty with a soft buzzing sound and Snape got up. "Follow me," was everything he said and he opened a door to the adjacent classroom. There were three buckets filled with water and three cleaning brooms and I groaned.

"You will be cleaning this room, the Muggle way."

"But -"

"Don't but me, Miss Tate. I'll be back in two hours to see if you're done by then. That should give you enough time to reach your Common Rooms after that before curfew." He left the classroom and he walked back to his desk.

"Great, and if Malfoy doesn't show up we need to do everything ourselves..." Ron muttered and he grabbed a bucket and a broom. "I'll start in that corner," he pointed and he pulled the bucket to the distant corner.

I looked at the stone floor and I sighed. This was going to take a while. There was a layer of dust lying on the ground and there were a few spots on the floor that existed of sticky goo from overflowed potions. Against my free will I grabbed a broom and dipped it in the water. Next, I started to rub the floor with it.

After about half an hour I still hadn't cleaned the spot I had started. I whipped my forehead clean from the sweat that had formed there when Snape angrily pushed Malfoy in the room.

"I swear, I forgot!" he protested, but Snape ignored him.

He stormed out of the classroom again and the door closed and locked.

"How nice of you to show up!" I snarled at him and all he did was stare back.

"_What_ are you doing?"

I sniffed loudly. "The same you're about to do." I pointed at the last bucket and broom and Ron looked up too.

"You're not seriously thinking that _I_ would clean the floor?" He pulled out his wand and he mumbled a Spell. Nothing happened.

"Don't you think that we haven't already tried that? Grab a broom and start cleaning. The sooner we're out of here, the better..."

Malfoy folded his arms in front of his chest stubbornly and he leaned against the wall.

Ron shook his head and he silently continued his work.

"Right Weasel, do what you're good at," Malfoy sneered at him and I saw that Ron held his broom convulsively after that remark. His knuckles turned white from his firm grip.

I grinned when an idea popped into my head. I shoved the bucket across the floor, closer towards Malfoy and I dipped my broom in it again. "Do you think you can move just a little?" I asked him with my sweetest voice, the hatred pushed a side for a second.

He smirked and ignored me. Exactly what I expected.

I pushed the bucket further around on the unequal floor with my broom, until the bucket hit an big stone and rolled over. The water spilled across the floor and over Malfoy's shoes. I chuckled and he gave me a glare.

"I asked if you wanted to move." I heard Ron laugh, but when Malfoy looked at him he quickly turned back to his cleaning.

"You're going to pay for this, Tate," he growled while he took a few steps back, across the wet floor.

I grinned when I saw it happen and Malfoy screamed loudly when his foot slipped and he fell on his back to the floor. Cursing, he stood up again and Snape burst into the classroom again.

"What are you doing in here?"

I grabbed my sides, which were hurting from laughing and I bent double, unable to answer Snape.

Snape gave Malfoy a savagely glare before he left.

"I thought you didn't want to clean? But I have to admit, using yourself as a floor cloth is going to work a lot faster!" I snorted with laughter and I slid down the wall to the ground.

Malfoy used a simple Spell to dry his clothes and then he pointed his wand at me.

"What did you want to do, Malfoy? Curse her next to an office with a teacher in it?" Ron remarked and he walked closer to Malfoy.

"Stay out of this, Weasel-bee!"

Ron growled something and he threw his broom to the floor.

"Oh, grab your broom and continue! This way we will never finish! I don't feel like coming back tomorrow, I've got more things to do!" I yelled and I shook my head. Boys...

Ron gave me a strange look before mumbling a soft "sorry" to me. He picked up his broom and he pulled back into his corner.

"You're not the one that need to apologize, Ron," I said and I glared at Malfoy.

He grabbed the last broom, sighing, his face expressing total disgust, when he finally started cleaning. In the meantime an hour had passed already and we hadn't even cleaned half of the room yet.

The rest of our detention we didn't speak to each other, Malfoy and I only exchanged glares when we passed each other and after another hour filled with tension we finally finished.

I looked through the room satisfied. The floor wasn't shiny, but it was cleaner than when we started. There was still some of the sticky stuff on the floor that just wouldn't come off, but it was cleaner nevertheless.

"Finally," I mumbled and I threw my broom and the empty bucket to the ground in frustration. Ron followed my example.

Malfoy was sitting on the desk with his back turned towards us, he had stopped at least fifteen minute before Ron and me. He thought of himself so highly that he thought he didn't need to clean.

Snape entered the classroom again at exactly nine thirty and he let us go. Malfoy stormed out of the room and walked in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room and Ron also quickly walked out of the dungeons.

I wanted to leave too when Snape called me back.

"Yes?" I asked and he motioned for me to sit in a chair in front of his desk. I took a seat and I looked at him in expectation.

"Such as you may have noticed, a meeting was taking place Tuesday night," he started and I nodded.

"Yes, and Malfoy almost discovered I have that stupid Mark!"

Snape didn't react but it looked like he was smiling at me. "I left for the meeting as fast as I could, of course, and what I heard was very disturbing."

I nodded again, more slowly, and my fingers started to fiddle with the ends of my long sleeves. I always did that when I was being nervous.

"He is beginning to get frustrated, if he isn't already and he gave more of His Death Eaters the task to hunt you down. He is beginning to get desperate and that means He is becoming more dangerous. He doesn't know you're here yet, but I fear that we aren't able to hide you from Him for any longer. The Dark Lord knows many ways to get important information. Your old dance studio for example, was set on fire last weekend."

I gasped for breath and I placed my hands in front of my mouth. This was all my fault. I should have never left him in the first place, then none of this would've happened.

"That's not true," Snape said, like he had read my thoughts. His dark eyes pierced through mine. "If you hadn't been here, he could have made even more victims."

I shook my head fiercely. "All I am here is a danger to the other students, what if he comes barging in here like that?" I smacked my hands together to accentuate my words.

"If He could do that He would've entered this castle a long time ago, believe me," Snape said coldly and I sighed. "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you as soon as he arrives back at Hogwarts."

I sniffed. I already knew that and I also already knew what he wanted to talk about.

"The Headmaster also wants you to start practicing your – _talents_."

Talents, that's what he called them. I called them trouble. I would've never caused so much trouble if I had just been a normal girl. That was what I wanted, to be normal.

"And remember to shield your thoughts and don't let them wander too much." He looked at me with those emotionless eyes. "We can't help you when your thoughts and memories end up in the wrong hands."

"How will I have to practice them?" I said, referring to my 'talents'. "I can't just start in my dorm, Pansy will immediately tell everyone who wants to hear it."

The corners of Snape's lips started to curl up into a smile. "You didn't mind practicing them on young Mister Malfoy when you almost burned him alive."

I couldn't do anything else but return his smile. "Malfoy had it coming for him," I said coolly and Snape just stared at me.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore can get you your own classroom to practice. Until then, I want you to stay calm and stay out of trouble. That means that you will have to stay calm, whatever Malfoy will say or do to you."

"Yes sir," I mumbled and I stared at my hands, which were very interesting all of the sudden. I knew all to well I had almost blown my cover for good.

"You have to be careful though, Miss Tate. Mister Malfoy is very clever and if you don't watch yourself he will find out soon enough what you are hiding."

I was still looking at my hands, my fingers were playing with my sleeves again. I knew that he was right and for once, I liked his idea. Stay away from Malfoy, but staying away from Malfoy meant staying away from Blaise and the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"OK, you may leave now," Snape stood up and he pointed towards the door of his office with a long, bony finger. It was then that I noticed this was the first civil conversation we had had in months.

I stood up, turned around on my heels and walked out without saying a word. When I was out in the chilly corridor I stopped to take in what Snape had said exactly. It all came down to this: I was the number one on Voldemorts to do list, Harry following me on a worthy second place. I sighed loudly again and I fought to keep the tears, that had welled up in my eyes, in. All I ever wanted was to be normal. A normal life with a normal, happy family. A family with a normal father...


	11. One Secrect Told

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **O n e . s e c r e t . t o l d –**

* * *

"Go away, Jo," I mumbled when Jolene entered our dorm.

"Jenna, how -"

"I said: go away!" I was sitting on my bed, with my back towards the door and I absolutely did not want to explain to her how I knew she had entered. I pulled my knees up against my chest and I wrapped my arms around them. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even to Jo.

"Jenna, whatever you did, it can't be that bad," she tried and I heard she was walking closer to my bed.

The tears were now streaming down my cheeks and I stopped my attempts of trying to keep my sobs in. "Jo, I did something really stupid," I mumbled softly and I felt her sit down on my bed.

"Shhh," she hushed and she wrapped her arm around me.

I turned my body towards her and I buried my head in her shoulder. How could I've been so stupid? After everything Snape had said! I mentally smacked myself a couple of times when the terrified image of Pansy entered my mind again.

"Jenna, is it really that bad?"

"You have no... idea..." I mumbled in between sobs and Jo stroke my hair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened exactly?" she asked and I nodded.

I sighed loudly while I released my legs from my firm grip on them. "Pansy..." I whispered and Jo nodded.

"I heard something like that, she's in the Hospital wing."

I wiped my sore eyes dry and I looked at her through my wet eyelashes. I had never seen her this serious before.

She wrapped another arm around my shoulders and she pulled me up from the bed. "What ever you did to her, I'm sure she deserved it."

I took another look at her and no matter how cruel this may sound, it was true. She had it coming for her and she deserved being in the Hospital wing.

* * *

Relieved, I walked outside. I was glad that I could finally leave the suffocating castle. The last lesson of the day had just finished, Charms, and I had succeeded in ignoring Malfoy for a whole day. I looked at the hilly country what surrounded the castle and I dropped myself in the damp grass.

It had rained most of the day and now it was only dry for about an hour or so. The sun wasn't there though, it hadn't shone at all during the summer, which was already coming to an end.

I longingly looked up at the sky to the dark fog that was hanging there and I sighed. Then, I looked around me. I was all alone. Blaise and Jolene were probably sitting in the Common Room, next to the warm fire. I had sneaked out of the castle before anyone noticed I was gone.

I took out my wand and I turned the dark wood around in my fingers. Ebony, inflexible, ten point six inches long and a unicorn hair as core.

Now that I was alone and no one would dare to come outside in this weather I could just practice for a second or so. I looked at the lake and I strongly concentrated on the water. Next, I moved my wand and in one flowing movement, a transparent line of water emerged from it. You see, for some odd reason I could use wordless magic without any difficulties. All I had to do was concentrate on the Spell I wanted to use.

But that isn't the only thing I can do, if I get really emotional, I can use magic without a wand. If I get really mad, I can summon fire without using my wand. And I get mad quite a lot. That's why I'm so dangerous, because I'm unpredictable.

The wind turned and was now blowing in my face which made me lose my concentration and the water fell to the ground. I sighed again and I created a new line of water. It slithered through the air, like a gracious serpent before I broke the connection and it fell again.

But doing things like this were a piece of cake for me, Moody had made sure of that. What I really needed to learn was using magic without a wand. I looked around again and I noticed I was still alone. I got up and I put my wand back into my robe.

I closed my eyes and I concentrated at the water in the lake, but of course nothing happened. I had no idea of how to start so I decided it was best to return to the Common room.

I walked across the empty grounds back to the huge oak doors and I entered the hall. When I wanted to descend the stairs towards the dungeons I heard a familiar high pitched voice.

"... and when I see her again, I will teach her not to mess with my Draco!"

I grinned when I heard it was Pansy and I slowly sneaked closer to her voice. It was coming from a deserted hallway.

"His poor head, I wonder if he will ever be the same again. He says he probably will have remaining brain damage." After she said this I heard soft whispers from, what would probably be her friends and I just couldn't help myself from bothering her.

"Oh, Pansy! I heard you were looking for me!" I shouted and an evil smile spread around my face.

She gave me a deadly glare and the other girls took a step back. "What are you doing here, Tate?"

I shrugged. "I think I just walked by when I _accidentally_ overheard your conversation."

"Well, now that you're here, you will pay for what you did to Draco! You filthy Mudblood!" She pulled out her wand and grinned wickedly.

"What do you want to do with that? Poke my eyes out?" I asked, my smile had disappeared. I took out my own wand and stepped towards her.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Pansy screamed and I was blown back by a white light.

I hit the walls behind me and slid to the ground.

Pansy's high laugh sounded through the deserted corridor and her friends carefully chuckled. "You are just as pathetic as those stupid Muggleparents of yours!" she laughed loudly. "They really should forbid your kind of people around here!"

I got up full of anger and I picked up my wand. _Stay calm, we don't want anymore accidents_. I straightened out my robe and I pointed my wand at what she called a face.

"_Tarantallegra_!" she screamed again and I could dive away just in time. Her Curse had blown a piece out of the wall and the rocks lay scattered across the floor.

Pansy laughed again and she looked down at me. "Now you don't feel that strong, do you?"

I groaned and I spat some blood on the ground. I caressed my lips and found the source of the blood: my lip was ripped. I stood up again, while Pansy kept yelling.

"You're only lucky your parents are dead! Maybe you can start a club together with Potter, you seem to get along with that pathetic bunch!"

"Shut up."

"I'm betting that your family was murdered by Him, he wants to extinguish all Muggles!"

"You know nothing about my family! Shut up!" I started shaking with anger.

"It won't take long before the Dark Lord will return and grab power again! Then, we shall be released from you and all those other Mudbloods and Muggle lovers!" she laughed and she swung her wand through he air. She really enjoyed tormenting people.

"You know nothing about Voldemort!"

"Don't speak his name!" she hissed and she hit me in the face. Now she had gone too far.

I threw my wand to the ground and I pointed my fingers in her direction. I was really good with Curses and well, let's just say I slightly lose it when I get tempted to use them. I moved my right index finger and Pansy's right arm jerked up in the air.

Suddenly she looked terrified and I couldn't disagree with her. I would be too if my body wouldn't listen to me anymore. Pansy's face turned a pale white and she tried to run away but her feet stayed in place. Her body no longer reacted to her brains.

I moved another finger and I took a few steps forward. She fell on her knees to the ground and her shoulders bent backwards.

She screamed in fright while I pushed her back to the floor even more. I just loved the Imperius Curse. "What are you doing to me?" she asked with a raspy voice. Her body started shaking and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"You know nothing about me and my family!" I shouted and I looked at the other girls that were glued to the ground. I took my wand again and I pointed it at her.

'_Levicorpus_,' I thought and Pansy's body rose in the air, upside down. I still controlled her body; the muscles in her body would react to me as long as I held my concentration.

"Please, put me down..." she sobbed but I shook my head.

"It's too late for that," I looked her straight in the eyes and I saw that fear was radiating from them. Her friends were still standing and watching, without doing anything. They were looking between Pansy and me in fear.

Next, I made a lazy move with my hand while I twisted my wrist and Pansy smacked against the wall. Her head made a hard smack with the stone ground and she stayed down unconscious.

I broke the curse and that's when reality hit me and I realized what I had done. This was the second time I had attacked a student, without a reason. I stuffed my wand away and I ran away through the corridors, in the direction of the Common Room, as fast as I could.

* * *

"Come on, Snape probably wants to talk with you," Jolene muttered and I nodded, dazed.

I was sure I was going to be expelled. I followed Jo out of the dorm and into the Common Room. Most of the students pointed at me and kept giving me weird looks. They started whispering until Jo gave them a death glare worthy of Malfoy's one and they returned to their work.

When we left the Common Room, we walked straight in Snape's arms.

He grabbed me roughly by my shoulders and he pulled me out of the dungeons without speaking. Jo quickly followed. He led my up to the third floor and he came to a halt before a stone gargoyle. "Lemon Sherbet," he said and for a moment it looked like nothing was happening, but then the gargoyle stepped aside and a winding staircase was revealed.

Snape pushed me and Jolene up. The spiral stairs were moving upwards until the three of us were standing in front of an brilliant looking oak door.

Snape knocked three times and he walked in, he was still having a firm hold on my shoulder.

We were standing in a big, round office and the walls were filled with the portraits of whom I assumed were all former Headmasters and Headmistresses. There was an enormous desk in the middle of the room, behind it sat a worried Dumbledore. I evaded his gaze and I let my eyes roam the room. On a shelf, which was hanging to the wall behind the desk, laid the old and dirty Sorting Hat. Next, my eyes fell to a glass cabin, under which a beautiful sword was lying. Finally, my eyes rested on an amazing looking bird which was sitting next to Dumbledore's office desk on a golden stick. It had long, beautiful red and golden feathers and little, black eyes.

"Ah, Miss Tate, I've been waiting for you." Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk and he walked towards me.

"Professor, is that a Phoenix?" I asked astounded and I looked at the rare creature in amazement.

Dumbledore laughed and he nodded cheerful. "That's correct, you have a good eye, this is Fawkes."

Fawkes looked up, made a soft purring noise and continued smoothening its feathers.

"Professor, this afternoon, Miss Tate has sent one of the students to the hospital with serious injuries," Snape said coolly and he pinched my shoulder which made me tore my gaze from Fawkes.

"Yes, I have heard about that, I hope you did not scare Miss Parkinson too bad."

Behind me, I heard Jo make a sound which was something between a snort and a cough. Dumbledore looked at her and she immediately stopped. "OK, Severus, could you leave us alone for a moment? I need to discuss some matters with Miss Tate."

Snape nodded with hesitation and I turned around. "Miss Jones, if you would follow me outside." He opened the door for her but she didn't move. It looked like she didn't want to leave me alone.

"It's OK, she has the right to now the truth," I said quietly and Dumbledore smiled a soft smile.

It was true, she did have the right to know about my secret. Besides, I needed someone to understand me when something went wrong, like today. And although I had never trusted anyone before in my life, I felt like I could trust Jolene. She was honest and loyal and she would never go around and bring my secret out in the open.

Snape closed the door behind him and Jolene and I sat ourselves down in the comfortable seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I have the right to know what?" Jo asked and she looked at me with big eyes.

I looked at Dumbledore for a second and he gave an approving nod. I swallowed and I turned towards her again. "I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am. The reason that Malfoy thinks I'm a Muggleborn is because I was raised by Muggles. That's because my mother was killed..."

"I don't get it, what happened to your father then?"

"My mother was murdered by my father. My real name isn't Jenna Tate either, it's Jenna Riddle." I looked at my feet while Jo was still gaping at me.

Dumbledore decided to help me out. "Can you remember that the Sorting hat sorted Miss Tate before it was properly placed on her head? She was sorted so quickly because her father was Tom Riddle, although you might know him under another name, Lord Voldemort."

It was true, I was Lord Voldemorts daughter and I hated it. When I was only six months old, He had killed my mother and my older brother for reasons I still don't know. Then, He left to kill the Potters and their son Harry, but He was defeated by the baby boy and disappeared. But one summer ago, He had returned, more powerful than ever. From that moment on, I was on the run. My Muggleparents were killed by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, in His order and he was after me. Not because I was His daughter, no, He couldn't care less. He was after me because I had inherited some powerful powers from His ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. He only wanted me so he could take over the Wizarding World even easier.

Jolene gasped for air and she covered her mouth with her hands. "You're -" she said but she couldn't get it out of her mouth.

I nodded and I looked at her again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner, I can understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore, because of who I am..."

"I – but why would you tell me? If I was carrying a secret as big as that around, I would probably tell no one about it," she added and I smiled.

"Jo, you're my best friend! You're the only one I completely trust!"

She laughed and Dumbledore spoke again. "And she needs someone to understand if things get too much for her to handle. But you must understand, Miss Jones, that you can never, under any circumstances tell Mister Zabini about this."

"Because of the chance of him telling Malfoy or Nott," I explained and she nodded, agreeing.

"If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with Miss Tate, now, in private."

"Of course," Jo said and she got up. She gently pinched my shoulders and she left the office after that.

"I had asked you to practice, but not on my students," Dumbledore started and I stared at my feet in silence. "It is of the upmost importance that you will not be discovered, Jenna, you have to understand. Well, enough about that for now. From this moment, I trust that you will keep yourself calm. I have also understood that you have Quidditch Practice every Tuesday?"

"Yes and please don't kick me off the Team, please," I pleaded and Dumbledore laughed.

"That's not what I meant. I t means that you can't practice that day," he laughed and I felt my face become red.

"So I would like to see you again tomorrow evening in my office, for your first lesson and I want you to start your Occlumency lessons again every Thursday with Professor Snape."

"What, but I -"

"No, I know you don't like Severus, so please think of it as your punishment for wounding Miss Parkinson. Remember: tomorrow evening, lets say at seven, in my office. The password is Lemon Sherbet."

"OK, Professor, see you tomorrow then," I sighed and I left his office. I walked down the winding staircase but when I stepped away from the gargoyle, I couldn't see Jo or Snape anywhere. I started walking in the direction of the stairs when I saw someone running up to the fourth floor. The person was heatedly looking around to see if he wasn't being followed and he sneaked further up.

I couldn't help it but my guts said that I needed to follow them. I sneaked up the stairs also and I followed the person into a secret passage behind a huge mirror. The passage led all the way up to the seventh floor. Then, I recognised the blond hair. Now I really needed to know where he was going. Dinner was about to start, so where did Malfoy need to be right now?

I knew I needed to stay away from him, but I felt like this was really important. Curse my curiosity! I followed him into another deserted hallway and I hid behind a statue when he stopped in front of a huge, bare wall. I heard him walk up and down, like he was pacing and then everything went quiet. When I carefully looked around the statue, I saw that he had disappeared.


	12. I'm NOT Thinking About Him!

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **« I ' m . N O T . t h i n k i n g . a b o u t . h i m » –**

* * *

"Why would he sneak out like that now?" I asked, but all Jolene did was shrug.

"Who's sneaking out?" Blaise asked and he sat himself down next to Jolene.

"Malfoy. Jenna followed him an she thinks that he, and I quote: 'is up to no good'. Which she has absolutely no prove of." Jolene cut through the meat on her plate while Blaise turned around to face me.

"You were following Malfoy? Jenna, that does sound a little -"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Blaise," I snapped at him and I angrily poked my potatoes. "I was just being curious. He was walking around on the seventh floor and all of the sudden he had disappeared! And why would someone want to miss diner?"

"Twad I dwon'd ged eider," Jolene mumbled and she swallowed her food.

I looked across the Slytherin table, but I still couldn't find his blond head. "Where can he be?"

"Jenna, what do you care if he gets himself in trouble?"

I turned my gaze to my plate again, from which I still hadn't eaten. I couldn't really care about what he was doing, but I was curious and I just needed to know why he would go up to the seventh floor while the rest of the school was going to dinner in the Great Hall.

"Jen?" Jo waved her hands in front of my face again. "Were you thinking about Mal -"

I quickly put my hand in front of her mouth, not the whole table needed to know that, I already found it rather disturbing myself. I looked around again and I noticed he still hadn't arrived.

"Jen, if you're not going to stop, I will drag you back to the Common Room. Why do you care about him being anywhere but here?"

I gave Jo an irritated look and I shook my head. She didn't understand. No one would skip diner without a very good reason. Not even Malfoy. He was up to something, all alone on one of the upper floors, without someone noticing because the rest of the school was enjoying diner.

"Jenna?" It was Blaise who was now waving with his hands.

"Huh?"

"You were staring off in the distance again, you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," I tried to pull a neutral face, but I failed.

Luckily Blaise just nodded, but he was obviously not convinced. He shifted his attention back to his food, nonetheless.

"I wasn't thinking about him," I said, trying to convince myself more than Blaise.

"Sure you weren't, Jen." I heard Jo mumble but I didn't react to that.

I looked at my still untouched food, accept for that one potato that had felt my wrath when I had poked it with my fork aggressively, and I slipped some vegetables on my fork.

"Hey, you're Jenna Tate, right?"

I turned around at the tiny second year from Slytherin who was running in my direction through the aisle. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that you're my new heroine!" she exclaimed pretty loud and Jolene turned around too.

"Because?" I asked and Jolene's face grew a huge grin.

Blaise tried not to laugh too loudly but he failed and it turned into a snort. "Like it isn't obvious enough already!"

I gave him a confused look.

"You're the one that had that fight with Pansy, right?"

"Err, yes..."

Jo started chuckling and Blaise couldn't help himself from laughing out loud anymore when the second year pulled out a camera.

"Can I take your picture? You can have one yourself too! You're the first person I know who took on Pansy and won!"

"Err," I stumbled again softly. Other students were now looking at us and I felt the blood rush to my head. Typical, I always get stuck in situations like this. I could have been expelled but instead I turn into some heroine.

"News spreads quickly," Blaise laughed and I hit him on the head.

"Sorry, but you're not getting a picture, there's nothing great about what I did."

The girl looked at me with big eyes before hesitatingly stuffing back the camera.

"She said no, so beat it!" Jo snapped and the girl took off as fast as she could.

Blaise snorted again and he wanted to refill his plate when the food disappeared and made way for desserts. "Hey, I wanted some more potatoes and chicken!" he yelled and he stared at a plate which was now occupied by a huge, white pudding. "Not fair..." he muttered under his breath and instead he reached for a giant piece of apple cake.

I stood up from the table, I couldn't get something through my throat. Not with Malfoy floating through my head all the time and his face isn't that stimulating for my appetite, believe me. I looked at the Gryffindor table for a second and I saw that Ron and Hermione were sitting by some other sixth years and Ginny and that they were having a good time. Only Harry seemed a bit out of place and it looked like he was in deep thought.

"I'm going, I need to take care of some things for, euh – Ancient Runes!" I walked away before Jo or Blaise could react but I was to slow and Jo turned around.

"It's Friday evening! You can do that tomorrow!"

I ignored her and I walked up to the Gryffindor table. I pretended not to notice the dead glares the Gryffindors and Harry were giving me and I tapped Ron on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you guys, it's important."

"Can't you talk to us a little later? Like, after dinner?" Ron tried and he swallowed away his pudding.

"No, I need to talk to you now," I said curtly and I walked out of the Hall. From the corners of my eyes I saw Ron and Hermione hesitatingly getting up. Harry had grabbed Ron's robe and tried to pull him back, but he released himself from Harry's grip and he nearly ran after Hermione.

"What happened? Is this about what you did to Parkinson? Because that was just brilliant!" he exclaimed when they had finally caught up with me.

"Ron! She ended up in the Hospital wing!"

"So? Don't say you actually care about what happened to her Hermione! We _are_ talking about Parkinson, Malfoy's girlfriend!"

I grinned after Ron's remark and I immediately had that image during the Quidditch Tryouts before my eyes: Pansy who was clinging on Malfoy's arm for dear life as he tried to push her away. Oh, yes, they really _loved_ each other. But that wasn't the point.

"It's not about Pansy!" I interrupted Hermione in her answer but Ron kept grinning.

"It was still bloody brilliant!"

"Yea, yea, come on." I grabbed both of their arms and I pulled them into an empty corridor. I looked around to see if anyone was within hearing distance, but al the other students were still in the Great Hall. Well, all but one, that is.

"It's about Malfoy." I whispered to them.

"No! Not you too!" Ron threw his arms in the air.

"What not me too?"

"Harry is convinced that Malfoy is, I quote this: 'up to something'," Hermione explained. "But of course that's not true, I mean, there are more students who skip classes and meals..." she added, mumbling to herself.

"Not Malfoy! I followed him before I went to the Great Hall for dinner and I hid behind a statue and when I looked again he had disappeared!"

"That doesn't necessarily has to mean that he is actually planning something devilish!"

"But Hermione, why would he disappear just before dinner?"

I gave Ron a thankful look, at least he supported me.

"Ron, there's nothing wrong with him if he misses one meal," she sighed and I nodded.

Hermione was right, I had nothing to worry about. Students missed meals all the time, he probably had an important meeting, somewhere on a deserted floor...

"Good, can we stop about the ferret and return to the Hall?" Ron asked and he rubbed his stomach.

"Ronald Weasley! You can't still be hungry after everything you have been stuffing your face with!"

"No, I'm not hungry anymore, but there's always room for dessert, which I haven't finished yet! I can just hear the pudding call my name: Ron, eat me!"

I laughed and Hermione shook her head while she followed him back into the Great Hall.

I, on the other hand, walked down the stairs towards the dungeons. I couldn't get the image of the bare wall out of my head. Where did Malfoy go and what was he doing?

I shook my head when I realised what I was doing. 'NO, I'm not thinking about him!' I needed to reassure myself. I walked into another dark corridor and suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks and I hit myself in the head. Harry! Of course! Hermione had said that Harry thought that Malfoy was planning something. I turned around abruptly and I ran back to the Great Hall. When I arrived there I saw that it was almost empty. Diner had ended and there were only a couple of lost Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sitting at their tables. The last Slytherins had left when I had entered. I looked around but there were no Gryffindors in sight either. And I absolutely had no idea of how to get to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Defeated I walked back out of the Hall and I wanted to descend the stairs again when I saw something white float through a hallway. I took a better look and I recognised it as the Gryffindor House ghost.

"Oi, Headless Nick!" I shouted, hoping I had his name right.

The ghost turned around an now floated in my direction. "It's sir Nicholas to you. And I'm still nearly headless," he told me and I sensed a glint of anger in his voice. "But I could have known that, always rude and insolent," the ghost muttered after one look on my robe. "For help and advice you need to go to your own House ghost. I believe the Baron is somewhere in an empty Potions classroom with Peeves..." he mumbled and he wanted to leave again.

I had no idea who Peeves was, but I did know I didn't need the Bloody Baron's advice. "Wait, I want to know were the Gryffindor Common Room is!"

Suddenly he started laughing and he gave me an amused look. "The Gryffindor Common Room, aye? And what do we have to do there?" He watched me with cocked eyebrows.

"I need to know where it is! I need to speak with Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter. Harry is a good friend of mine, if I say so myself. He even visited me when I was celebrating my day of death, a couple of years ago. And I -"

"Yes, the Common Room?" I asked, impatiently.

"So impatient, students of today. Oh, in former days -"

I really started to get annoyed en I tapped my feet on the stone floor while I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"OK, the Common Room is on the seventh floor, behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Only students who give her the password may enter and I'm not giving you that!"

"I don't need one, thanks!" I yelled and I climbed the stairs with high speed.

Nick looked at me in surprise before floating away. He probably hadn't had a lot of nice conversations with Slytherins. Can't blame him, though.

When I finally arrived on the seventh floor, I groaned out loud. I was out of breath and I had a cramp in my sides. I took a few steps before I slid to the floor against a firm wall. "The seventh floor, whomever thought of that should be cursed!" I muttered to myself while my breathing became steady again.

"What are you doing here? Your kind isn't supposed to be up here!" a woman's voice said from above me. "Leave, you're smearing on my clean wall!"

I looked up and I realised that the painting I was sitting next to, was talking to me. It was a portrait of a fat lady, dressed in a silken pink dress. "You're the painting which gives access to the Gryffindor tower!"

She gave me an indignant look. "Never, in all those years that I have been hanging here -"

"I would like to talk with Harry Potter," I said quickly, before she would give me a lecture like Nick did.

"And how do I know he wants to talk to you too?" she asked me and I grinned.

"You won't find out if you won't ask him," I said and the Fat Lady let out a loud sigh.

"OK, I will see what I can do for you." She disappeared from the painting and she walked to a smaller one which was hanging above her on the same wall. The witch that was painted on it nodded after the Fat Lady had asked her something and she left when the Fat Lady came down again.

"And?" I asked.

"She will try, but there's no telling if he will show up."

She hadn't finished saying it or her portrait opened and Harry stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he saw me standing there. The witch from the painting must have forgotten to mention who was waiting outside.

"I want to talk to you," I whispered and I gave him a pleading look. "It's about Malfoy."

Harry's angry mood changed immediately. "Malfoy? What has he done now?" he exclaimed. He must have forgotten that he wasn't talking to me.

"It's more about what he hasn't done..." I started and I saw Harry's face soften a bit. "It's more like, he skipped diner and he disappeared."

Harry gave me a look that read 'disappeared?'

"Before I went to dinner I saw him going up stairs. I didn't understand were he had to go to, so I decided to follow him, but somewhere on one of the top floors he suddenly disappeared."

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed. "Come on! We need to talk somewhere!"

Before I could protest he had already pulled me down the closest set of stairs. He led me to a deserted classroom and he pulled me inside.

"Harry, what -"

"In the beginning of the year, on the train, I sneaked up into the Slytherins compartment underneath my invisibility cloak. Then, I heard Malfoy brag about this important mission he had to fulfil. He doesn't even know if he is coming back to Hogwarts next year."

"So, he has been given a secret assignment?" That did explain why he had sneaked out like that.

"That's not everything, do you remember that day on Diagon Alley? When Ron, Hermione and I had followed him to Burgin & Burkes?"

I nodded carefully.

"We heard him say that Burgin needed to keep something save for him. Something that Malfoy needed to repair but he didn't know how at the moment. And next, he showed him something which scared Burgin and after that, he did everything Malfoy said."

"Where are you going with this? If Malfoy was on a mission, why would he want to do that on Hogwarts? If it was that important then -"

"Because! He's a Death Eater! His father had been sent to Azkaban and he needs to take his fathers place now. Voldemort is punishing him because his father had screwed things up in the Ministry!"

I looked at Harry with my mouth hanging open. It sounded like he had given it a fair bit of thought, but Malfoy a Death Eater? "Harry, what does Voldemort need a sixteen year old for?" That sounded weird, coming from me. He wanted me too.

"That doesn't matter! I heard Malfoy say that all Voldemort cares about is how you serve him and how well you do that!"

Harry did have a point, but it was too strange. "What can Malfoy do?"

"I don't know! That's why he's so dangerous!"

That made me laugh. Malfoy, dangerous? Ha! "I don't know, Harry. It really fits his actions but him being a Death Eater is just a bit too hard to believe."

"If you don't believe me, then why did you came to me?" Harry's enthusiasm had changed back into anger.

"Sorry! I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong! I obviously made a mistake coming up here in the First place!" I knew that the Harry Potter wasn't like the people thought he was.

"I didn't know that the famous Harry Potter was being led by lies and prejudices instead of his own feelings and his heart!" I should have never come here, I could have known that it was going to end like this. I quickly turned around and I pulled the door open a little too hard, which made it smack into the wall.

"Jenna, wait!"

I turned around again and I gave him one more look.

"Sorry, OK? I didn't mean it like -"

"Your sorry for what? The fact that you were screaming at me without a reason or the fact that you've been ignoring me ever since my first day only because I'm in Slytherin?"

"For both..." he was able to say and he looked towards the ground.

"I forgive you, on one condition: you need to let me and Blaise be friends without you making a problem out of it. Blaise is really different from Malfoy and you know I would never want to have anything to do with that evil git."

He sighed in frustration, clearly still not very happy about my friendship with the Slytherin boy.

"Take it or leave it," I said and I waited for his answer.

"Alright, but only if you will think about what I said about Malfoy, please? Maybe you can try to follow him again."

"Harry," I started, but I sighed when I saw his pleading looks. "OK, I will think about it, but don't think I will follow him again." I mumbled but deep inside, I still wanted to know what Malfoy was doing and maybe I even believed Harry's story...

"Thanks!"

I looked at him grinning widely. "I'm just glad to have you back, although it took you a while. Are you always this stubborn?"

"Hey!" He pushed me a little and I grinned some more. "You know, all those Slytherins are having a bad influence on you. Your grins almost start to look like smirks!" he joked and I pushed him back while we left the classroom and walked towards the stairs again.

"Yeah, well, what can I say. I was born to be in Slytherin." I teased, but I knew it was all too true.

"I heard you paid a long visit to the Hospital wing last week, what happened?"

I growled something even I couldn't understand. "Malfoy thought it was funny to fly into me in the middle of a storm."

Harry tried his best not to grin, but he failed.

"And it's not funny!"

"It is! Thanks to you, we had a couple of Malfoy-free days!" he said and I stomped him on his arm.

"Yeah, you had some free days. Only because _I_ was lying next to him in the Hospital wing for three whole days! And Pansy visited him! ARGH!" I put my hands in my hair. Just thinking about those days still made me angry.

"Well, lets hope she'll be in there for a couple of days herself too." He grinned and he took some steps up the stairs, while I stayed put.

"I could have seriously hurt her, Harry!" _And I could have be expelled..._

"No, you couldn't have hurt her. She has too few brain cells to end up with a concussion. The only thing that can get damaged is her scary Malfoy obsession."

"Yes, let us hope it will increase!" I chuckled and I laughed when I saw Malfoy and Pansy sitting in front of me. Pansy who was giving him more unwanted attention. I couldn't help myself from laughing all of the sudden.

Harry looked down on me from his spot on the staircase. "Well, I'm glad you're still yourself. Still as weird as before your accident."

I nodded and smiled at the black haired boy before me. I didn't care about the things he thought of me anymore. I was just happy that I had my friend back!


	13. An Interesting Visit To Hogmeade

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **A n . i n t e r e s t i n g . v i s i t . t o . H o g s me a d e –**

* * *

The weeks after that went smooth. My privet lessons with Dumbledore went OK, even though I only had had two of them. He had been away most of time and I wasn't the only one that had noticed. The other students did too and in the meantime a lot of stories were spreading around the school from the most unbelievable ones I had ever heard, in which Dumbledore sneaked out of the castle every now and then to escape the tense atmosphere in Scotland and to take a long nice holiday, to more logical explanations which had something to do with the Order of the Phoenix.

Across from the fact that my lessons with Dumbledore went well, my lessons with Snape were a living nightmare. He was trying his best to embarrass me with my own memories. I had been able to hold him off once, which he didn't like that much; it resulted in a very long detention which meant that I had to clean every cauldron from the Potions classroom, both the insides and the outsides.

Luckily Malfoy had stopped skipping his classes. Did I say luckily? Sorry, my fault, I meant unfortunately. I remember telling Harry that I wouldn't try to follow him again, but the feeling was still eating my insides and I just had to know where he was going, although it had to wait a while.

We were now halfway through October already, which meant that our first trip to Hogsmeade was coming soon. I was really glad they didn't call it off because of the increasing security. I was really looking forward to just be able to leave the school grounds for a couple of hours.

On Saturday morning, the day of our trip, I awoke early. That happened to me a lot lately, ever since Pansy found it was funny to put a gigantic spider in my bed while I was asleep.

She had only been in the Hospital wing for a day, to everyone's displeasure, and the first night she was sleeping in our dorm again she had stuffed the animal in my bed. The next morning, I woke up because I felt something tickle on my cheek. The moment I opened my eyes I saw the huge, hairy monster crawling over my face. I had screamed my lungs out and I had tucked it somewhere far away from me.

Thank Merlin that today was a spider free day. I carefully climbed out - my bed may be safe, but you never know what lies on the floor - but everything turned out to be safe and I made my way to the bathroom. I showered and did my morning routine, which consisted of brushing my teeth, putting on my make-up, styling my hair and putting on some warm clothing.

Autumn had finally come and Winter was already peaking from behind a corner. The wind had become wilder and colder and in between the rain showers it already snowed and hailed. We even had had to cancel one of our Quidditch practices because of a hailstorm consisting of hail the size of pebble stones.

I draped the green and silver scarf around my neck and put my beanie over my hair. When I came out of the bathroom I looked at the clock, I noticed it was eight thirty already and I decided to go down for breakfast. But I didn't leave before magically letting a bucket filled with water appear next to Pansy's bed.

Next, I quickly descended the stairs, through the empty Common room and into the cold and drafty hallways. I smiled inwardly, I was glad I had brought my warm scarf with me: it could become extremely cold in the castle.

When I arrived in the Great Hall, it was nearly empty still. I walked towards the Slytherin table, grinning madly and I took a place in the middle of the empty benches. I grabbed some toast while some very noisy first years took place behind the Ravenclaw table. So much for my peace and quiet...

"Jenna, hey!"

I groaned when I heard that voice sounding through the Hall. The Ravenclaws, I could live with but Jo? She was way to active and happy in the morning.

"Hey," I mumbled when she sat down next to me.

"I didn't know you could get up this early! Oh, wait, you're not..." She looked at me with two cocked eyebrows.

"No! And you know that!" I immediately replied.

She kept looking at me without saying something.

"Really! I swear to – to Blaise!" I shouted, with one hand placed above my heart and one hand stuck up in the air.

"Just know that I will be watching you. I would drag you away from him any time!"

I rolled my eyes and took a bite from my toast. This wasn't the first morning she had reacted this way to my strange behaviour, which Pansy was to blame for.

She thought I had to focus on normal things in life, normal meaning everything and everyone except Malfoy. And the truth was I wasn't following him anymore. OK, maybe I had followed him one more time after that one night, but I got caught by Filch, the concierge. Ever since, I had banished him from my mind for as far as that was possible. But Jo, the great friend she is, still thinks I have an obsession which wasn't even there in the first place!

"Morning," sounded a hoarse and low voice from my left.

"Hey Blaise," I mumbled, still pissed off because my total of two whole minutes of peace had been disturbed.

"Shouldn't you be on look-out?" he asked me while he shoved some toast on his plate.

"No," I growled back, afraid Jo was going to get meddled in this again. I really didn't want to speak to her this morning.

"You sure? I heard him get up early this morning and I thought that that might be the reason you're sitting here this early..."

"How early did he leave? Ouch!" Jo had hit me on top of my head when I had asked that.

"Still watching you," she said without taking her eyes from the table while Blaise shrugged.

"Don't know, early, that's for sure."

What would Malfoy be doing on an early Saturday morning? "Is he going to go to Hogsmeade?"

Next to me I heard Jo groan and I caught the word 'obsession'.

"No, he has to do detention with McGonagall," Blaise said, grinning.

I nodded, how could I forget? He had handed in two of his Transfiguration assignments late.

Jolene was laughing out loud. "His own fault, not even Malfoy is going to get away with that."

In the mean time it was getting more crowded in the Great Hall and I saw Harry and Ron walk in. They both gave me a smile and the slumped in their usual seats next to Hermione. Ron immediately started an enthusiastic story with wild gestures while Hermione was leafing through a book, obviously irritated by Ron's story and presence.

"Are you guys going to go to Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked suddenly and I nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss it for anything in the world!"

He grinned and nodded. "So, you're coming with us then?"

"Who is us?" I asked suspiciously and Blaise motioned towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle walked in listlessly and they sauntered in our direction.

"They're just like two outgrown and lost toddlers," Jo remarked and I chuckled.

"Without Malfoy they don't have anyone to follow around all the time, so they come to me," Blaise said proudly when they both took a seat across from us.

"And that's something to be proud of?" Jo asked, but Blaise ignored her.

"Nott is coming too."

"Then I'm not!" Jo said quickly and she crossed her arms determinedly.

Goyle snickered and he filled his plate with almost everything on the table, just like Crabbe.

"Why won't you come if -"

"He tried something on her last year which still gives her nightmares," Blaise said chuckling and Jo shivered, just the thought of it made her sick.

"Please let us stop talking about that!"

"Jo, you have to go! If you don't then I'll be alone with those, those..."

"_Boys_?" She said is like it was an evil word and she looked at Crabbe and Goyle when she said it.

"Hey!" Blaise looked up from his plate. "They're not that bad," he defended his mates. "Those two can be very useful when we walk into some very annoying Gryffindors."

I cocked my eyebrows. "Blaise! If there's one House that's annoying it's you!"

"Us? And what about you?" Goyle chuckled and he looked at me, from above his mountain of food.

"I'm new, you can't count me in yet," I said curtly and he shrugged.

"Please Jo? I f he tries something I promise I will curse him to Hell and back," I said while focussing in Jolene again.

She seemed to think for a while before she eventually sighed a 'yes' I almost couldn't hear.

"Thank you!" I squealed and I gave her a hug.

"Yeah, just keep him out of my way!" She looked at Blaise who quickly nodded.

After breakfast, which didn't end before nine thirty thanks to Crabbe and Goyle, the six of us walked to the great oak front doors of the school. Nott had joined us and we joined in the back of the waiting line of students.

"What's he doing?" I asked and I stood on my tiptoes to look over the heads of the other students to watch Filch. He was checking bags and students with some strange device before they were allowed to leave the castle.

"He thinks it's necessary to control all of us for Dark objects," Nott snickered and I shook my head.

"What does it matter if we smuggle Dark objects OUT of the school?" I heard Ron ask when he was being checked. "Don't you think it's better to check what we bring BACK?"

Crabbe chuckled when Ron received some extra pokes with the device before he was able to leave.

"Weasel is right though," Blaise muttered when it was our turn, finally.

Crabbe and Goyle both received and extensive check and it was nearly fifteens minutes later when we walked outside.

"Finally," I sighed and I walked towards the carriages which were already waiting for us. The wind was cold and it was snowing pretty hard, we had only taken a couple of steps and we were already soaked to the bone. I wiped my wet hair out of my face and I followed Blaise into a still empty carriage.

"Did you get your shrunken head back yet?" Goyle asked Crabbe, but he shook his head.

"No, he still has it. Probably never going to give it back, but I'll get myself a new one." They chuckled and they got in the carriage behind me and Blaise.

"Jenna!"

I looked outside and I saw Jo standing next to a smirking Nott.

"Blaise, would you like to wait for another carriage with Nott?"

"Huh? But..." he staggered and he looked at his feet. "Can't one of those two switch with Nott?" He pointed to Crabbe and Goyle who, it didn't surprise me one bit, had continued eating.

"No, I'll switch. See you guys in Hogsmeade!" I said and before Blaise could protest I had already gotten out of the carriage and I had pushed Nott in.

Jo just looked at me with a face engulfed in anger when I walked up to her.

"I saved you, so you can't stay mad at me!" I said and I hopped in the next carriage, followed closely by Jo. A couple of minutes later the carriages left with some abrupt jerks.

"You do know why Blaise wanted to stay with you in the carriage, don't you?" Jo asked when we got off at the edge of the wizarding village. The boys were standing a couple of feet away, waiting for us in the fresh amounts of snow.

"No..." I answered carefully and Jo started grinning.

"Forget what I told you!" she whispered when we were walking closer to the boys.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked but she didn't answer me. In stead, she walked up to Crabbe and Goyle and she snaked her arms around their shoulders, though she only came halfway because of their seizes.

"Did you guys miss me?"

They grumbled something and they escaped from her arms. Crabbe was mumbling something like "Now I know why Malfoy hates her..."

"I did," Nott started, but for that remark he ended up with Jolene's fist in his stomach.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"OK, where are we going?" I asked quickly, before anyone could get seriously wounded. "I want to see everything, so were do we start?"

"Honeydukes!" Crabbe and Goyle exclaimed at the same time.

"OK, Honeydukes it is, and after that Zonko's!" Blaise said and we all nodded.

Jolene grumpily followed Crabbe and Goyle to the store, walking next to Nott who was still holding his stomach with two hands.

I walked next to Blaise and I gaped at the beautiful scenery before me. The little village was amazing, with all the pointy roofs covered under a thick layer of snow which had fallen last night. The High Street was also covered with snow and we plodded through it with some difficulties, against the wind. But despite of the fairytale appearance, the village was far from one. Just like Diagon Alley, the shop windows and the walls were filled with posters from the Ministry.

Honeydukes was overcrowded, but with Crabbe and Goyle, who were walking in the front, it didn't cost us that much trouble entering the store. They both refilled their candy supplies and we left quickly, because of all the people inside.

"Next stop, Zonko's!" Blaise shouted and he put a hand on my shoulder with which he gently guided me in the right direction.

But Zonko's Joke Shop was closed and from the looks of it, it had been closed for a while now.

"Lets just go to the Three Broomsticks," Nott suggested. "At least it's warm in there."

I nodded my head and I shivered while I pulled my scarf in front of my face, against the cold winds.

"You cold?" Blaise asked and I slowly nodded.

Jolene winked at me when Blaise put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

That's how we walked towards the pub which was in the other direction, Blaise with his arm around my shoulder and me snuggled up against his warm side. When we finally arrived, we got inside quickly and I happily welcomed the warmth.

"It's full!" Jolene shouted frustrated while the boys entered behind us. "We made our way through all that snow just so we can stand?"

"Just wait," Nott mumbled and Crabbe and Goyle walked up to a table with clenched fists. Before Jolene or I could protest they had already pulled the first boy from his chair.

Blaise and Nott snickered when the rest of the frightened third years left.

Crabbe and Goyle slumped down in the now free seats with a satisfied smirk on their faces, while Blaise went to order our drinks.

"You guys just gave those poor boys a terrible nightmare about their first visit to Hogsmeade..." Jo mumbled and she squeezed herself in between Crabbe and Goyle, just so she didn't had to sit next to Nott.

"Sometimes I really wonder why you ended up in Slytherin," Nott said and he slid down on the bench next to Goyle.

"This is why," Jo said and she kicked him against his shin under the table.

Nott growled something under his breath when Blaise returned with his arm filled with Butterbeers. He sat down next to me and he eagerly took a couple of sips from his own drink.

"So, Tate, what exactly happened between you and Malfoy?" Crabbe, who was sitting on my left, asked me.

"Malfoy?" I had already forgotten about him! I heard Jo groan, followed by a thud which her head made when she hit the table.

"We, euh, had an unpleasant encounter in Diagon Alley. And on the train," I added quickly.

"Malfoy has unpleasant encounters with everybody," Nott muttered and Crabbe chuckled, to which he almost choked on his Butterbeer. Jo had to dive away before he coughed it all over her.

"Do you guys remember when that Mudblood Granger hit him in his face and broke his nose?" Nott laughed again and Blaise grinned.

"Or that one time when Moody transfigured him into a ferret!" Jolene said in a fit of laughter and Goyle was laughing with her.

"And don't forget the time he was so stupid to insult a Hippogriff," Blaise sighed and Nott nodded.

I looked at the boys, one by one. Crabbe was grinning insanely while Blaise kept on telling Malfoy's embarrassing moments, Goyle just nodded, Nott almost couldn't breathe anymore from laughing and Blaise just went on with the famous Slytherin smirk plastered on his face. If Malfoy had been here, they would be sitting here quietly, listen to him insulting probably Gryffindors and me. Despite of his father being sent to Azkaban, they were still very much afraid of him when he was around.

Noon came closer and it surprised me that Crabbe and Goyle turned out to be totally different from what I had heard from everyone else. I was told that they were Malfoy's stupid and brainless slaves, who did everything he said because they couldn't make any choices for themselves. This turned out to be complete bullocks. They weren't the smartest, sure, but they had enough brains to realize Malfoy was just using them. They had rejected him lots of times but what I suspected turned out to be true: they were terrified of his father and their own. Their parents were close friends with Lucius.

Suddenly, Blaise stretched his arms in the air and he was about to drape one of his arms around me when some loud voices rang through the small pub. He got up in the middle of our conversation and he walked in the direction of the bar. He sneaked behind a pillar and turned his head so he could listen into another conversation.

I looked around and I saw him eavesdropping on Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were talking intensely, but then they noticed Blaise and left again. Blaise returned to our table and he sat down again.

"What did they say?" Crabbe asked and Goyle looked up.

"Not here," Blaise mumbled and he motioned his head in the direction of me and Jo.

Nott nodded understandingly and they dropped the conversation.

I looked from Crabbe to Blaise, but it was clear they weren't going to tell me anything. "Lets go back, shall we? Before we have to walk back in the middle of a blizzard..." I mumbled and Blaise and I got up.

We pulled our robes back on and closed them tightly before we stepped into the cold Autumn weather again. The happy atmosphere we had been in when we sat in the pub, had changed into an uncomfortable silence. All the way back to the castle, in the carriages, the boys stayed quiet and didn't speak to each other.


	14. Why Can't We All Just Get Along?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **W h y . c a n ' t . w e . a l l . j u s t . g e t . a l o n g ? –**

* * *

"And, and?" Jo asked eagerly when we arrived back at the castle. The boys had walked in front of us and had left our view somewhere along the way.

"What?"

"Well, you know, between you and Blaise!"

I gave her a quizzical look. "There is something going on between Blaise and I?" I pulled my soaking wet beanie from my head and I got rid of the snowflakes that were starting to melt on my cloak.

She started to laugh really loudly when we entered the Entrance Hall. "You're really unbelievable, Jen!"

"What is it now? He was just holding me so close to his body because I was cold! Friends do those kinds of things for each other!"

"Uh-hu," was all she said and I gently pushed her.

"_You_ are unbelievable! There is nothing going on between the two of us!"

The only reaction I got from her was a grin which slowly crept around her face as she skipped towards the dungeons. I stayed behind in the Hall while my thoughts drifted back to that afternoon. He had only did it because we were friends, right? He probably would do the same to Jo, I convinced myself and I slowly walked up the stairs nearest to me. I didn't feel like meeting up with Jo in the Common Room right now. When I got to the second floor, I suddenly heard some worried voices followed by a long scream of pain.

"Quickly Hagrid, put her down in this bed! Quickly now!" I heard the voice of Madam Pomfrey say followed by another scream.

"Harry found 'er somewhere jus' outside ter school grounds," Hagrids voice hummed.

Curiosity got the better of me and I slowly made my way up to their voices, which I thought were coming from the Hospital wing.

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She touched something, she may be Cursed."

"Oh, if only the Headmaster would be present at the moment then -" That was the moment they closed the door and the only thing I was able to hear now where those awful shrieks and screams from the girl Hagrid had brought in.

I decided to quickly walk away, so I would stop hearing those screams that sent chills up my spine, and I walked up another staircase. Someone had been Cursed? Hagrids words resounded through my head. It had to be a painful Curse, if she was screaming this loudly, maybe even the Cruciatus Curse.

I walked around, deeply engulfed with my own thoughts when suddenly a loud voice pulled me back out and into reality.

"Who do you think Katie was supposed to give that necklace?" a familiar voice, which I had heard before, asked.

"I don't know," a second voice, which obviously belonged to a girl said and she added something I couldn't really understand.

I walked around the corner and I was immediately standing eye to eye with Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Harry! I overheard Hagrid talking on the second floor, who's been Cursed?" I asked immediately, not waiting for them to regain from me almost crashing into them.

"Jenna, hey," Ron mumbled quietly and not as enthusiastic as it should be.

"Actually, we were just on our way towards the Gryffindor Tower," Hermione mumbled and she gave me a pleading look to just do as she said.

I received the message that they didn't want me around for some odd reason, but me being my stubborn self just stayed put. "I can walk along if you guys want. I'm not really in the mood for the Slytherin Common Room right now. Jo is completely convinced that there's something going on between me and Blaise, but of course that's complete bullo-"

"I think it's best if you don't come along, Jenna," Ron said and I gave all three of them a clear confused look.

"Why? I thought we were friends?"

"That's what you thought? Then why did we see you sitting with all those Slytherins in the Three Broomsticks?" Harry exclaimed furiously.

"Harry," I sighed. I wasn't really keen on explaining it to him, _again_. "I was planning on just going along with Jo and Blaise, but then -" I kept quiet for a moment, over thinking my answer. One wrong word would give them the expression that I had actually liked being out there with those guys. Which, by the way, was the truth but they didn't need to know everything. Hey, they don't let me in on their secrets either!

"Crabbe and Goyle! Jenna! And Nott!"

"You can bet even Malfoy would be their if he -"

"Malfoy was serving detention, Ron," I said quickly before any of them could start about him. It didn't matter how my conversations started, lately they would all end with that one word I hated so badly: Malfoy.

"But Crabbe and Goyle!" Harry yelled again and he threw both of his arms in the air.

"Harry, they only came along because Malfoy couldn't co -"

"See! He _was_ coming if he was able to make it!" Ron pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

"Ron!" Hermione pulled his hand own and she gave him a look which immediately made him look down to his feet. "Jenna probably has a very good reason why she was hanging out with them, right?"

All three of them looked at me in an almost expecting way.

"I, euh," I staggered. My brains were working at top speed, but I couldn't think of a good excuse so I just looked down, avoiding their piercing gazes.

"Forget it Hermione, we all saw she was having a blast. Come on, lets go." And with that, Harry walked away, down the corridor and towards the stairs. He was being followed closely by Ron.

"Hermione? What's going on?" I asked her, completely blown away thanks to Harry's actions.

"Sorry, Jenna," was everything she said before running after the boys.

Defeated, I slowly made my way back to the Common Room. It was starting to get late and dinner was about to start. If I would take any longer Jo would probably go out and try to find me. Maybe I just needed to explain it all to them. The thing that Crabbe and Goyle weren't that bad as long as Malfoy wasn't around. That they could act really nice, towards another Slytherin that is. And that they were actually pretty funny. They would declare me complete nuts, that's for sure.

"Pureblood," I mumbled when I was facing the wall that gave entrance to our Common Room. When the wall didn't open I repeated the password once again, maybe it hadn't heard me or something, if walls could actually hear someone say a password. But the wall kept closed.

"The password changed this afternoon," a drawling voice said from behind me.

I didn't have to turn around to see who's face belonged to the annoying voice. "Jeez, really? I hadn't figured that one out yet," I muttered and I sighed. "Are you going to tell me or what?" I asked, annoyed when he didn't reply.

"No, I think I won't. Garbage like you should be standing outside anyway, I wouldn't want to turn against the rules of mother nature," Malfoy smirked and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Where are you coming from anyway? Your detention couldn't have taken the whole day," I started as I eyed him suspicious.

"What's it to you? I just went out to get some fresh air, because all the air in here has been polluted," he smirked and he pushed me aside. He bent forwards and whispered the password to the wall which slowly slid open.

Even before he could enter I ran passed him and dropped myself on the first couch I passed. I grinned in victory and shot him a glare when he looked at me.

He had entered just after me and he gave me one of his most lethal death glares, just the usual. If his looks could really kill, I think I couldn't be more than a bloody mess by now.

"Jen! What were you doing out there with Malfoy!" Jo shouted to me when she spotted me. "First Blaise and now Malfoy..." she started slowly and I gave her an angry look.

"JO! I didn't knew the new password and the only one to walk by was him," I said and I pushed her off the couch. A couple of guys who were seated in one of the corners of the dark room started chuckling at her.

"The new password's Salazar, just to let you know," Jo said when she climbed back onto the couch.

"Why didn't I just think of that? What kind of lame password's that anyway? Anyone can come in here!" I said, almost yelling and I looked over at Malfoy who had probably changed it, being a prefect and all.

"We're just lucky that he didn't turn it into his own name," Jo said when she saw who I was looking at.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed as one of the boys passed us and gave us a nod.

"Ladies," he said and he dropped himself down in one of the chairs across from us.

"Hey Theo," I said and Jo growled something I couldn't understand while her eyes became slits when she looked at Nott.

Yes, I had decided to call him Theo from now on, that was his name so... And now that I had learned hat he wasn't as bad as Jo had described him I had decided to call him one of my friends now. Of course, his father was a Death Eater, I already knew, but Theo had befriended Blaise more than Malfoy which convinced me enough to trust him.

"What was all the secret stuff you guys were whispering about this afternoon?" I asked and Jo looked up in curiosity.

"Yeah, what was going on there?"

"I, euh -" he started and he looked around for one of his mates to come and help him out. "Oi, Blaise!" he yelled and Blaise came our way, a little confused.

"I see we're getting to know each other a bit more," he teased Jolene and she gave him a dirty look.

"Watch it," she said between gritted teeth.

"So, Blaise. I asked Theo here why you guys were being so secretive this afternoon."

"Theo? Oh!" he grinned when he looked at Nott. "Since when do you call _him_ Theo?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" I yelled and Theo snickered.

Blaise just shrugged like he didn't really care about us and Theo quickly stood up when Malfoy made his way over to us.

"Zabini, Nott, I need to talk to you," he said without giving me or Jo any signs of existence. "Now," he added, obviously annoyed when the boys didn't meet his demand straight away.

Blaise and Theo didn't know how quickly they had to follow him, which made Theo trip over his own feet. I looked at the dark corner the boys had retreated themselves in and Jo took a deep breath.

"Finally, I thought he was never going to leave. The next time you see him, be a good girl and don't call him over," she said and I slowly nodded.

My thoughts were still with the boys. What was the reason for their unnatural behaviour? Why wouldn't they want to tell us about it? What did Harry, Ron an Hermione discuss that was this important? They didn't want to tell me anything and they made me almost lose my friendship with the three Gryffindors!

"Why can't we just all get along?" I muttered but Jo didn't hear me. All she noticed was me staring at the three boys.

"I feel another obsession coming this way," she teased.

I growled something and walked to our dorm. And where did Malfoy come from and why was he so late? I took in a sharp breath when I realised something. Jo was right, it was turning into an obsession!

* * *

"Tate!" someone yelled and I turned around quickly.

Urquhart sauntered through the corridor, in my direction en he stopped when he faced me. "We're having Quidditch Practice tonight, because of our game against Gryffindor tomorrow. Seven o'clock at the field. Be. On. Time." He stressed the last words extra clearly, as if to say: 'don't even dare to come late.' He had been furiously when Bletchly and I had arrived fifteen minutes late yesterday. And to think it wasn't even our fault!

We had run into Malfoy on our way to the Pitch. He was dressed in his school robes and didn't even made an attempt to try and make it to our practice on time. And when we had asked him about it he had just said he wasn't feeling well and needed to go see Madam Pomfrey for some medicine or something. The next thing we noticed was him walked towards the dungeons, instead of heading towards the second floor.

I nodded my head to Urquhart and he left in the direction he came from. I continued my way down to the dungeons sighing loudly. It was a Friday night and I had actually made plans with Jo to just sit in our dorms the rest of the evening doing well, pretty much nothing. I secretly hoped that Urquhart thought we had practiced enough by now, it would be our fourth practice this week. When I arrived in the Common Room I dropped down on a black leather couch with a loud thud.

"So, heard the good news too, have you?"

I looked around and saw Miles Bletchley sitting in one of the corners of the room. "Yes," I groaned en he smirked.

"We're lucky the weather isn't that bad tonight," he said while he got up and walked over to the couch were I sat.

I nodded again and took a glance at the clock which was hanging on the dark wall. A quarter to seven.

"Lets head towards the field then, shall we?" Miles asked when he had followed my glance en looked at the clock too.

We both made our way to our own dorms to grab our stuff and a couple of minutes we walked over the deserted grounds, towards the already lit up Quidditch Pitch. In the distance I could already see four tall figures standing in the middle of the field, against the dark skies.

"There you are! Didn't I tell the both of you to be on time?" Urquhart yelled when we walked up to the group.

"We're not the last ones to arrive," I answered him after one glance at the boys. Malfoy was missing, _again_. This was the third training in a row he had missed.

"We're not waiting for Malfoy to show up, 'cause he won't anyway," was everything Urquhart said before he walked to the chest containing the balls. He grabbed the Quaffle and pushed it into Vaisey's hands. The two Bludgers shut into the air as soon as the chest had been opened.

"Aren't we supposed to start with a warming-up?" I started but I shut my mouth immediately when I noticed Urquhart giving me death glare. He was obviously pissed off because Malfoy was missing another practice. It actually surprised me that Malfoy could just get away with that without getting kicked off the team.

I got on my broom in silence and I sped off into the cold air. Vaisey and Urquhart followed me while Miles flew up to his three golden goal hoops.

Crabbe and Goyle both grabbed their bats and got up in the air last.

We practiced some of our formations, manoeuvres and feints followed by a number of penalties which Vaisey, me and Urquhart took on Miles. He had caught most of our throws, only one of me got passed him and that was because he had to dive for a Bludger.

We closed our practice with a small game, in which Urquhart divided us into two groups. I was put in one together with Miles and Goyle. Crabbe, Vaisey and Urquhart were on the other team.

Our team started out with the Quaffle and I dove down with it while I dodged a Bludger. Next, I sped towards the unprotected hoops on the other side of the field, but I was intercepted by Vaisey who knocked the Quaffle out of my arms.

Urquhart caught it and flew to our side of the field, were Miles was leaning against one of his hoops, obviously bored to death. Urquhart raised his arm to throw the Quaffle when a Bludger was aimed at him. He shut up and missed the middle hoop.

Miles grinned and gave a thumps up to Goyle, who had hit the Bludger.

I received the Quaffle again and headed to the other side of the field. I evaded Urquhart and held the Quaffle tight, so Vaisey couldn't knock it out of my grip again. Suddenly, Vaisey flew in my direction from the left, with no intention of stopping and Crabbe aimed a Bludger at me from the right. I dived down to dodge them both and I was about to throw the Quaffle through the right hoop when I heard a loud scream coming from behind me. I looked around and I could just see Vaisey getting hit with the Bludger I had dodged. It hit him square in the back of his head and he fell from his broom.

Urquhart and Miles dove for him and caught him right before he hit the ground, as I flew towards his broom and brought that down too.

Crabbe and Goyle had landed behind me and Urquhart ran towards Crabbe, hitting him with his own bat when he finally got there. Next he got in a tantrum with Crabbe for smashing the Bludger right into Vaisey without even thinking.

"The night before our match against Gryffindor! Our best Chaser!" Urquhart exclaimed frustrated while Miles came up to us.

"We need to take him to the Hospital wing, he isn't responding to anything..." he mumbled and Urquhart nodded.

"The two of you will take care of the balls!" he shouted towards Crabbe and Goyle, who both silently did as they were told.

Miles and Urquhart both grabbed one of Vaisey's shoulders and they carried him towards the castle.

I followed not too far behind. "Do you think he will be alright in time for the match tomorrow?" I almost whispered to Miles.

I heard Urquhart growl something which I won't repeat and Miles gave me face full of horror. "I hope so, if he doesn't I think we're going to need a new Captain in the morning as well..." he whispered back and I nodded.

I knew how much this game meant to Urquhart. If we didn't win, we could just forget about the Quidditch House Cup! He was willing to do everything possible to get us that trophy. Besides, Slytherin wanted to prove once and for all that they have the best team and almost everyone in Slytherin would want to see Harry go down.

"How's he doing?" I asked, but I shut my mouth the rest of the way to the Hospital wing when Urquhart turned his head around and gave another glare. I needed to shut up if I ever wanted to see the sun again.


	15. The Lion VS The Serpent

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **T h e . L i o n . V S . t h e . S e r p e n t –**

* * *

I sighed loudly and I gave Urquhart an irritated look.

"What?" he asked, clearly just as irritated as me.

"Don't you think it's a bit exaggerated for us to come barging in as one team?"

"Team? We're missing two players!" Miles shouted.

I nodded heavily. "That's what I mean! We will look like complete fools if we walk in the Great Hall with only five of us!"

"If we're waiting any longer there's nobody left to look like a fool for," I heard Miles mutter and a loud growl, coming from Crabbe or Goyle's stomach confirmed this.

We had been standing in this little room next to the Entrance Hall for almost fifteen minutes now, until Urquhart thought that it was good to come out and have breakfast. Another frustrating element was the fact that there were only five of us. Vaisey was still in the Hospital wing and Malfoy had called in sick this morning.

The Gryffindor House team had already passed us a couple of minutes ago and it wouldn't take long for breakfast to end.

"OK, we're going, but if Malfoy's in there I will personally break his neck!" Urquhart growled and he stepped out of the room, into the hall.

"Hey, wait for us! Are we still on time?"

I grinned when I heard that voice and I turned around to watch Blaise running down the hall in his green and silver robes, followed by Kevin Harper.

Urquhart had asked Blaise to play on the team in stead of Vaisey and Blaise had enthusiastically accepted the offer. He was almost as good as Vaisey and with him on the team we at least had some chance to win today.

Urquhart was less than thrilled when Harper had walked up to him in the Common Room this morning, telling him that Malfoy found himself too sick to play. From what I'd heard, Malfoy had asked Harper the night before to play for him during the game, because he was not feeling himself lately.

That was odd because 1: Blaise had told me that Malfoy had never been sick before and because 2: Blaise had also told me that normally, Malfoy would do anything to try and reschedule the game, so that he was still able to play.

Urquhart had lost it completely when he had heard that and here we have the results: a cranky Captain on the morning of one of the most important matches of the year. I was being pulled out of my thoughts when Miles spoke again.

"Now we can go!" He opened the heavy doors to the Great Hall and Urquhart marched in. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind Harper and Miles, Blaise and I closed the line.

Loud cheering and applause filled the Great Hall, coming from our table which was the only one which was still completely filled. We walked to the centre of the table, were they had left some space for us and we took a seat on the empty benches.

"So, are you ready, Jenna?" Blaise asked when he sat down next to me and I nodded.

"I am, I just hope the rest of the team is too." And with the rest of the team I mostly meant Harper.

He was repeatedly looking in Urquhart's direction, who sent him a destructive glare back. From the looks of it, Harper wasn't that glad with the fact that Malfoy had picked him to be his substitute.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't really care about their teammates. They were sitting across from Blaise and me and they shoved their breakfast in their mouths without even taking a breath and it looked like they were doing it without swallowing too. It also looked like they didn't even realised we were about to play Quidditch against Gryffindor. The only thing that gave that away was their Quidditch outfit.

On my left, Urquhart was looking trough his tactics and manoeuvres and on the other side of the table, next to Goyle, Miles was seated. He was having an animated conversation with a red haired girl who was sitting next to him. On the other side of Blaise, Harper was carefully poking his eggs and bacon. He was looking light green and I was hoping that Ron was really as bad as the Slytherins had said, other wise we would get slaughtered out there.

"We won't stand a chance, right?" Blaise mumbled, drawing the same conclusion as me and I shook my head.

"At least Malfoy didn't show his face. If he would be here I don't think we will still have a good Seeker for the other matches."

"Yes, Urquhart would kick his ass up to the Infirmary for the rest of the year. But if we loose he will do it anyway," Blaise sighed and he shook his head while I looked at the nearly empty Gryffindor table. Suddenly, I had to think of that afternoon after our visit to Hogsmeade. The girl who I heard screaming turned out to be Katie Bell, one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor team. She was brought to St. Mungo's the day after the incident.

Our table slowly emptied and the students prepared themselves to go to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Let's go already, Urquhart will kill us if we arrive late today," Miles snickered and Blaise nodded. Urquhart had left a couple of minutes before us.

We walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Crabbe and Goyle who quickly stuffed their faces with some more food they had collected back in the Great Hall. They were eating like they had only a couple of minutes left to live. Which, considering Urquhart's reactions up till now, could become truth in a couple of hours.

When we entered the Entrance Hall I saw Malfoy. He was creeping up the stairs to the first floor and I shouted his name. "Oi, Malfoy! Where are you going?"

He looked around fast, he probably thought he was the only one left in the castle by now and he glared at me. "I was just -" Then he decided he didn't need to give me an explanation as he stormed up the stairs without even saying another word.

"He's probably just going to see Madam Pomfrey, he suffered from as serious cold this morning. Couldn't even take one step without falling back to his bed coughing like a mad man," Blaise said with a bored tone and he pulled me out with him.

It had snowed pretty hard again and the wind was so cold it made my eyes tear. We walked trough the snow and towards the changing rooms and we got in just before Urquhart had started his speech.

"Ok, men!" he started when we all sat down.

"Ahum," I cleared my throat and I looked at him with cocked eyebrows.

"That was the reason we didn't want any girls on the team, way too much trouble they give us." Miles joked and Urquhart sent him a destructive glare.

"Like I said, _men_," he continued, ignoring my remark completely. "We have a good chance at winning today. Weasley is still playing as their Keeper and Potter has chosen two third years to be his new Beaters."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly and they stretched the muscles in their arms.

"Exactly, Gryffindor is a joke!"

"That's why we keep losing from them," Blaise whispered and Miles chuckled slightly.

Harper only turned paler when he had heard Blaise his remark.

Urquhart ignored that too and got up. Miles put on his gloves and clapped his hands while Crabbe and Goyle smashed their bats against each other. All the while grinning madly.

Under some loud cheering and applause we entered the Pitch. I looked up and I saw that the supporters were clearly divided into two. One half of the stadium was a masse of red and gold, the other side was a sea of green and silver. It was obvious that lots of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had also taken a side, for Gryffindor that is. And above all the noise sounded the enormous roar from a gigantic lion hat which a Ravenclaw girl was wearing.

We walked over the frozen grass to the middle of the field, where Madam Hooch was already standing, waiting for the teams, next to the chest which contained the balls.

"Captains, shake each others hand," she ordered and Urquhart took a step forward, grinning, while he shoved out his hand for Harry to shake. His knuckles turned white from the tight grip on Harry's hand and he was probably trying to squash them.

"Mount your brooms and wait for my signal... three... two... one..."

The whistle shrilled across the field and I took off from the hard ground, followed by the rest of the team en Gryffindor's. Harper immediately zigzagged between players to find a good spot, high up in the air while Miles took his time to fly towards his goal posts.

"And they're off and I think a lot of people have doubts about the team that Potter has set up. Nearly everyone thought that Ronald Weasley wouldn't return, given his poor performance during the last season, but of course a personal friendship with the Captain is always welcome..."

I looked around in search for the commentary stage and I saw a long, thin guy with blond hair and a turned-up nose from Hufflepuff. But I didn't have much time to see who it was, as Blaise was heading my way.

"Jenna, catch!" Blaise shouted and the Quaffle came my way. I caught it and I took off.

From my right, Ginny, one of the Chasers on the Gryffindor team, suddenly dived towards me and I tossed the Quaffle to Urquhart.

"A nice throw from one of the new assets to the Slytherin team, Jenna Tate and here comes the first attack from Slytherin. Urquhart storms towards the goal and -" The Hufflepuff kept silent for a moment to watch what had happened and I followed his gaze.

Urquhart raised his arm and threw the Quaffle in the direction of the left hoop with amazing speed. Ron dived for it and to everybody's amazement, as much as his own, he caught it.

"- and Weasley saves. Well, we're all lucky sometimes."

With slight hesitation, Ron threw the Quaffle to Demelza Robins and she flew away with the Quaffle under her arm.

Urquhart gave Ron a foul look and he turned his broom to chase after Demelza. I followed him and shot towards her from above when she dropped the Quaffle which was being caught by Ginny who passed underneath us.

She shot to our side of the field and headed straight for Miles, who was distracted by one of the girls in the Slytherin stands.

"Bletchley! Watch it!" Urquhart yelled and Miles turned his head, but he was already too late. Ginny had thrown the Quaffle and it went straight through the middle hoop.

"And Gryffindor scores, thanks to a distracted Slytherin Keeper. It's ten to nothing."

The Gryffindors cheered loudly, which made the hooting coming from the Slytherins almost die out.

Urquhart flew up to Miles and hit him on the back of his head. "Keep your head in the game!"

Miles growled something I couldn't make out and he passed the Quaffle on to Blaise.

"And Zabini's off, a substitute player for Vaisey, with the Quaffle. Vaisey was hit in the head with a Bludger during yesterday's practice coming from -"

His comments were interrupted because Crabbe had aimed a Bludger at him. The boy dived to the floor and the Bludger nearly missed him. With a whistling sound the Bludger soared over the teacher's heads.

Right after that, the sound of Madam Hooch her whistle rang through the Pitch. She flew to Crabbe and started to give him a speech about the dangers of his actions. "Bumphing is terribly dangerous! You could've hit someone!"

"I'm sorry, I was aiming for Potter!" Crabbe tried, but Harry was flying on the other side of the field.

"Penalty to Gryffindor!" Madam Hooch yelled angrily and Blaise tossed the Quaffle to Ginny, who would take the penalty.

"A penalty to Gryffindor due to a foul made by one of the Slytherin Beaters and Weasley scores!"

Ginny had tossed the Quaffle through the left hoop with success; Miles drifted off to the right one and he was complaining to Madam Hooch that the sun had been shining in his eyes, so that he couldn't have seen the Quaffle coming.

I grinned. It was cloudy and it had started to snow again. Where the hell did the sun fit in the picture? I shook it off me when Blaise and I flew towards each other and kept tossing with the Quaffle. We threw it back and forth so that it would not get stolen by Ginny and Dean, the substitute for Katie Bell.

"Jenna!" Blaise threw me the Quaffle when suddenly, a Bludger came my way. "Look out!" he shouted and I looked around.

The Bludger would have hit me in the chest if Goyle hadn't flew up to me and had redirected it towards Harry.

"Thanks a lot!" I sighed and I gave him a thumbs up.

Goyle just grinned and took off again, in search for the other Bludger which was bugging Urquhart on the other side off the field.

"A nice save from Goyle," I heard the Huffelpuf say through the megaphone, followed by some cheering coming from the Slytherin crowd. I was distracted for a moment and was hanging still in the air, still with the Quaffle under my arm until Ginny came up to me and knocked it out of my grasp.

"And Gryffindor has the Quaffle in their possession! Weasley and Robins are sprinting towards Slytherin Keeper Bletchley who – where is he?"

I looked at our hoops and my jaw dropped when I saw that Miles wasn't there.

"Bletchley!" Urquhart voice resounded through the Pitch, full of anger and I looked up to see where he was looking.

Miles was hovering a couple of meters above the right hoop and he was having a conversation with Crabbe, who lazily hit a Bludger towards Demelza. He grinned at Urquhart, dove down and caught the Quaffle just before it went through the hoop.

I sighed and I moved my gaze back to the game. After about half an hour Gryffindor had scored four more times and they were now leading sixty to nothing. Ron turned out to be an excellent Keeper and he had made some spectacular rescues. Urquhart became more and more frustrated and Miles wasn't even trying to keep seriously anymore.

The guy who did all the commenting turned out to be Zacharias Smith. He had stopped talking about Ron and instead, he had moved on to the two Beaters on the Gryffindor team. He started about the build of the smallest boy right at the moment the kid smashed a perfectly aimed Bludger at Harper and hit him in his sides.

The Gryffindor team was playing flawlessly and it looked like nothing could go wrong. They kept scoring and after a while some song resounded through the Pitch from which I could only understand the first words: '_Weasley is our king_'. Ron acted like he was conducting his fans when he heard the song.

Urquhart, Blaise and I were now storming up towards Ron, who was distracted and Blaise threw the Quaffle though the left hoop without any trouble.

Ron looked around, surprised by our goal and I threw my arms in the air! We scored, finally! The Gryffindors screamed with anger, but not because of our goal.

I looked up and I saw that Harper had smashed into Harry on purpose and he yelled something at him. Before Madam Hooch had turned to see what had happened, he had already passed Harry.

"And I think that Seeker Harper from Slytherin has spotted the Snitch!" Zacharias Smith yelled through the megaphone. "Yes, he's definitely seen something Potter hasn't!"

My stomach made a twist when I looked up. High up in the sky I saw something small and gold, glistening in the few rays of sunlight that had crept through the snowy clouds. Harry had spotted it too and he spurted after Harper.

The Quaffle was being thrown at me and hit me in the head, but I didn't pay any attention to it. The rest of the players looked up too and the supporters exploded into one big scream.

"Harper has a head start on Potter and if he wants to win he is surely going to have to try harder!" Smith shouted and everyone in the stadium held their breath.

Harper was almost there and he reached out to the tiny, golden ball which was flying through the air just in front of him. Suddenly he turned his head to look Harry in the eye, he groped and missed it. The Snitch escaped his fingers and he passed it.

Harry reached his own hand out and I groaned loudly when his fingers closed around the Golden Snitch. He shot down, with the Snitch still safe in his hand and the Gryffindor supporters exploded into loud cheering, I couldn't even hear the whistle signalling the end of the match.

Urquhart dove to the ground while Harry was being hugged by his teammates. When he landed he stormed off the field and I could just see him running off to the castle, broom in his hand.

I softly landed on the frozen ground and I gave Ron a small smile, but when he noticed me he turned his head to ignore me.

"Where did Urquhart go?" a low voice questioned from behind me and I turned around. Crabbe and Goyle looked at me and I saw Miles, Blaise and Harper land behind them.

"Did he already head back to the castle?" Harper asked and he tried to sneak off but Miles grabbed his robes to stop him from doing so.

"Why did you let that Snitch slip through your fingers? Huh? Potter wasn't even near! We could've won!"

Harper mumbled something and clenched his fists. "He asked how much Malfoy had paid me to let me play for him..."

"That's the thing that made you miss the Snitch?" Miles said and Crabbe snickered.

"You weren't really trying to stop the Quaffle now, were you?"

"Look who's talking! You were really handling all those Bludgers! Where were you when that Bludger stopped Blaise from scoring?" Miles yelled and he let go off Harper so he could turn around to face Crabbe, who was quite some inches taller than him.

"So now it's my fault we lost? Zabini could have just dodged that Bludger!"

"What? It was aimed straight at me! There's now way I could've dodged that!" Blaise retorted and he walked up next to Miles, across from Crabbe.

Crabbe stretched his muscles and he tucked up his sleeves.

"Guys!" I tried and I tried to get in between them, which was impossible because they were much taller and stronger than me.

I was pushed aside roughly while Crabbe headed for Miles. Goyle could grab his arms just in time and he pulled him back. Miles was standing ready with his fists in front of his face and he would have hit Crabbe square on the nose if Goyle hadn't pulled him back.

"What's going on here?" Madam Hooch walked our way and she shook her head, probably because this kind of behaviour in the Slytherin team was nothing new for her. "Off the field, all of you! Go!" she yelled and Crabbe gave Miles one final glare before walking up to the castle together with Goyle.

"You too, come on!" Madam Hooch pointed in the direction of the changing rooms and Blaise nodded.

The players from the Gryffindor team walked off the field with linked arms, followed by a cheering and clapping masse which was walking back towards the castle.

"Do you think we should chase after Urquhart? You know, to make sure Malfoy survives him?" Miles asked but a moment later he realized what he had asked and he broke out in a fit of laughter, soon followed by Blaise and me.

"With some luck they will Curse each other all the way into the Hospital wing. Then we will at least be freed of them for a couple of days, maybe even a week!" I laughed and Blaise grinned.

"I still don't understand what you all have against Malfoy."

"I still don't understand why you are actually being 'friendly' with him, the way he treats you!" Miles retorted and swung his broom over his shoulders. "Let's go, we still have a party to attend to in the Common Room!"

Harper and I looked at him with cocked eyebrows.

"What party? We lost, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do with all the food? And it would be a waste of all the fire whiskey," Blaise smirked and he and Miles ran for the castle.

I laughed and ran after them, followed by Harper. Sometimes, they really were unbelievable.


	16. Playing 'Hide And Seek'

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **P l a y i n g . ' H i d e . a n d . S e e k ' –**

* * *

"Stop your whining, it's your own fault! The only one who is permitted to whine is me!"

Jo chuckled and Blaise gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"Because of you guys I don't have a reason to not finish my homework. Now I'm condemned to finish Snape's essay this afternoon!"

Jo's face lost all colour and Blaise his eyes became big. "We have an essay for Snape?" Jo mumbled and I nodded. "And you're telling us now? When is it due?"

"No need to panic people! You still have three hours to finish it, right?" I asked while laughing as we climbed the stairs that led out of the dungeons.

Blaise growled something and he angrily pushed some second year down the stairs.

I just snickered at this while I followed them in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Jo tried and she stuck out her lower lip while she looked at me with her big, blue puppy eyes.

"Very funny, but I don't voluntary come forward to spent my free Sunday afternoon together with Snape, sorry."

"It's OK, it's our fault anyways."

My jaw dropped en I looked at her surprised. "Excuse me?"

Blaise had turned as well and Jo's eyes drifted between my own and Blaise's before she said:

"Yeah, we should have invited him too, no wonder he's mad as hell..."

Blaise and I erupted into fits of laughter en Jo grinned.

"Why so cheery?" a voice said from behind me and I turned around, to see Miles standing there. He had dark bags under his eyes and he was holding his head with one of his hands.

"And I thought I looked bad," I heard Jo mumble to Blaise and he snickered slightly.

I shook my head while I looked around the Entrance Hall. About the whole House had managed to get into a detention today, with the exception of Urquhart, Malfoy, I and a handful of first and second years. The party in the Common Room yesterday afternoon _and_ evening had, softly said, ended up in a disaster.

When Harper and I finally had arrived, it had looked like the party had already been going on for hours and the empty crates of Butterbeer were already lined up against the walls. In one corner of the room, close to the fireplace, two large banners from Gryffindor were being set on fire by Theo and some unknown seventh year and not far from them, Crabbe and Goyle had been standing. Stuffing their themselves with food, next to a table which was filled with tons of it, probably stolen from the kitchens. A lot of the fifth and sixth years had been hanging on and around the couches and chairs and the music had been echoing through the room through a couple of magically amplified speakers.

Lucky for me, I had seen the danger coming and after a couple of Butterbeers and had sneaked up the stairs into the girls Dormitories. Partly because I was also being chased by a seventh year with really bad teeth. I couldn't find Jo anymore either and it had seemed like Blaise had disappeared from the face of the earth as well.

Next, I woke up this morning in a deserted Dorm. It was unusually quiet without Millicent's snoring and the whining and moping coming from Pansy. Even Jo was nowhere to be seen. I had dressed and had started the search for my missing roommates, but when I entered the Common Room, I didn't need to look any further.

Jo was sleeping on one of the large, leather couches next to a loudly snoring Miles and Daphne had just stumbled down the stairs leading to the boys Dorms with a hangover you could probably even smell all the way up into the Gryffindor Tower. Pansy and Millicent were lying next to the fireplace, leaning against each other and wrapped into something that looked like a red Gryffindor banner. I hadn't been able to find Blaise though, which hopefully meant that he had been able to find his own bed instead of just dropping down were he had been standing.

Across the remainder of the room lay some scattered comatose students in an utterly and totally trashed Common Room. In the fireplace I had vaguely made out the remainders of the other red banner and the empty bottles of Butterbeer and Fire Whisky littered everywhere. All the furniture had been swapped around and there were even some couches lying upside down. On of the big, heavy oak tables was also lying upside down, with all four legs in the air and it was covered with cushions coming from one of the green couches. The room had smelled like booze and another sour smell which had came from one of the still dark corners, were two dark figures were sprawled around the floor.

Snape hadn't burst through the door ten minutes after me waking Jo and Miles, followed by two scared looking first years who had informed him about the situation.

This resulted into a detention for anyone who had still been knocked-out or who hadn't been able to walk straight, which, to Snape's great disapproval, turned out to be almost everyone of his House. Only the couple of first and second years who had escaped the natural disaster, got away from it together with me. I had been as sober as could be, which didn't give Snape a reason to punish me as well. Malfoy and Urquhart hadn't even been around, so they hadn't been punished either.

I grinned while thinking back to this morning. 'Wonder what it will look like when we win the next game...'

"Jen, don't leave us!" Jo grabbed my arm when I was about to walk away from them and she pulled me back to a yawning Blaise and a crossed eyed Miles.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Snape walked into the Entrance Hall. Those standing close to the doors had turned around slowly, but the Slytherins who were standing at the back of the Hall only covered their ears when the doors smacked against the walls.

"I expect you all to be seated within five minutes," Snape drawled out and I peaked inside the Great Hall. It had been changed into a detention classroom: the large House tables had been replaced by small tables and the High Table had been replaced by a small desk.

"Have fun," I said and I waved at Jo an Blaise.

"Jen, don't you dare. You were at the party too!" Jo screamed when I swung my bag around my shoulders.

"Come on, Snape expects you. Chop, chop!" I clapped my hands and chuckled slightly. It was odd being this happy while everyone else was being grumpy and moody, didn't happen to me often.

Jo gave me an ever destructing glare and Blaise just yawned some more. They sauntered in, followed by the rest of the Slytherin House and I started walking up the stairs to the fourth floor.

I sighed loudly with every step I took. It was a Sunday and my prospect was to sit in the library all day and write a boring piece for Snape, which I was sure I was going to fail wit a Dreadful.

The castle was literally abandoned and I suspected all the other students to be sitting in their warm Common Rooms absolutely _not_ doing any of their homework. 'Well, except for the Ravenclaws maybe and of course the rest of my House,' I thought while walking up another flight of stairs.

On the second floor, suddenly a cold chill ran up and down my spine. I turned around to see if there was a window left open or something, but there were now windows to be seen.

"_Jennifer_..."

I stopped dead in my tracks, halfway though the hallway.

"_Jennifer_..."

"Who's there?" I yelled and I took a few steps back. No answer came; the hallway was empty except for me. I looked around me again, before I concluded that I must have imagined someone calling my name. That was, until the chilly voice that spoke called for the third time:

"_Jennifer_..."

I took a sprint towards the stairs and ran the last part of the way, straight into the library. Whoever was following me couldn't hurt me now, the library had plenty of people around to notice something happen to me. I looked around and I saw a couple of Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws sitting in a corner. They had piles of books in front of them and they were busy doing their homework. Fanatics.

I walked up to a table across from the entrance doors and I threw my bag on it. A couple of books occupied the far left of the table but I ignored them and grabbed my own books. I looked though the room one more time before pulling my attention to the empty piece of parchment in front of me. Everything seemed normal, well at least normal enough for Hogwarts' standards. I took out my ink and quill and wrote my name on top of the parchment, followed by the subject. After that I put my quill down again, bored already.

"Jenna!" someone suddenly yelled and I shut up immediately. But it wasn't the odd voice that was calling me, but a cheery Hermione who was walking in my direction and she added more books to the already large and wobbly pile on the left. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," she said, when I sat down again, breathing heavily.

"Oh, don't worry about it. So those were yours?" I mumbled, taken off guard by her surprisingly good mood. I hadn't said anything to her after the Saturday of our Hogsmeade trip.

"Yes, I wanted to get a head start at things for History of Magic. We have so much stuff to learn for our exams, if I don't start preparing for it now, I don't know if I will ever find the time to do it..." Her face grew paler when the thought of her getting behind in schoolwork entered her mind, but she waved it away quickly. "Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in ages, Harry was watching my every move. I really tried to talk Harry into talking to you, but Ron wasn't helping much..." When she said Ron I could swear I saw a tiny tear form in her eye but she quickly blinked it away and recovered herself. "He kept yelling the names of the guys you were with," she sighed softly.

I slowly nodded and I put my head in my hands. I knew how he could be.

"So, what brings you here on this beautiful Sunday afternoon?" she whispered while she looked at the cover of my book. "Defence Against the Dark Arts? But, shouldn't that be handed in tomorrow?"

I nodded and grinned when I saw her horrified face. "Don't worry, I'll finish it in time, I hope," I added the last words in a near whisper. "Congratulations by the way, with your win yesterday."

She just nodded while she opened a gigantic thick and dusty old book. I broke out into a coughing fit and I turned my head away when all the dust swayed through the air.

"Ron was pretty good," I tried again, but again, she just nodded. She probably wasn't to keen on talking about Ron right now.

I turned around, to face my work while Hermione started scribbling on a piece of parchment. I ignored the sound her quill made when she wrote something down and my thoughts slowly started drifting out of my head.

First, I thought of Jo, Blaise and Miles in the Great Hall, probably sweating above their essays. OK, scratch the last part, probably sweating on some new ideas to annoy Snape during their detention. I grinned slightly while I looked out of the huge window in the wall Hermione and I were sitting next to. It was raining softly, mixed with some hail and the wind was pounding on the windows. Obviously no weather to be outside at the moment, I spontaneously felt sorry for Hagrid, who I saw walking around the grounds on his own from my position by the window.

What would it be like if I had never come to Hogwarts in the first place? The only thing I've done around here until now is causing problems... What if I never came here, what if I had just declined the offer...

"_You wouldn't have done that_..." the strangely familiar voice echoed through my head again.

I shivered when the window flew open and the parchment which was sprawled all over the table flew into the air and landed a couple of feet away. The temperature dropped immediately and I felt myself getting slightly lightheaded when I heard a ringing sound in my ears.

"_Jennifer, you cannot hide yourself. You cannot run away, not from me_..."

"Hermione? did you hear that?" I looked around and saw that she was struggling with the heavy window, which refused to close.

"Huh, did you say something, Jenna?"

I shook my head and looked at the rows and rows of bookcases, to see if there was anyone behind them trying to be funny.

The ringing got worse and the sound of the raging winds slowly died out.

"_Jennifer_..."

I grabbed the thing that was closest at hand, the table, while a feeling I knew all to well took control over my body. I couldn't hear anything anymore and I squeezed my eyes closed. 'Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch,' I thought but it didn't help.

"_Playtime is over, come out come out wherever you are. I'm going to find you_..."

"Jenna?" sounded Hermione's voice in the distance, but I kept my eyes closed tightly. 'He cannot know where I am, I have to be strong. Clear your head and think of something else, Mornington Crescent Metro station, Mornington Crescent Metro station, Mornington Crescent Metro station...'

"_Stop playing and show yourself_!" The calm voice became agitated and I slid to the floor while it kept shouting through my head.

"Go away, go away! Leave me alone!" Tears were pouring down my face and then it happened. Everything I had worked so hard to protect flashed before my closed eyes: the last days of the holidays with the Weasleys... my visit do Diagon Alley... getting aboard the Hogwarts Express... and last the image of Hogwarts as I had first seen it, a dark form against the sky, with thousands of lights behind the windows...

"_I always get what I want, and what I want right now, is you_..." was the last thing the voice said and the ringing noise left my ears. The window shut itself and the wind disappeared.

"Jenna!"

I felled myself being shaken but I refused to open my eyes or reply something. I didn't trust my voice at the moment and I was afraid that my eyes would show nothing but horror.

"What happened here?" a shocked woman's voice said, I assumed she was Madam Pince, the librarian of the school.

"I, I don't know," I heard Hermione stutter and I felt two hands on my shoulders which tried to gently pull me up. "Jenna?" she whispered again but I didn't react.

I started shaking while I rubbed my sore eyes. The tears on my cheeks had dried and I sniffed my nose. "I– I'm OK," I mumbled and I slowly opened my eyes.

The wind had caused a havoc in the part of the library where we were seated. Papers and parchment were tossed around in every possible direction and Hermione's hair was sticking up even wilder than it normally did, thanks to her fight with the stubborn window.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing," Hermione pulled my arm, but I shook my head.

"No, Dumbledore, I need to speak with Dumbledore," I whispered and I grabbed my shoulder bag. I shoved my book and parchment in it and took a few steps in the direction of the doors when Hermione's hand wrapped around my wrist.

"You first have to go to the Hospital Wing, you almost fainted Jenna. You look terribly pale, too."

"No, Dumbledore," I stated and I stumbled passed a shocked Madam Pince.

She looked at the damage the wind had caused her precious books with wide eyes. "Take her away, quickly! And I don't want to see you two in here for a very long time!" she shrieked and she pushed me and Hermione through the doors and out into the hallway.

I looked around, amazed at the quickness and I pushed a hand to my forehead. I needed to see Dumbledore, it was of the upmost importance that I spoke with him. I just hoped he wouldn't be on another of his 'trips', I hadn't spoken to the old man in ages.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to Dumbledore, or Snape," I said and she nodded.

"As long as you let me take you to the Hospital Wing to get you checked up when you're done."

"OK," was everything I mumbled before dashing down the stairs.

We stopped in front of the gargoyle and looked at each other. "Do you know the password?"

"Acid Pops," Hermione said confidently, but the gargoyle stayed put. "I'm sure that's the password Harry used." She repeated it again when the statue opened its eyes, obviously annoyed as hell.

"The Headmaster is currently unavailable. You can visit Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall instead," it screeched and I sighed loudly.

"Snape, _now_!" I pulled Hermione away from the annoyed gargoyle by her robes and ran down some more stairs, towards the Great Hall. Detention couldn't have finished this soon, so I expected Snape to still be there, torturing his students.

When we opened the doors to the Great Hall, however, Professor Flitwick was sitting behind the desk, seated on his usual large pile of pillows.

Everyone in the Hall turned their heads and Jo gave an enthusiastic wave. "I knew you would change your mind! Can't live without me, huh?"

I tried to force a smile on my face while I ran to Flitwick. "Professor, have you seen Snape? I need to talk to him!"

"Oh, Professor Snape is in his office, some kind of emergency I believe. I think you can find him there," the small wizard squeaked and I sprinted out of the Great Hall again.

'It was taking too long, too long. He could be on his way at this moment...'

"Jenna, what -"

"Dungeons!" I interrupted Hermione's question for an explanation and I flew down the stairs, into the darkness of the dungeons, with Hermione following close. She was too concerned to leave me alone. I ran for Snape's office and I pulled the door open with immense force, which made it slam into the wall. I stumbled in, breathing heavily from all the running and I looked up. A very surprised and probably very annoyed Snape and Malfoy looked at me.

"Professor, this is an emergency! I HAVE to speak to you..." I panted, my heart was bouncing in my chest.

"I see. I will talk to you tonight, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coolly and he gave Malfoy a brief nod, who left the room as fast as he could.

"Mudbloods," he sneered as he walked passed us, but I ignored him.

"What's it now, Miss Tate? What is so urgent that you barge into my office _without_ knocking and interrupt my meeting with Mr. Malfoy?"

"I -" I started, but my throat closed up when I thought about it. The images that had run through my head, that creepy voice which had seen all of my memories, everyone of them, even those of Hogwarts...

"He knows Professor, he knows where I am."


	17. Remeber Who You Are

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **R e m e m b e r . W h o . Y o u . A r e –**

* * *

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind to wait outside for a moment, this won't take very long," Snape said slowly while he kept looking me in the eyes.

Hermione nodded carefully and she stepped out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Snape muttered a spell and he pointed his wand at the door before he resumed his position in the chair behind his desk. "Tell me what happened," he demanded and I swallowed.

I sat down in the chair across from him and I told him everything I had heard and had seen. I fell quiet loads of times when I needed to calm myself down before continuing.

Snape stayed silent and nodded now and then. When I was finished he sighed loudly and he gave me a look that clearly stated he was irritated by me. "You do know that we have talked about this issue a number of times, don't you? Hogwarts is an impregnable building. Every minute of the day, Dark Forces attempt to penetrate this castle, but none of them succeed. Professor Dumbledore is protecting this castle excellently and as long as he is here we have nothing to fear what so ever. As long as the Headmaster is here, you are safe."

"But I – He knows where I am Professor! He can be on his way as we speak with an army of His Death Eaters!"

"Did you not listen to what I just told you? He cannot penetrate this castle! Dumbledore protected the school with a number of spells unknown to the Dark Lord and it is impossible, even for Him, to come and barge into this castle." He looked at me, his black eyes staring directly into my green ones and I swallowed again. He still hadn't reassured me enough, though.

"The only thing we need to think about right now is that head of yours. You need to keep it empty from now on. That way, the families of your co-students will not be in danger."

My eyes became big and I looked at Snape with my mouth wide open. "What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord has been known for using acquaintances and family from the ones he wants. He used this same trick on Potter last year."

"But -" I started but I was being interrupted by Snape again.

"That means that you will have to arrange your thoughts and memories and make sure you won't let them go wandering off. That the Dark Lord managed to get in your head is in itself an astonishment and it won't stay that way. He will try new things to get information," he said on the moment the door from his office burst open.

"Jenna!" someone shouted and I looked around scared.

Jo stumbled into the office, followed by Hermione who still had her hands round Jo's shoulders. It was obvious she had tried to keep Jo from barging in like she had just done.

"Miss Jones?" Snape gave her a quizzical look.

"I saw how you ran out of the Great Hall! What is going on?" she yelled, ignoring Snape completely.

"She will obviously tell you when she is ready to do so, but we are having a conversation at the moment. So if you would just wait outside together with Miss Granger?" Snape said and Jo gave him a filthy glare.

She placed one hand on my shoulder and she gave it a light squeeze before walking towards door. Jo was the only one who knew my true story and she had every reason to be frightened.

"We're nearly done, right Professor?" I asked, hoping it really wouldn't take long. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep some.

Snape said nothing and pointed towards the door with one bony finger. Hermione and Jo walked out in silence and Jo closed the door behind her softly.

"Where were we?" Snape asked and he mumbled a new spell to prevent Jo from eavesdropping on us.

I turned to him again and I looked at my hands.

"You know what to do. And with your lessons I will immediately know if you have practiced or not."

I sighed and I nodded. I knew what he would do if I wouldn't practiced but with innocent lives on the line I would do everything I could to improve my Occlumency skills. I couldn't think of all the things Voldemort could do to Jo's family, or Blaise's...

"Do you think you can get to the Common Room by yourself?"

"Jo can help me," I mumbled and I slowly got up. My head felt heavy and I felt an upcoming headache on the way.

Snape nodded and shifted his attention to the unfinished work on his desk.

As soon as I opened the door Jo jumped towards me and gave me a bear hug. "Jenna! Are you OK? You look a bit pale, do you want to pay a little visit to Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione gave me a look and I sighed.

"Honestly, I'm fine, really, I just need to go and lay down somewhere."

"I'll help you to get down to _our_ Common Room," Jo said and she offered me her shoulder. She gave Hermione a nasty look and she pulled me out into the hallway.

"Jo, I'm still able to walk for myself!"

She ignored me and pulled me all the way down to the Common Room. Once we arrived there, she pushed me in a chair in one of the farthest corners and she gave me a concerned look. "Are you sure you're OK? I mean, Granger told me what happened, that you heard voices..." She placed her hand on my forehead but I softly slapped it away.

"Yes, I heard a voice," I muttered with aversion and Jo pulled me into the corner even more.

"Hearing voices is one of the first signs of insanity!" a cold voice yelled through the room and Jo spun around in her chair so fast she nearly fell out of it.

"Shut it, Malfoy," was everything I said and I looked at the floor again.

It became quiet in the room and I silently hoped he would let it go and mind his own business; I really didn't feel like discussing unimportant issues with him.

I gazed through the room briefly again, but it turned out to be nearly empty. The rest of the House was still in detention with Professor Flitwick in the Great Hall. The only ones present were a couple of first years bent over their homework and there was Malfoy.

He was sitting in front of the fire in a big leather chair and he was looking straight at us. When he saw me looking he grinned slyly and he averted his gaze again.

I continued with my story in a whisper. "It was Him, Jo, and He saw everything. Where I am..." That's where I stranded. The memory lay to fresh in my mind to tell it again.

"You-Know-Who? He knows where you are?"

"Jolene!" I gave her a push and she immediately closed her mouth. I looked at the first years but they were still busy with their own work and Malfoy was still staring in the fire. "A bit quieter if it's possible," I hissed and Jo grinned.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "but I mean, You-Know-Who?" she now whispered.

I carefully nodded and I thought about how to tell Jo her family may be in danger. "There's something else..." I mumbled and I looked at the floor again. My feet were very interesting today. "Snape told me something else..."

Jo looked at me and she moved her chair even closer to mine. "What do you mean?"

"Snape said that You-Know-Who couldn't get to me while I'm here, even though He knows where I am," I stopped to calm myself down a bit. "That's why He will probably try to use other people to make sure I will come to Him."

Jo's eyes became big as saucers and she gasped for air. "You mean that, that -" she couldn't say it.

"If I don't be careful and He will know you're my friend, like Blaise, He will try to go after your family. He doesn't care if He will make extra victims, as long as it gets me to Him."

Jo wanted to say something but I interrupted her.

"I know it sounds absurd, but Snape said He did it to Harry last year. He entered Harry's mind and showed him things that -" I looked around when the door opened and the rest of the House entered.

"I'm going upstairs," I mumbled and Jo nodded. "Please don't tell Blaise? I don't want him to worry too much about me," I whispered while thinking of that time when I ended up in the Hospital. I couldn't think of his concern if he knew about this.

I walked up the stairs and while passing by the ones that went up to the boys dorms I saw that Malfoy was escaping the crowd as well. I trudged up the stairs when I saw him disappearing in the corridor and I walked into my own dorm.

* * *

"Jenna?"

I felt someone shaking me softly and I opened my eyes. "Whassup?" I mumbled drowsily and I robbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Come on, you have to get up!"

"Why?" I asked groggily and I turned around in my bed.

"Now! You have to get to breakfast." Someone was tugging at my covers and I shivered when it flew away and landed on the floor.

"Thanks, now I'm tired _and_ cold," I grumbled and I sat up straight.

Jo looked at me with narrowed eyes. "If you don't come out of bed right now -"

"Yea, yea, I'm moving," I mumbled and I walked to the bathroom, tripping over my own two feet.

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes in the Great Hall!" I heard her yell and I walked into the shower.

"Whatever," I mumbled and I turned on the shower.

Within twenty minutes I was dressed and a little bit more awake then I had been before. I bent down to grab my book bag and when I got up, the world twisted before my eyes and I pushed one hand to my head. I walked into the hallway and down the stairs with a struggle but I made it to the entrance door and I pushed it open. Next, I walked out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall.

I dropped myself down next to Jo and I dropped my head on the table, groaning.

"She hasn't noticed anything! Everyone who walked past has noticed except for her!" I heard a voice say, followed by Jo's.

"Jenna, what do you want for a drink?"

I looked up for a moment, it took a while for my vision to sober up and I lazily pointed to a big goblet with water next to a huge green cake. "What's that for? What are we celebrating?"

Next to me I heard someone sigh loudly and I looked at the other people sitting around me.

On my left Miles was seated, he was the one that had sighed, and to my right Jo sat. Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting across from me. Crabbe and Goyle were eying the cake with big eyes.

"Happy birthday, Jenna!" Blaise and Theo yelled at the same time and my jaw dropped.

"It's my birthday? But -"

Jo looked at me, full of concern. "The twenty-fifth of November, right?"

"Yes," I said slowly and then I downed on me. "Thank you!" I screamed and I gave Jo a huge hug.

Blaise grinned while he shoved a large present across the table. "Eventually she would have remembered, I told you?"

"I -" I staggered and I looked at the birthday cake and all the presents around it with big eyes. How could I be so stupid as to forget my _own_ birthday?

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Jenna!" Miles said and he kissed my cheek. "You're now officially a witch of age!"

I grinned and I gave him a hug. "Thank you all! How did you know?"

Jo grinned and tried to act as innocently as possible. "I might have looked through your stuff a bit..."

"Thank Merlin you did, otherwise no one would have known," Theo said and he gave me a concerned look. "Is everything OK in there?"

"Of course, I just lost track of the date," I answered quickly but Blaise didn't fall for it.

"Don't give us that, Jenna. You're not OK. You sleep difficultly, you almost eat nothing -" he started and Jo filled him in.

"You stopped talking to everyone, except for Blaise and me but you only say something to us when _we_ start the conversation, you're getting behind in your schoolwork -"

"Not to mention the Quidditch Practices you've missed," Miles mumbled.

"Jenna?" Jo snapped her fingers to attract all the attention to her.

I blinked a couple of times and I looked at my empty plate again. I knew I wasn't doing too well, hell, I was doing really badly. Ever since Snape had told me to concentrate and get rid of any stray thoughts, that was the only thing I did nowadays. I never talked to the other students, only to Jo and Blaise because they started talking to me. I didn't sleep well for two weeks now and sometimes I awoke in the middle of the night because I had been dreaming about Hogwarts. As a result I couldn't get too sleep anymore which left me wide awake most of the nights and sleepy during classes. I had missed the last Quidditch Practice because I had fallen asleep on a couch in the Common Room and I never spoke with Harry and Ron anymore. I hadn't even spoken to Hermione for at least three weeks. Should I continue?

"Let's not talk about that today, OK? We only have three lessons today and that means that the rest of the day we'll be celebrating Jenna's birthday," Theo suggested and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle nodded.

"Why aren't you sitting with Malfoy?" I asked when Jo started cutting the cake and handed a piece to Goyle. He shrugged and looked at the other end of the table.

I followed his gaze and saw Malfoy wasn't there.

"You're almost as much absent as Malfoy is," Blaise mumbled and Crabbe nodded while pushing one half of his cake in his mouth.

"Open your presents!" Miles yelled suddenly and he motioned to the big one Blaise had shoved in my direction earlier. It was wrapped in green paper and it had a silver bow on it. "Come on!" he said and I quickly pulled off the bow.

I opened the package and pulled a dark green pullover out of it. On the front it had the Slytherin crest and on the back it said my last name in silver letters: _Tate_.

Miles grinned when he saw I liked it. "It's from me and Blaise, it's bewitched, that way you can have it show anything you like."

"Thanks!" I said while I opened the next one. It was wrapped in a neat, brown paper with a card attached to it: _Sweetie, happy birthday wishes from me and Arthur, Molly Weasley_. It contained homemade pasties – they were still warm – and a large knitted scarf. I smiled while putting on the scarf and opening the next present.

It was sloppily wrapped and it consisted of a large assortment of sweets from Honeydukes Sweetshop. I didn't have to take a guess at the geniuses who gave me this and Crabbe and Goyle grinned at me. I nodded to them and they went back to their eating.

Theo shoved a small black box in my direction, with a red bow around it and I opened it carefully. On the cushion in the box lay a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake. It had two emeralds for eyes and the tail was decorated with small diamonds.

"Theo, this must have cost you a fortune!" I exclaimed while Jo examined the expensive jewelry. I wasn't this close to Theo, he shouldn't have given me something like this for my birthday.

He just shrugged and shook his head. "It was nothing, you're special Jenna. And special people deserve special gifts."

I grinned en nodded, before I turned to Jo. She had been pulling my sleeve and she clearly wanted to give me her present.

"Congratulations, Jenna!" she said and she handed me a small, white box.

I opened it and gasped for breath. "Jo," I mumbled while I pulled the locket out. It was a large, oval shaped locket with the initials _J M T _engraved in it.

"Open it," she muttered while the boys looked at her with their mouths open wide.

I opened the locket and the tears immediately filled my eyes. In the oval locket I saw a picture of me and my mom. The only picture I had of her. She was smiling while hugging me, a small baby, not even half a year old.

"Thanks..." I mumbled and I buried her in a huge hug. "You shouldn't have."

"Yes I should have. My family has enough money with which nothing happens and I thought this was the only fit gift for my best friend. And this way you will always remember who you are, and don't you ever forget it," she said sternly and I laughed.

The guys looked from me to Jo with quizzical expressions on their faces and I swear I heard Miles mumble: "Girls..."

The rest of the day went by in a haze and after my lessons of Potions, Transfiguration and Herbology I was awaited in the Common Room by Jo, Blaise, Theo and Miles, who had skipped his last class of the day for me. The rest of the afternoon we just sat in the room, close to the warm fire while we laughed at the third years coming in soaked wet from their Care of Magical Creatures lesson outside.

The weather was terrible outside, storming even, but it could never ruin my mood today. I had never felt happy like this before in my life. Doing nothing except hanging around with my _friends_.

That night we went to bed pretty late and tipsy. Miles had smuggled in some Butterbeer and Crabbe and Goyle managed to get some food from the kitchens. The thought of Voldemort hadn't come to mind once that night and around two AM I finally fell into the quiet and dreamless sleep I deserved so much.


	18. She's Nothing Special Or Something

**A/N: **This chapter was written in Draco Malfoy's point of view. I thought to make that clear before you all start reading this and get confused. It will only be this chapter that's written in his POV, the next one will switch back to Jenna again.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **S h e ' s . N o t h i n g . S p e c i a l . O r . S o m e t h i n g –**

* * *

I walked out onto the seventh floor, sighing. 'This mission is going to get me killed,' I thought while I stretched and I slowly walked back down. I also had to think of something to guard the hallways. Whenever I was inside, I wouldn't know if someone was waiting for me to come out.

I trudged down the stairs and strutted through the Entrance Hall when a cold hand grabbed my upper arm firmly. I turned around fast and I looked straight at the old face of Filch.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I sneered while I looked him straight in the eyes. Usually that was enough to scare the filthy Squib back to the den he came from, but he didn't let go of me this time.

"Professor Snape has asked me to watch out for you, he wants to speak to you," the concierge said and I gave him a filthy look.

"Snape wants to speak to me? Why -" But before I could say something more I was being pulled in the direction of the Great Hall.

I grinned for a moment, thinking of the rest of my House sitting in detention in there. I had spent all of the night and most of the morning in the Room Where Everything's Hidden and that's why I had escaped the detention.

Filch wanted to open the doors when they flew open from the other side.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. I was waiting for you." Snape smiled evilly and he took my arm from Filch. He dragged me towards the dungeons and he pushed me into his dark office.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape yelled while he closed his door with a bang.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Professor_," I snarled and I crossed my arms. What gave him the right to poke his abnormally large nose into my business? _I_ had to do it, alone!

"I think you have a fair idea about what you're doing, Draco, you have -" But he couldn't finish his sentence because the door suddenly burst open and Tate stumbled in.

"Professor, this is an emergency! I HAVE to speak to you..." she panted and she gave Snape an almost desperate look. Pure fear radiated from her eyes.

"I see. I will talk to you tonight, Mr Malfoy," Snape said coolly and he gave me a brief nod. I turned around and left the room as fast as I could.

"Mudbloods," I sneered to Tate and Granger, who had entered behind her. I expected a witty remark but she didn't even look at me. There was seriously something very strange going and I decided to just wait outside for a few minutes to listen to what they would have to say. What was she doing with Granger anyway?

"What's it now, Miss Tate? What is so urgent that you barge into my office for _without_ knocking and interrupting my meeting with Mr Malfoy?" I heard Snape say and I silently thanked Tate for ruining my previous conversation with Snape. He was getting suspicious and I couldn't have escaped him if it wasn't for her.

"I -" she started but she just couldn't say what she wanted to. After what looked like an eternity she whispered: "He knows Professor, he knows where I am."

"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind to wait outside for a moment, this won't take very long," Snape said slowly while I took a few steps back. What did that mean? Who knows where she is?

Granger walked out with a shocked expression on her face. It was clear she too didn't know what the hell Tate was talking about.

"Why was she with you, Granger?"

She turned around, surprised, when she had heard me. Probably thought I had been long gone. "That's absolutely none of your business, Malfoy," she muttered after she regained herself from my sudden appearance.

I shrugged and turned around on my heels. "I'm just concerned for the reputation of my House. She may be a Mudblood, but that still does not give her the right to hang around with the Gryffindors," I said briefly and I walked off.

I slowly sauntered back to the Common Room and when I finally arrived I dropped myself in one of the big, leather couches in font of the warm fire. After I had scared two second years out of it of course. I sighed and I closed my eyes. Why did my life had to be so complicated? My thoughts wandered off to Tate's face when she was standing in front of Snape. She had looked so frightened, terrified even.

I shook my head and opened my eyes again. Why was I thinking of her? A stupid Mudblood, I should keep my thoughts with my work; I still hadn't fixed that bloody thing yet. The thoughts of my mission left my head when the door opened again and Tate and her friend Jones came in. I turned around and watched amusedly how Jones pushed her friend in a chair and how she held her hand against Tate's forehead as if she was having a cold or something.

"Yes, I heard a voice," I heard Tate mutter against her will and I just couldn't refrain myself from commenting.

"Hearing voices is one of the first signs of insanity!" I called, grinning, and Jones spun around in her chair so fast she nearly fell out of it.

"Shut it, Malfoy," was everything Tate said and she looked at the floor again.

Now I really knew there was something terribly wrong with her. That's the second time she ignored one of my comments now. I looked into the fire frowning and I mentally smacked myself. Get her out of your head, get her out of your head.

From the corner of my eyes I saw her looking trough the room. I grinned slyly when she saw me looking at her and I averted my gaze. I looked into the dancing flames in the fireplace and I silently sighed.

Tate whispered something and suddenly Jones gasped for air. "He knows where you are?"

"Jo!" I heard Tate yell and I was smart enough to not turn around again. If they thought I hadn't heard they might continue talking about it. I was almost certain that Jones had meant the Dark Lord when she had said 'He'. Why would He be after Tate, it's not like she's special or something...

Suddenly I thought back about that night I had caught her, Weasley and Granger outside on the Quidditch Pitch. She was furious about me trying to curse her pathetic Gryffindor friends. I shivered when I thought back at that huge spiral of fire she had summoned. Was that the reason He wanted her? Or maybe because she is able to do a Non Verbal spell without any practice. I remembered our first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or that time Pansy ended up in the Hospital Wing, she had said – no screamed – that Tate had to be removed from the school because she was 'dangerous'.

I turned around again but I saw the girls had retreated back into the corner even more and their vices were nothing but a very soft whisper. I sighed loudly and I got up from the chair when the door opened again and the rest of the House walked in. The small room was now flooding with Slytherins and I just wanted some peace and quiet.

In one fluent movement I walked up the stairs and I trudged through the hallway towards my room. I pushed the door open and I dropped myself on the last bed in line.

Not even a minute later the door opened again and I heard two persons stumbling in the room. I didn't need to open my eyes to see who it were when I first heard a closet being opened followed by a dumb snicker from one of them.

"Crabbe, Goyle, could you possibly be any louder? With the noise the two of you make you can even wake a hibernating dragon!" I snarled without looking at them.

I heard them mumble something unintelligibly before they continued to do whatever they were doing.

"Hey, Crabbe! I have found another one!" I heard a well-known and very irritating voice yell and I groaned while I buried my face in one of my pillows. "Oi, Draco, still having some trouble with that cold you caught?"

I didn't react to it and I heard how Blaise let himself fall on his bed. "You really missed a great party yesterday!" he exclaimed, but I wasn't listening.

Crabbe and Goyle were still looking for something in their closet and one of them bumped his head against the door loudly, which I heard thanks to a loud BANG, followed by a series of impressive curses. It must have been Goyle who had hit his head: he always had the bigger vocabulary of the two.

And to complete the party, a cranky Theodore Nott walked in. "I have had it with Snape and his detentions!" he yelled furiously and I opened my eyes.

"Can you maybe express your wonderful feelings somewhere else?"

"If you're having trouble with it you can go and find another place to be, _Draco_," he said, challenging me and at that moment I wanted to throw him out of a window or something.

I just gave Nott my best glare, which he reacted to by waving his hand in the air dismissively. I could only just hold myself back from following my thoughts because of Snape and I really didn't need any more trouble with him. Why didn't they all just leave me alone? I fell back on my bed when I heard Blaise his voice again.

"Where the hell were you anyway last night?" I assumed he was talking to me, but I didn't react at once. Curious git.

"What do you care where I'm going" I asked violently and I noticed he immediately averted his eyes.

He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe was still rummaging through his drawers while Goyle was sitting on his bed with a huge bump on the side of his left temple.

I grinned and I folded my arms behind my head while I kicked off my shoes. If they could just be silent, for only a couple of minutes then...

"How is it going between you and that Tate girl?" Nott asked Blaise while he fished a large piece of chocolate out of his trunk.

I looked from Nott to Blaise, who was looking to his hands and was being silent. What had I missed? Was there something going on between Blaise and the Mudblood? It didn't surprise me at all, I knew he had always had a bad taste when it came to girls.

I saw Nott grinning wickedly while he lay down on his bed as well, which unfortunately was standing next to mine. "If you don't hurry, she's taken soon," he continued and his grin grew even wider. "I wouldn't mind taking over from you, Zabini."

Blaise looked at him and sneered something.

"Or maybe our good little Draco here wants to have a go at her, he hasn't seen a woman since the beginning of the year."

It took me a while before I realised they were talking about me and I looked at Nott with furrowed eyebrows. "Meaning what exactly?"

"You know very well what I mean with that. What's taking all your time that you don't have any time for the girls no more?"

I laughed, for the first time in what looked like ages I laughed. "You call those creatures in our House _girls_?" I snickered and I got up. "And about Tate, you don't think I will ever even think about touching that filthy Mudblood, do you?"

Nott just shrugged. "From the things I've heard it seems her blood is just as pure as Blaise's."

"That's all I need to know," I grinned after one look at Blaise. His mother had been married and divorced so many times, by now, he doesn't even know who his real father is, let alone what his blood status is.

"You're going to loose your touch, Draco," Nott said and I heard Crabbe chuckle.

"I have more important things on my mind at the moment," I said in a bored tone as I looked at him.

"Oh, that's right, your little secret. The one no one is allowed to know about," he laughed and Blaise started laughing to. Probably because he was out of the spotlights now.

"Mate, you're not going to tell me you're still busy doing that secret mission of yours, do you?" Blaise asked and Nott laughed along with him.

I gave them both an icy glare and I grabbed my shoes from the floor. 'They don't know anything, anything! Did they really think it matters who you perform in school? You have absolutely nothing when you're finished here! What I've been doing is much more important then learning about Charms. How do I defend myself against the Dark Arts? Please!' I thought angrily and I left the room without saying another word.

* * *

I pulled my robes around my body even more while I started descending stairs towards the dungeons. It had been a long day again and I was currently fighting the urge to just drop down onto the ground and fall asleep. I groaned when I thought about what my mother had written in her last letter. The deadline hadn't been moved up and I had to be finished before the start of the new year, or else...

I couldn't even think about it. I shook if off of me and I whispered the password. The door to the Common Room swiftly opened and I slowly stepped in. The room was empty as I expected on this late hour, except for one large figure sitting on a couch.

"Zabini? What are you doing here?" I asked coolly and I found it difficult to hide my extreme tiredness to him.

"I can ask you the same question," came his reply and I sighed while I sat down on the couch across from him. This was not how I had wanted to spent the rest of my night...

"I'm a Prefect, I am allowed to walk around the castle after hours."

"Pansy already returned hours ago from her rounds, why weren't you with her? She said she hasn't seen you all night. Where are you always sneaking off to when the rest of the school is having dinner?"

I yawned loudly and I tried my hardest to look really pissed, but I failed miserably and Blaise gave me a look that clearly said 'what are you doing?'

"You're not doing well Draco, have you ever seen your reflection lately?"

I shook my head. I had avoided mirrors, but I had some hunches about how bad I looked. But I couldn't care less at the moment.

"I'm concerned for you, Draco. If you're going on this way, you'll ruin your body. You don't sleep, you don't eat," - my stomach made a loud growl at that – "you miss classes, you don't do your homework."

"Whenever _did_ I do my homework?" I asked but he ignored me.

"You're almost doing as badly as Jenna is doing..." he whispered but I heard him.

"What was that?" I asked sharply and Blaise looked at me.

"I'm your friend, even though you don't see me the same way. I'm just worried for your health. Why don't you spill it already so I can help you out of it? I really can help you."

Typical, Zabini is trying to act like the hero, just what I need. "I don't need any help!" I snarled and I gave him a glare.

Blaise shook his head. "Can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"It's not that simple, I can't just tell you that. And now _I_ want some answers, what are you doing out here so late?"

Blaise sighed and he diverted his gaze to the softly glowing fire in the fireplace before he looked up. "It was Jenna's birthday today," he softly mumbled.

"And?" I asked impatiently. I didn't see why he had to awake this late because of that.

"She's not doing so well and she doesn't want to speak about it. Jolene knows but she won't tell either. She had forgotten about her own birthday..." he mumbled to no one in particular.

I shrugged and laid myself down on the couch. I had seen how she looked, the few times I had actually seen her. Large black bags under her eyes from the obvious lack of seep, she looked thinner, probably because she wouldn't eat. And it had all started ever since she had had that conversation with Jones, a couple of weeks ago. I groaned when I caught myself thinking of her. Why did she enter my mind all the time? Why couldn't I just forget about her? She was no one, nothing! Maybe it was just because she was important for the Dark Lord. That had to be it, because she certainly didn't mean anything to me, did she?

"Who forgets her own birthday?" I said grinning, trying to get those thoughts out of my head and I turned so I could look at Blaise.

"It's not funny," he mumbled, but I didn't listen and yawned again.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I said and I got up. But before I could walk away Blaise grabbed my left arm. I turned around angrily and he immediately dropped it.

"Sorry mate, I just want," he sighed. "Just be careful, OK? I don't know what the hell you're doing, but it can't be good."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I know you, Draco," was everything he said to me before walking past me and up the stairs.

I looked at him until he was out of sight and I clenched my fists before I let myself fall back onto the couch. Blaise didn't know how dangerous it was, he didn't know...

I buried my face in my hands and I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself a bit. I couldn't handle all of this at once, not now I was so close to the deadline, _literally_. I felt my hands beginning to shake with lack of sleep and I stood up, afraid to fall asleep right there on the couch. I slowly dragged myself up the stairs and into my room.

Blaise was already in bed, with the curtains drawn around him. Somewhere from a corner I heard the snore coming from Crabbe and Nott was tossing around in his sleep.

I got out of my cloths and got under the covers. After what seemed like hours I finally fell into a peaceful and quiet sleep. Only two things eventually invaded to my mind: my mission and... Tate.


	19. Dreams Don't Usually Come True, Right?

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **D r e a m s . D o n ' t . U s u a l l y . C o m e . T r u e , R i g h t ? –**

* * *

_I got up, groaning, and I looked around me. Where was I? Everything around me was dark, I couldn't even see my hands if I held them right in front of my face._

_Somewhere in the distance I heard a creaking sound and a door opened. There didn't pour that much light inside, but it was enough for me to see where I was. I was sitting in a dirty room behind some thick steel bars, in a prison cell. A broken oil lamp was hanging from the ceiling and besides me, the cell was empty._

_Through the door a person entered, but I couldn't recognise them. It still was too dark for me to see their face._

_I wanted to walk back when the person walked towards me, not knowing if they were friendly or not, but I growled in frustration when I realised that my legs didn't react and I was nailed to the ground._

_The stranger raised one pale, bony hand and I bowed through my knees without any resistance. "Jennifer, finally," a low, cool voice hissed and the chills ran up and down my spine when I heard it. The voice let out an evil laugh and I cringed when I heard the terrifying sound resound through the room. "Crucio!"_

_Out of thin air, a blue light sped towards me and I screamed when it hit me. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting me, every inch of my flesh. It seemed like my whole body was on fire. My legs gave out on me and I fell to the ground, hard. My arms were flying around while the pain entered me, deep inside my mind. Everything went black before my eyes and I screamed even louder. It seemed like the more I screamed, the less the pain became._

_When the Curse was lifted I groaned and I rolled myself in a ball, crying and groaning from the hellish pains. I tried to slowly get away, but my muscles had stopped working and I collapsed, again._

"_You cannot escape me, Jennifer. Not now, and not any other time!" the voice hissed and the person took a few steps closer. His pale, almost white skin reflected the few rays of light that entered the cell._

_I carefully looked up to look the person in the face. But when I saw the eyes I started to scream again. "No!"_

_Two eyes the colour of blood looked at me. The snake-like pupils became slits and the person grinned a wicked grin. He raised his wand a second time and when his Curse hit me everything went black again._

* * *

I woke up screaming in pain and bathing in my own sweat.

"Who's dying?" I heard Jo scream, followed by some stumbling.

"What's the matter Tate? You have an icky spider in your bed?" Pansy asked smirking, but I didn't answer.

I looked around me and I sighed loudly when I saw I was just lying in my safe bed deep inside of Hogwarts. The creepy dungeon had disappeared, together with the glowing, red eyes.

"Jenna?" Jo carefully made her way towards me.

I blinked against the sudden light and I saw that Daphne put her wand back on her nightstand. I wiped the wet hairs from my face and I looked at Jo who had climbed out of her bed and was now standing next to mine.

"I have to – speak to Dumbledore," was all I managed to say and I tried to release my legs out of the mess that were my blankets. Jo helped me and I swung my heavy limbs out of my bed.

My legs were extremely heavy and my arms were stiff and painful. I slowly got up and out of bed when a sudden dizziness made its way into my head.

"Dumbledore? What for? Don't you think you can better try to go and find Snape for some potion against nightmares? Although I don't think he would appreciate it if you would wake him at this time at -"

"Jo, please," I mumbled and she nodded.

Pansy snickered and did absolutely nothing to try and hide it. "Aww, did little Jennifer had a nightmare?"

"Shut up, you pug," Jo sneered at her while she handed me my trainers. Next, she helped me with my robe which I pulled over my tank top and shorts. "I'll go with you," Jo said and she grabbed her own robe. She walked to the door and was just about to open it when it already swung open.

"Did the yelling came from this room?" A tall seventh year burst trough the opening and she looked around her with a quizzical expression on her face. "It sounded like someone was being tortured or something!"

I wobbled on my feet and I grabbed the bedpost of Millicent's bed to keep myself from falling and it wasn't until then that I noticed every girl from our House standing outside our room.

They looked at Jo and me with big eyes and some of the younger girls looked terrified even. The silence got interrupted by a deep voice which came from downstairs.

"What's happening up there?" a guy's voice shouted, followed by excited whispering which meant that the other half of the House was standing downstairs in the Common Room.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing special," Jo explained quickly and she pulled me out of the room. "Come on, Jen, we're going to get you something that will provide you a dreamless sleep."

I nodded slowly and followed Jo down the stairs.

"Jenna!" someone yelled and Jo turned around, pretty frustrated, to see who had stopped her this time. "What happened, we heard screaming and -" Blaise stopped when he noticed my face.

"Do I really look that bad, huh?" I whispered drowsily, which didn't exactly made my appearance look any better. I started to shake too and I grabbed Jo's arm. Blaise gave me his shoulder for support and the two of them made their way through the masse of boys.

The whispers returned when they saw me, but I couldn't make out what they said. I was still drowsy and the dizziness still roamed through my head. I could vaguely make out the silhouette of a tall guy with white blond hair who looked at me with big eyes, but the image faded pretty quickly and I closed my eyes.

The next time I opened them again, I was being carried by someone and we were walking up some stairs. "Are we there yet?" I groaned softly when I felt how my body was being lifted up another staircase.

"Almost," I heard a voice near my ear whisper and I leaned some more in the strong arms that were carrying me.

"Hurry up, she has to stay awake!" I heard a high voice whisper and the person carrying me quickened his pace.

"Jenna?" the same soft voice near my ear whispered and I smiled. The voice was soothing and made me feel comfortable and I opened my eyes to see who was carrying me.

My sight was still foggy and I couldn't recognise the face, but when I saw the two chocolate brown eyes looking down at me I knew who it was.

"Hey," Blaise whispered and he pulled me up a bit higher. "We were afraid you were falling back asleep," he tried to smile but it was clear he was terrified.

I hung limp in his arms, with my numb right arm around his neck. I groaned when a sudden pain struck through my head and the other person immediately was by my side.

"What? What happened?" Jo's head entered my vision and I smiled again. "We're almost there, don't fall back asleep, OK?"

'How could I fall back asleep with those images running through my head?' I thought and I tried to ban the red eyes out of my mind. But I nodded nonetheless and close my eyes again. My legs were still hurting and I couldn't move the fingers on my right arm.

Suddenly, I felt Blaise stop moving. "We're here," I heard him say and he pulled me up again.

"What's the password?" Jo asked and I felt Blaise shrug.

"Don't know, I've never even been in this corridor before. I had now idea of were to find Dumbledore's office."

Jo sighed frustrated and she poked me in my sides. "What's the password, Jen?"

I opened my eyes again and I was almost looking cross-eyed, I really was trying hard to focus my eyes on Jo's face. "I don't – I don't know..." I mumbled. My voice was soar and raspy from screaming and I swallowed to try and smooth out my throat.

Jo turned around and walked back to the gargoyle. "Let us in, we need to speak to Professor Dumbledore!" she yelled but the gargoyle didn't move. "You have to let us in!"

Annoyed, the gargoyle opened one of its eyes and it glared at Jo. "Students are not allowed to roam through the castle at night." Was the only thing it said and it closed its eye again.

"You don't understand, it's really important that we speak to Dumbledore, tell him that Jenna needs to speak to him!" she yelled again and she gave the stubborn statue a firm kick when it turned away and someone came walking down the stairs.

"Miss Jones, I would prefer it if you would keep your voice down. I think they could even hear your yelling all the way down in Hogsmeade.," Dumbledore said smiling and he stepped into the hallway. "And what was all that about Miss Tate? Oh my..." he mumbled when he saw me hanging in Blaise his arms. "What happened here?"

"That's what we would like to know, Professor," Blaise said and Jo nodded.

"Bring her in, quickly now."

I groaned and closed my eyes again. My headache became worse and worse with every step Blaise took up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Put her down in that armchair over there." Sounded the voice of the old Headmaster and I was gently being sat in a soft chair. Blaise his warm arms left my body and I shivered from the sudden cold.

"What happened?" the calm voice of Dumbledore asked.

"She... She woke up screaming and then..." She took a deep breath and continued her story. "She said she wanted to speak to you, Professor."

"It sounded like she was being tortured by someone," Blaise piped in.

"Mmm, have you any idea who might want to hurt Miss Tate?"

"Yeah, Malfoy," Jo spat and Blaise protested immediately.

"No way, he was in our Dorm the whole night, although, he did came in pretty late..." he mumbled.

'It wasn't Malfoy.' I thought and the red eyes looked at me again. I curled up into a ball and started to hum to myself softly. That sometimes helped me calm my mind, but not this time.

The room stayed quiet for a while, the only sound was me humming to myself, until I heard some footsteps coming my way and I felt someone laying a warm hand on my shoulder. "Jenna, what happened?"

I shook my head while I looked up at the clear blue eyes of Dumbledore. "It was Him, Professor, I saw Him and He -"

He raised his hand to silence me. "Maybe it's better if Mr. Zabini should wait outside for a couple of minutes." He looked at Blaise and he nodded immediately.

"Yea, I can go and wait there," he pinched my shoulders softly when he walked by and he left the round office, closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore motioned to a free chair next to the one I was seated in and Jo plopped down in it while she kept her eyes on me. Dumbledore walked to the large chair behind his desk and he sat down too. He folded his fingers and he supported his chin on his hands while he looked at me from behind his half round glasses.

"Tell us again what you saw, if you can," he said and I nodded.

When I had finished my story I was softly crying from the fresh memories. I tried to keep them in, but it was too much for me. The only thing that I could think of was the fact that he had found me _again_, even though I had taken all those Occlumency lessons with Snape.

"I think it is best if we take her down to the Hospital Wing. Do you think you can stand?" Dumbledore asked and I shook my head. "Then I hope Mr. Zabini is still standing outside," he continued and he nodded to Jo who immediately ran towards the door and opened it.

"Can I come in again?" sounded Blaise's voice and Jo pulled him in.

"Miss Tate needs to get to the Hospital Wing so she can rest. I think the Common Room would be a bit too – crowded – at the moment."

Jo and Blaise gave each other a look and nodded. In the meantime, Blaise had walked to me and he pulled me up in his arms again. He followed Dumbledore down the stairs as fast he could.

My head shook lightly as Blaise ran down in top speed and I felt the last drops of energy leave my body, but I had to stay awake, otherwise he would find me again and he would do who-knows-what to me.

Nobody said a word while Dumbledore, followed by Jo and Blaise, who carried me, walked to the Hospital. The Headmaster swung the doors open when we arrived and Madam Pomfrey came stumbling in, dressed in a long white nightgown.

"Albus, what is this supposed to be?"

"Poppy, I need a free bed and the strongest sleeping draught you have," he answered and she nodded before she disappeared in her small office.

Not a minute later she re-entered with a large black bottle and a large glass. She ran to my bed and she poured some of the almost see-through potion in the glass.

I groaned when Blaise laid me down in a hospital bed and he gave me an apologetic look. "How do you feel?" he asked , but I didn't react.

Instead I was eying the sleeping potion with big eyes. "I – I can't, Professor. He will find me and then- then..."

Dumbledore shook his head and he took the glass from Madam Pomfrey. "This is a very powerful potion, Jenna, and it will make sure you have a dreamless and peaceful sleep of at least twelve hours," he explained and Blaise gave the odd potion filthy looks.

"What does she need a potion for? Can't she just -"

He was interrupted by Jo who pushed him. "No she can't!"

"Miss Jones, if you would be so kind to take Mr. Zabini and yourself back to your dormitories, then you can resume your rest. Classes start tomorrow morning and it would be a shame if you two would miss it due to a lack of sleep," the Headmaster chuckled.

Blaise pulled a face which read: 'He can't be serious about this, right?' and Jo just nodded. She walked to my bed and I turned my head to the side. "You take care, OK? We will come and visit you right after class tomorrow." She hugged me, for as far as she managed to give me one, and she waved at me while she pulled Blaise out.

"I want you to drink all of it, Jenna. It will clear your head and -"

"Professor, I can't sleep, not now. He will know and he will find me. All those lessons with Snape didn't make a difference," I protested and Dumbledore just smiled.

"_Professor_ Snape. And you will need your sleep. Just rest tonight and tomorrow I will see what we can do about your dream."

I stayed silent, knowing I had lost and I pulled the glass out of his hands. I clogged it down all in once and I immediately started yawning really loudly.

"Professor? Dreams don't usually come true, right? Or hurt you like this?"

Dumbledore didn't answer.

"Professor?"

"Good night, Miss Tate, and I will see you again tomorrow afternoon," he said before I fell into a deep sleep.

After a nice long sleep I awoke the next day pretty late. But I could have easily continued my sleep if it wasn't for those two yelling voices who made me open my eyes.

"Go. Away! You have nothing to do in here! Go find someone else to annoy, she has been through a lot already and she doesn't need your face to make her day even worse!" a voice yelled and I groaned slightly. It was already light in the wing and the clock on the wall across from me said it was half past three.

"I need to talk to Pomfrey!" a second angry voice shouted, followed by two doors which were being opened and heavy footsteps which resounded through the Wing.

"Come back! You're going to wake her!" the first voice yelled again, but it was clearly being ignored by the other, because the footsteps didn't stop and had passed my bed already.

"Jo..." I groaned softly and I got surprised by my own voice. Why did I sound so hoarse? I looked up and nearly fell out of my bed because of Jo's face. "Too close..."

She laughed but ignored me. "I so told that stupid cockroach to stay away and look what he did!" she muttered while she pulled a chair towards my bed. "How do you feel?"

I refrained from telling her she was actually the one that had woke me up and I sat up a bit straighter. "I'm good, actually," I told her, surprising myself again and I looked around. I saw who Jo had meant with 'cockroach' and I quickly turned my head again when his piercing grey eyes met my green ones. "I'm feeling better then I've done in a very long time," I said cheery and Jo grinned.

"That's good to hear! And, have you figured out what the dream meant yet?" she asked suddenly and the air became a bit too serious for my liking.

Everything from last night returned in one big smash. It had seemed so real, not to mention I woke the whole House with my screaming. I had to talk Dumbledore into sending me away from here, I was only dangerous. What would happen if He would take over my mind and hurt my friends?

"Jo, I can't do this anymore," I said to her and Jo blinked a couple of times before she gasped.

"'You can't do this anymore?' Jenna! You're not supposed to give up! That's exactly what He wants you to do! You just have to be strong!"

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't tortured in your dreams!" I snarled at her and I turned my back to her. I had forgotten we had company and I angrily closed my eyes.

"You know, you're right, I don't know what you have seen or what you have been through, but you know just as well that we all will be in more danger if you're just giving up and surrender yourself!" she yelled and she left the Hospital Wing in a rage.

"Yes, walk away!" I shouted at her, but she didn't react to it and the doors closed behind her.

I got out of bed quickly and I noticed I was still dressed in my pyjama's. My robe was hanging over a chair and I quickly pulled on my shoes. Next I looked around to see if Madam Pomfrey was anywhere to see, but she was looking for something in her cupboard and she had her back turned to me.

I sneaked out of the wing and into the deserted hallway. Nobody here, good. I didn't feel like explaining to everyone what had happened tonight and Hogwarts knowing, the whole school knew it by now.

On the corner of the hallway I looked around carefully but just when I was about to take a step something grabbed my robe from behind and pulled me into a dark hallway.

"What the – mmmpff!" I mumbled angrily when someone quickly pulled their hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

I bit it and the person who was holding me swore loudly and pushed me - head first - into the cold wall.

"If you try that again, you will regret it," an arrogant voice hissed in my ear and I managed to turn my head slightly to discover I was standing eye to eye with Malfoy. Actually it was more like eye to chin, seeing as he was taller than me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered and I tried to release my arm from his firm grip but it didn't work: he was too strong for me.

"I want to talk to you," he hissed again and he released my arm, but I still couldn't get away because he was still pinning my body against the wall with his own.

"Well too bad, I don't want to talk with you," I said quickly and I tried to struggle my way out of the awkward position again.

Malfoy was watching animatedly as I tried to get away from him and after what seemed like eternity I gave up and he rudely pulled me with him into an empty classroom. He pushed me in and he closed and locked the door.

I angrily crossed my arms in front of my chest and I gave him a hard glare. "Let me out!"

He grinned while he walked towards me. "What happened last night? It wasn't a normal dream, it sounded like you were being – tortured," he drawled slowly while he kept looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why do you want to know? Since when do you care what happens to a 'Mudblood'?" I asked.

"I don't care what happens to you," he said, putting up a disgusted face, "I just want to know what you dreamed about!"

"Why?"

"Argh! Because!" he growled through clenched teeth and I grinned. It wouldn't take long now before he loses his self-control and I could get out of here.

"Because is no reason," I teased him and Malfoy angrily clenched his fists. He drew his wand and he pointed it at my chest.

"Just tell me what you dreamed about," he growled again, wand still pointed at me.

"What did you want to do? Curse me? You don't have the guts Malfoy," I said and I reached for my own wand but I realised it was still lying back in the Dorm.

Malfoy noticed my panic and laughed. "Don't tempt me and tell me what you saw."

"No."

"Do you want to feel it again?" he asked grinning and he raised his wand even higher.

I got this feeling he was serious about it when he took another step in my direction. "Stop it," I tried and I looked at his wand.

"Who says I need to listen to you, Mudblood?"

That did it. All the frustration I had build up in me, all the emotions and especially all the anger came out all at once. I screamed at the moment he had called me that horrible word and a wind started to blow inside of the classroom.

Malfoy looked around, wand shaking in his right hand. He had already seen me angry once, he knew what to expect, kind of.

"Cru -"

"_Protego_!" I yelled and the Shield Charm I summoned was so powerful it knocked us both back. Malfoy slammed into the door and I was being blown against the stone wall behind me.

"How – What..." he stumbled when he got over the shock and he got up from the ground. "You didn't have your wand," he staggered and he stared at me.

"I – err," I swallowed and I got up as well. I was _so_ dead now.


	20. Secret Mail

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **S e c r e t . M a i l –**

* * *

"How -" he mumbled while he put his wand away. Malfoy was still staring at me which I found rather annoying. It was not _that_ big a deal, right?

"I – err – it kind of happens sometimes..." I stuttered. Bad excuse, really bad excuse.

"'It kind of happens sometimes?' You just used a spell without using your wand!" He exclaimed.

"I – have to go," I tried and I took a couple of steps in the direction of the door. I needed to get away from him immediately.

"You're not going anywhere," he drawled and he walked around a broken desk so he was blocking my way out.

"Do you want to get blown against that another time?"

He growled something I couldn't quite make out but he didn't step aside.

I sighed loudly and dropped myself onto the floor. This could not be happening, stuck in a room with Draco Malfoy and the bright part is he just found out about one of my secrets. Maybe, if I would erase his memory, he would forget what he saw... I grinned when that thought came up to me, but I shook my head. As much as I hated him, I couldn't just perform a Memory Charm on him. That I had been sorted into Slytherin did not mean I was as cruel as all the other students. Even he didn't deserve a treatment like that.

"What are you grinning at?" I heard him say and I looked up again. He had sat down on a fallen desk and he stared at me.

"I was thinking of your face," I sneered back at him.

"Must have been a pretty thought," he mumbled softly.

"Every thought of you is more like a nightmare," I huffed and he frowned.

"Just like the one you had last night? Or was it because someone caught you using your secrets powers?"

"Why do you have to be so curious? What's it to you?" I asked and I looked up at him from my position on the floor.

He sighed heavily and for a moment there I thought I saw something in his cold eyes that looked like concern. But with one blink of his eyes it vanished again.

"May I go now?" He closed his eyes but didn't response and I got back on my feet. I was still a bit taken aback because of his eyes but I walked away nonetheless. "_Alohomora_," I mumbled and I heard the lock open with a click. I didn't look back while I walked out the door and he didn't call me back either. Still a bit dazed from the previous conversation I stepped out onto the hallway. Malfoy had acted very odd, there was no other word for it but odd. 'Probably hit his head somewhere', I thought while snickering and I continued my walk through the corridor. But before I had rounded the corner I had to dive behind the empty armour of a knight.

A group of fourth years had passed and I had caught the words 'Jenna Tate' and 'nightmare' and that was enough to make me jump away. I only came back out of my hiding place when they had passed me. Continuing my walk downwards again, I noticed to my great displeasure that classes had finally ended, which had made it very hard to manoeuvre between hallways and staircases and therefore it took me thirty minutes to get down into Slytherin territory.

When I had finally arrived at the bare wall giving entrance to the Common Room I took a deep breath before I whispered the password (Veritaserum). The wall slid open and it immediately became quiet in the overcrowded room. People stared and pointed at me all while whispering loudly. They couldn't care less if I heard or not and Pansy screamed at everyone who wanted to hear it that 'little Jennifer' had had a scary nightmare.

I spotted Jo, Blaise and Miles in front of the burning fireplace. I let myself fall in the free spot next to Blaise with a soft thud and I immediately buried my in my knees.

"Jenna? Did Pomfrey let you go already?" Blaise asked concerned but I shrugged.

I looked up to see the guys exchange looks while Jo was angrily staring in the fire.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled and she looked up for a moment. "You were right about, you know..."

It took her a while to react but eventually she came around and she broke out in a grin. "Apology accepted."

I nodded and I slid down on the couch a bit more relaxed. The whispers became louder now that I had disappeared out of sight for most of the people and I sighed, starting to get pretty irritated. "Please make them stop..." I begged and I hadn't said it of Jo and Blaise immediately jumped up.

"Shut your traps and go back to your knittings, people!" Jo shouted with while glaring in every direction. Blaise only stared at the people in the room while he clenched his fists.

"Thanks, all they want to know is what I dreamed about, stupid -"

"Who is they?" Miles asked while Jo and Blaise said down again.

"Err, people?"

"Who?"

"Hmpf, Malfoy," I mumbled and Blaise started grinning.

"Now what?"

"Nothing," he snorted.

"Sure it isn't," I hissed and I turned my head in the direction of the fire again.

"Malfoy? Why did he want to know what you dreamed about? Since when does he care what happens to other people?"

Miles looked up and started laughing. "He only wants to know what happened so he can tease her with it." He answered Jo's questions.

My grin fell a little, I secretly had hoped he did care a bit about me and that he only had wanted to know out of concern, but who was I to think the almighty Draco Malfoy would care anything about me. He still thought I was a Mudblood.

"Plus, he would definitely tell Parkinson who would spread the rumour throughout the entire school in less than a day." Blaise tried.

"And, did you tell him?"

"No! Jo, who do you think I am?" I exclaimed shocked that she could even think something like that.

She raised her hands in defence. "Sorry, but maybe he had tempted you in telling him."

I started laughing. "Malfoy? Tempting me? I would have kicked him were the sun don't shine for an answer if he wanted to know that badly!"

Blaise and Miles groaned with the thought alone. "Ouch!"

"And who would fall for that anyway?" I carried on and Jo became tomato red at once. "Jo, No!"

Miles smirked and nodded. "Yes!"

"Last year," Blaise said grinning even more than Miles. "Nott freaked out," he chuckled and Jo became even redder in her face.

"Yea, well, he is an amazing kisser!" she protested and I shivered from the thought alone.

"You kissed him, of all people? _Him_? How could you that? That slimy, underhand -"

"It was more like he was kissing me..." she tried.

"Doesn't make it right, Jolene. You kissed him and that's that." Blaise concluded.

"It was a moment of weakness! I was young and I didn't know any better, OK!"

"Sure, and his lips just happened to fall right on yours by accident?" Miles snorted and he grabbed his stomach. The tears were leaking out of his eyes from laughing that hard. It looked like he had a stitch in his sides as well.

"Laugh all you want! I want to bet you guys did something you're not to proud of either!"

"Nope, sorry," Blaise said and Miles was shaking from his laughter.

Jo crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Jen, you would believe me, right? You know I would never kiss him out of my own free will! You know that, right?"

"Jolene, Jenna never knew you last year, how can she believe you? I think you just asked for him to do it."

"What was it he wanted to know?" Miles asked but he was being ignored by Jo.

I shook my head and tried not to think of the image of Jo and Malfoy kissing... I shivered again, still a bit confused. Who would want to go and kiss _him_? I shook the thought from my head and I closed my eyes just to clear my mind a bit. I ignored all other sounds and voices and concentrated on the serene fire. My thoughts cleared and I took a calming breath when I was roughly interrupted by someone poking my sides.

"Jenna?"

"Hm?" I turned to my right and looked at Blaise. "Yes?"

"I was wondering..." he stopped for a moment and he nervously looked at his feet. "You see, Slughorn is giving this Christmas Party real soon, just before the start of the holidays and I was wondering if you wanted to – to come with me. I'm part of the Slug Club and we're all allowed to bring a guest, so I thought -"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Blaise," I interrupted his mumbling.

"Oh, of course," he said obviously disappointed and he looked at the ground again.

"I mean, because I had that dream an such and -"

"Jen! It would sure get you some distraction!"

I looked at Jo. That's the problem, I had to keep away from all distraction for a while. My head had to be clear and I had to make sure it stayed that way.

Blaise gave me a hopeful look and I briefly turned to Jo. I stared at her but she just smiled innocently. I sighed, one party wouldn't hurt right? I just had to keep a close eye to myself.

I turned around to face Blaise again and I forced a smile. "OK, I'll go with you."

Blaise his face immediately lit up and he started grinning madly. "Great! I mean, err – nice."

I started laughing and nodded. "Good."

Miles and Jo exchanged looks and grinned when suddenly a moody looking fifth year walked up to us.

"I have a package for Jenna Tate? It's from Professor Snape," she said snottily and she looked at us one by one until her eyes rested on my face. She pushed the box forwards and she dropped it in my lap before stomping away. She obviously didn't liked being treated like a messenger.

"What is it? Open up!" Jo ordered and I opened the carton.

It was filled with small vials full of the colourless Sleeping Potions and a small note. In Snape's cursive handwriting it said: '_Take one vial a day, at least half an hour before sleeping and drink it all in one go. It will take care of a still sleep and it will clear out your mind. P.S. I expect you in my office again tonight, same time. Especially after the stunt you pulled last night_.'

I ripped up the note, shaking in anger. After my stunt? Like I had liked it that He had entered my mind and thoughts. I growled, but Miles pulled my attention back to the Common Room.

"Sleeping Potion?"

I nodded and quickly closed the box again. "Yeah, eh, to prevent those nightmares from coming back," I stuttered and I got up. If I would hide it immediately no one would find out about it, almost no one, I decided.

Jo jumped up too and she followed me up the stairs while the boys said next to each other and started whispering, probably about me.

"So," Jo started when we had entered our Dorm and I sighed. "You're going to Slughorn's Christmas Ball with Blaise?"

"_Party_," I corrected her. "It's jut a Christmas party, not a ball, and we will just be going as friends."

She gave me a penetrating look and snickered. "What ever you want," she giggled while I hid the box under my bed.

My stomach dropped however, when she had said that. We were just going as friends, right? I mean, Blaise wouldn't like me or something, who would like me anyway? I'm weird, dangerous and the daughter of the most feared wizard in the world.

"Shall we go downstairs? I'm hungry and dinner is about to start."

I grinned and shook my head. "Seriously Jo, that stomach of yours almost makes you look like a bloke. You're almost eating more than Blaise does!"

"I do not!" she exclaimed laughing and she pushed me out the door.

We stumbled out of the Common Room pushing and pulling each other in random directions and giggling we walked towards the Great Hall. We only had two more weeks of school before the Christmas holidays would start and the school was beautifully decorated. Festoons existing of holly and gold foil were draped around the banisters and inside the helms of the armours, eternal burning candles were placed. I looked around and my jaw dropped out of amazement when we stood in the Entrance Hall and Jo chuckled again.

"Just wait, this is nothing compared to the Great Hall!" she laughed and she pulled me through the large oak doors.

I peaked inside and my jaw dropped even further down.

"Close your mouth, you're almost drooling," Jo snickered and she pushed my mouth closed.

"When did they do al this?"

Jo followed me in and she grinned. "At least a week ago, but if you walk around like a zombie all the time it's pretty easy not to notice, though."

All this time I hadn't seen any of this? I shook my head in surprise and I looked at the twelve humongous Christmas trees that stood scattered around the Great Hall in awe. They were filled with icicles, burning candles and what I recognised as Elves. Around every ten meters there were garlands of holly and mistletoe hanging in between the ever burning and floating candles. From the Enchanted ceiling, fresh snow came whirling down and it just disappeared halfway down.

"It's just, wow." I didn't have any words for it and I slowly made my way down to the table of Slytherin, to take a seat next to Jo. She had walked off without me while I was still gaping at the decorations.

"What else have I missed?" I asked as I watched the Gryffindor table. Ron was being crushed in a hug by a girl with long blonde hair un top of which a huge pink ribbon was keeping it's balance. Where did Hermione go? My eyes grew big of shock when they started kissing and I immediately averted them.

"I've heard her name is Lavender Brown," Jo mumbled when she saw what I had been watching.

"Don't know her, what happened to Hermione?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Granger? Don't know actually, I haven't seen her around in ages. Not that I notice her a lot or anything, you know what I mean..." Jo stuttered and I nodded. Where ever Ron was, Hermione sure wasn't.

"You two came down here pretty quick," a voice behind us said and I laughed.

"Jo was starving, I couldn't stop her!"

Blaise took a seat on my left and he piled random kinds of food on his plate at a quick pace.

"And it looks like he isn't the only one..." I added when I watched his plate with amazement. "Are you going to eat all of that?"

He just nodded, his mouth already filled with food, and I decided I should get some myself. I picked the cauliflower, grilled potatoes and chicken wings.

"Jenna?" Jo started and she grabbed a bowl filled with salad. "Do you know where you're going to stay during the holidays?"

I swallowed my food and gave her a quizzical look. Where I was going? Actually, I kind of thought Mrs. Weasley would invite my over to stay at The Burrow, but Ron hadn't mentioned anything about that to me. It was not like we were still talking to each other ever since the Hogsmeade incident.

I angrily stabbed the vegetables on my plate and shot Ron and his 'girlfriend' some evil glares. I saw Harry had arrived too and I got even madder.

"Problems with the vermin?" sounded the drawling voice of Malfoy and he looked in the same direction I did.

I rolled my eyes and minded our own table again. "We have now, so you just keep on walking until you're safe and outside of the firing line," I answered and I waved with a piece of cauliflower which was stuck on my fork.

Malfoy snorted and he took a spot next to Crabbe and Goyle, a bit further down the table.

Jo grinned when he sent me a glare and I just stuffed the vegetables in my mouth. "But, where are you going during holidays?"

"Nowhere, I think," I mumbled and I pricked the next piece of food on my fork, chicken.

"I'm sorry," Jo sighed. "I would have loved to invite you at my place, but my parents are visiting Paris _without_ me and I am doomed to spend all of the holidays with my uncle. I would love to invite you, like I said, but I don't want to torture you like that."

I nodded understandingly. Jo had told me about her family and they weren't the nicest people to spend any form of holidays with. "I'll pass."

"I wish I could do that too..." she sighed when a gruff looking Theo sat down across from us. He glared at Blaise before sitting and he just smiled politely.

Jo ignored them and continued the eating, or in her case, shoving the food in her mouth.

"So where are you going during the holidays?" I asked the boys and Theo answered with a loud snort.

"Going home."

Blaise shrugged. "Don't mind him, I'm going home too. I just don't think you can come to my place though. My mother wants to spent the holidays 'alone'. You know, family only. It means she can give all those stupid Pureblood parties. It also means that Draco will be coming over half of the time and I will probably be spending the other half at his manor, knowing his mother. Although I hope she will forget about it this year, seeing as her husband's in Azkaban." Blaise took a glance in Malfoy's direction and I noticed he was eating with reluctance. "I can't force you into spending the holidays with him."

I nodded and stared up to the snowing ceiling. This would be a lonely Christmas for me. Previous years I at least had Sirius or Moody to celebrate with. I sighed loudly when I discovered a black dot in the farthest corner of the Great Hall which seemed to be getting closer.

It turned out to be a big, black eagle owl and it came closer quickly with each beat of it's wings. It soared to our table, it screeched a couple of times and it landed in front of Malfoy on the table.

"Stupid animal, doesn't it know it should come at breakfast?" Theo muttered and Jo slowly nodded.

Malfoy took the sealed letter with two shaking hands, which he tried to hide to no prevail, and the owl took off immediately after Malfoy had finally gotten the letter off its leg.

"Why is he receiving mail at this time of day?"

"Oh shut your mouth, Nott!" Jo sneered in frustration and he gave her a look with raised eyebrows.

"Or what?"

I ignored the fight between the two of them and looked at Malfoy again. He didn't look to happy with his unexpected mail. The little colour his pale face had, had completely left and he was staring at the envelope in utter disgust. He didn't even look at Hermione, Harry or me with that look of disgust.

Carefully he opened it, so Crabbe and Goyle couldn't read along. His eyes scanned the parchment and seemed to rest at one specific line which he seemed to read a couple more times. His breath became irregular and his facial expression turned into one of pure horror, until he suddenly got up on his feet and left the Great Hall un hurry.

Blaise's eyes followed him out and without thinking I got up as well and ran after him.


	21. Obsessions, Occlumency And Dresses

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **O b s e s s i o n s , O c c l u m e n c y . A n d . D r e s s e s –**

* * *

"What are you doing? Dinner just started," Blaise asked and he looked from me to the doors through which Malfoy had just disappeared out of sight. "Jenna..."

I held up my hand as a sign I wasn't going to listen to him and I walked towards the huge doors, following Malfoy.

"Obsession!" I heard Jo yell after me but I ignored her and I walked out of the Great Hall.

I looked around and saw Malfoy disappear into one of the creepy corridors leading towards the dungeons. 'I have to be extremely nuts in my head for following him,' I thought fiercely and I quickened my paces. I walked around the corner and immediately hit something massive. I fell backwards and hit the ground pretty hard, grazing my hands on the rough stone floor.

"Hey! Watch were you're standing!" I shouted, and I looked up to see who it was I had walked into.

Malfoy stared at me with big, empty eyes. He said nothing, he just stared.

"Eh, is everything OK in there?" I tried while pushing myself up from the cold floor. I grabbed the wall to use as some kind of leverage and I got up on my feet again.

His eyes kept focussing on me all the time as he stared at me, without blinking. His facial expression was blank and it had something scary around it. Then, suddenly he frowned and he looked away, still without saying anything.

"Malfoy?"

"Go away," he said all of the sudden, his voice quivering and I took a few steps back.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on!" I demanded and I took a step back into the previous place I had been standing.

He turned around and glared down at me. The anger was now clearly burning in his eyes, he wasn't just annoyed, he was really pissed. I had never seen him this close and I had to swallow at the look in his eyes. I could now see they weren't just grey, they were more like silver with a soft blue gloss. But they were still the same cold eyes, the grey as cold as stones.

But beside his eyes, I could now also clearly see the rest of his face. He looked extremely tired. His skin was paler than ever and he had dark bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. His cheeks looked shrunken which made his cheekbones and chin stand out even more than they normally did. His blond hair was tousled, uncombed and filthy. All in all, not a picture of someone healthy, not at all. I felt a little pity for him, but that disappeared like snowflakes before the sun when he opened his mouth again.

"I said: go away!" he snarled through clenched teeth. His fists started shaking with anger and I saw that he was holding a wrinkled piece of parchment in his right one.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the letter he had received a couple of minutes ago.

"Nothing you need to know, Tate," he growled quickly as he wrinkled the parchment even more.

"Bad news from home then?" I asked but all he did was glare even more, and with his unhealthy, almost deadly look it was quite scary actually.

"Well, sorry for trying to listen and help..." I muttered, his bad mood rubbing off on me and I took a few steps back.

"Yes, well like I told you before: I don't need people to tell me how pitiful I am. Certainly no Mudbloods such as yourself."

I snorted and pretended I hadn't heard his last sentence while I stared at his eyes once more. If he wasn't going to tell me himself, I might as well search for the words myself. I caught a glimpse from a couple of words on the parchment, but then my image transformed and all I saw now was a black dot before my eyes. I heard a soft buzzing in my ears and I gaped at him. He had mastered Occlumency? What was he trying to hide?

He stared at me too and his eyes slowly narrowed into slits. "You tried to read me?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" I tried. Play innocent for as long as possible.

He turned around and looked at the other side of the hallway but it was deserted, except for the two of us. He muttered something what looked like 'Snape' and then he stalked away, with quick paces. He walked towards the other end of the hallway I had came from and he quickly disappeared out of sight again.

"That went well," I muttered to myself and I started to trudge back to the Common Room. Dinner must have already finished and I was right. When I stepped through the wall it was just as crowded as it had been before dinner and I sighed loudly. I didn't feel like reliving the previous afternoon and I ran upstairs as fast as I could.

I burst through the door and dived for my bed when I had found my room.

Daphne looked up from her magazine _Teen Witch Weekly_ and Millicent nearly choked on a chocolate when I ran past them.

"Jenna? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Were you there last night Mill?" Daphne asked Millicent, who looked up surprised while she popped another chocolate in her mouth.

"Was I where with what?" This confirmed my theory off Millicent really sleeping through anything. Even through those terrifying screams I had cried out last night.

Daphne shook her head, thoroughly shocked. "I'm a heavy sleeper," Millicent mumbled, trying to make it sound less odd than it was.

I ignored her and made myself comfortable on top of my green blankets. "I want to fall asleep and never wake up..." I mumbled but the words were muffled by the pillow I had talked into.

"You don't mean that," I heard Jo say all of the sudden and I jumped back up.

"What do you mean? You don't know what I'm going trough at the moment!"

Grinning an annoying grin she shook her head while loosening her tie, which she threw on an already with cloths covered chair. "That everybody is looking at you, you're causing that all by yourself, no one says you have to follow Malfoy like you do," she said airy and Daphne chuckled.

"You followed Draco?" she asked, and more giggling followed. This time even Millicent looked up and she even paused from eating the chocolate which was right in front of her nose.

"No, I was just leaving at the same time as him because I – had to go to the loo!" I protested loudly and Jo only smirked more. "And every time I enter the Common Room people will stare at me like I'm a freaking Chimaera or something!"

"Jut be glad you don't have to go through there again tonight," Jo sighed and she threw her robe somewhere in a corner. Next, she dropped herself on the bed and reached for something that looked like her Potions essay. "I can't believe we still have _two_ more weeks before the Holidays are starting!"

Daphne dropped the magazine on her nightstand. The blonde witch on the front page was smiling broadly while she was being hugged by some guy who looked like a Quidditch player from Puddlemere United.

I wished I could be like that, reading magazines, chatting with my friends and the only things I would lay awake from would be boys and homework instead of some maniac Crucio-ing you in your dreams. Talking about homework, wasn't I supposed to be somewhere tonight?

I shot up again quickly, that quick that Millicent choked herself on another chocolate, and I glanced at my alarm clock, which had fallen under my bed at night. "Shit! I need to go to Snape!"

"Snape? What does he want from you now?"

I gave Jo a look and her mouth formed an 'oh'. "Oh, that!" she grinned sheepishly and I pulled my robe from the floor.

"I'll see all of you tonight!" I yelled at them before leaving the room. I had just been there for ten minutes and I left already. I was late for my weekly appointment with Snape and that wasn't good. He doesn't like it if people turn up late, what did I say? He _hates_ it if people don't show up on time and I was now, officially at least five minutes late.

I ran through the Common Room and into the dark corridors. Left, right, down the stairs, another left. I ran as fast as I could and my surroundings were nothing but a grey blur. Eventually I arrived at Snape's office, in the deepest parts of the dungeons.

I straitened my back and tried to calm down my breathing. After that I took a haste step in the direction of the door, which opened before I could even knock on the wood.

"You are late, Miss Tate," a drawling voice said.

I looked up in a curtain of black, greasy hair and I stuttered something. "I had forgotten."

Snape sighed heavily, which was not like his normal behaviour. He usually would have shouted at me and given me a detention for 'not respecting the rules the teachers make'.

"Sit down." And now he was offering me a seat as well? What was with everyone today? First Malfoy and now Snape... Oh no, Malfoy had told Snape everything!

"Professor, before you get started I would like to say that it was all Malfoys fault! He was pestering me and -"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can assure you it has got nothing to do with whatever you were about to share with me."

Could the man get even more mysterious? I sat down in the chair when I noticed he wasn't going to speak before I sat down and he took his place behind the desk one again. With a sweep from his wand I assumed the office was now impossible to eavesdrop and I snickered slightly. Snape had gotten way too suspicious, but in with the surroundings of all the Slytherins in this part of the castle, maybe he had all reasons to be so.

"Professor?" Snape had looked off minded and he awoke from his thoughts when I had called him.

"I thought we had agreed to keep a low profile?"

Oh, it was about that. I looked at my feet and mumbled a "Yes".

"So, can you explain why I have already had two students who think you can do extraordinary things, far beyond the knowing of a seventeen year old?"

I swallowed and tried to look at Snape. He was leaning above his desk and his dark eyes stared at my angrily. "I err -"

"Earlier this year a hysterical Pansy Parkinson arrived at my office yelling at me that you had used magic without using a wand and she claimed the Imperius Curse was used against her."

I groaned at the memory of Pansy.

"And I just received a very unusual visit from young Draco Malfoy," Snape continued and I had a feeling I knew what was to come next. "He said you were trying to read him. Is that correct?"

"I – but he keeps things from me and it was the only way for me to find out what he was doing!" I tried but Snape held up his hand, silencing me.

"Malfoy now knows you're a well practiced Legilimens, which is very unusual for a young witch such as yourself." He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I stared back just as angry.

"If he had just told me what was in the letter, it hadn't been necessary!"

Snape shook his head, laughing and he sat back down in his chair. "That's beside the point, it's about you, learning to control yourself. What do you think will happen when students like Malfoy will owl their parents about it? Hopefully you haven't forgotten his father is a Death Eater? Like Nott's father, who you seem to be on a friendly basis with."

I shook my head and kept silent. What was I to say? All Snape had said was true... "Was that everything?" I asked carefully, hoping we would be finished.

"Not quite," Snape sighed and he rubbed his fingers against his temples. "Dumbledore has spent some time figuring out that dream you had last night."

"And?" I asked, not knowing weather or not I would like the answer.

He placed his hands on top of his desk and he gave me an intense look. "Seeing as you have an – unfortunate – bond with the Dark Lord, he is able to enter your mind when you least expect it, like he does to Potter." He looked at me like he wanted me to tell him why I had been distracted.

I thought hard for a while and I just wanted to hit my head against a wall, repeatedly. My birthday! The days after it I hadn't used any form of Occlumency, let alone practice it. I stared at the floor as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Precisely what I thought," I heard Snape mutter. "I will assume you will try your best again from now on? Otherwise I will be forced to give you your own room, far away from any distractions your so called friends might cause you."

"It won't happen again, Professor," I mumbled. Words knocked out of my mouth because of my own stupidity. I had made him enter my head all by myself.

"Then, I'm finished for the night. Trying Occlumency has no point right now. Your brains are too distracted." He motioned for the door, which opened again and revealed the dark and cold dungeons.

"I only have one question; does this mean that Vol -" Snape looked at me, "- You-Know-Who is looking for a defect in my mental barriers all day long?"

Snape nodded slowly and my eyes became huge. "But don't be afraid, if we continue our lessons next week I will know for sure I can prepare you for most of it."

"Most of it?" I voiced my thoughts and I swallowed hard.

Snape just nodded with an odd grimace on his face. Obviously, there was something else he had to tell me, but I didn't provoke him. I wasn't feeling like getting a detention today, I could hardly forget the first one I got.

"If you want to leave now," Snape asked and I slowly got up. He didn't look at me while I walked out of the office and the door closed close behind me, I had only just stepped outside.

Frightened and really confused I started walking back towards the Common Room. Somewhere along the way I just couldn't help myself from stumbling down and I slid to the floor against he smooth rocks on the wall. I couldn't do this, there was so much I needed to take care of. I had to close my mind and at the same time I had to make sure I wasn't distracted before I went to sleep.

I shook my head and rubbed my index fingers along my temples, trying to ease the headache that was rising. And then there was Malfoy and his mystery. He had broken my Legilimency, which meant he was good at Occlumency, better than me anyway. I just hoped he wouldn't owl his mother about it...

"Jenna! Hey, Jenna!"

I looked up and groaned when I saw Jo running down the corridors to get to me. She slipped in the wet hallway and she slid towards the place were I was leaning against the wall.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over the place for you!"

"I had a lessons with Snape?" I reminded her.

"Yea, but that doesn't normally take this long, right?" she asked and I gave her a confused look.

"What time is it?" I asked, while slowly getting back on my feet. My legs were heavy and stiff, indicating I had been sitting there for a while now.

"It's half nine, come on!" she pulled me through the corridors while I took a swift glance at my wristwatch. She was right, it had just been nine-thirty. Had I sat on the floor that long?

After almost fifteen whole minutes we arrived at the bare wall, giving entrance to our Common Room and Jo pushed me in. I must have gotten lost while walking back too, fifteen minutes? It was much quieter in the room now and I was forcefully pulled up towards our Dorms.

"So, I thought we better start planning for the Christmas Party."

"Christmas Party?" I mumbled confused and Jo grinned.

"With Blaise?"

"Oh, _that_ party." I gave her a sheepishly look. Right, that party, wait! "The Christmas Party!" I exclaimed and I slid down on my bed groaning. Was there any chance I could get out of it without hurting Blaise's feelings? Me stomach dropped slightly as I thought of how happy he had looked when I had said yes.

"You're going to the Christmas Party with Blaise?" Daphne exclaimed and I forced myself to look happy, but I failed miserably. She squealed in delight and ran towards Jo.

"That's what I thought! And you have to be presentable, Jen. I just know there is going to be a dresscode and as representatives of our House you need something which will fit with Blaise perfectly!"

I groaned slightly and Jo nodded a bit too enthusiastic for my liking, just like Daphne.

"And I looked through your clothes and found out that you don't even have a single dress! But you can always borrow one of mine, but we have to make sure we have the right size and -"

I zoned out when Jo and Daphne started rambling about different kinds of colours and I gazed at the ceiling of my four-poster bed with a fearful look. The thing I was least concerned about was the dress. The party would bring a lot of unwanted distraction with it. I had to get out of it somehow.


	22. The Room Where Everything Is Hidden

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

"**D a n g e r o u s . S e c r e t s"**

_B y : T s a v o r i t e_

– **T h e . R o o m . W h e r e . E v e r y t h i n g . I s . H i d d en –**

* * *

I sighed as I pulled on the satin green material of my dress. I was standing in our dormitory, surrounded by a giggling Jo and a grinning Daphne. Yes, the party was starting in about half an hour and no, I hadn't been able to get myself out of it. Although I had tried every possibility.

My first attempt was jumping of my broom during Quidditch practice, with the intention of breaking an arm or a leg and with a bit of luck both. But Miles had to go and act like a hero and he caught me before I had even hit the ground. Urquhart had almost kicked me off the team as a result of my stunt, but I had came up with a lie telling him that I had thought I could've caught the Quaffle before it dropped down (it wasn't even near, though).

After that failure I had tried to get Pansy angry enough to curse me, but the spell she had used had somehow changed directions and it had hit Theo, who was standing behind me, square in the face. Next, with his face filled with purple tentacles, Theo had attacked Pansy with about four or five different hexes; she was still in the infirmary. I wish I could be there right now.

Finally, I had made an attempt at just trying to play sick, because of which I unfortunately couldn't possibly attend the Party. This had failed because Jo had taken me to see Madam Pomfrey and she had clarified that I was completely healthy. Instead of staying there, I returned to the dorms with some potion against my 'nerves'. And the worst thing was that after this stunt of mine, Jo (and Daphne) thought I was now scared for my 'date' with Blaise.

They didn't leave me alone for just one minute, afraid that I was going to run away, and that's why I was now standing in the middle of our room, clothed in a strapless green dress which came just below my knees.

I stood in front of a mirror while Daphne was busy brushing my hair. Next she used her wand to change the ends of it into loose curls.

"Almost perfect," Jo mumbled as she handed me the locket she had given to my for my birthday. The silver shone in the weak light when I put it on.

Then, I slipped the silver snake I had received from Theo around my wrist. The jewel slid around my forearm until it was a perfect fit and the green eyes flashed bright green for a second.

"So, that should do the trick," Jo grinned while I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. "You look absolutely fantastic, Jen. Blaise will not believe his eyes!" Jo exclaimed and Daphne obviously agreed completely.

"Perfect," Daphne finally said with a big grin plastered around her face. I hated to admit it, but they were right, I did look great and this probably made it even worse to tell Blaise I liked him, but just as a friend.

Before I knew it I was pushed out of the dorms and down the stairs, straight into the centre of the Common Room, next to Blaise who absolutely didn't know what to say just by looking at me. He gaped at me with his mouth open wide, which looked a bit scary, and I quickly closed his jaw before he started drooling.

"You, err – look beautiful," he stuttered with difficulty. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt with shining black robes on top and black dress pants.

I started to feel guilty. It was quite obvious that Blaise liked me now; he couldn't keep his eyes away from me while we walked through the dungeons and he couldn't say more than three words in a sentence before starting to mumble.

We walked next to each other towards the third floor, in an uncomfortable silence. Slughorn's office was somewhere on that floor, and so was the Party. The closer we got to his office, the louder the music, laughter and talking got. When we arrived, Blaise held the door for me as we entered.

My mouth dropped in amazement. The only rooms I had been inside of were Dumbledore's and Snape's, but they were nothing compared to Slughorn's. His office was just colossal. Only then did I realise he must have had used some Enlargement Charms on the room, like the cars from the Ministry which were enlarged on the insides. The ceiling and walls of the office were decorated with crimson, emerald and golden hangings and everything was bathing in a red light, coming from a big lamp hanging from the ceiling. Real fairies circled around it. A singing voice issued somewhere from a distant corner on the other side of the room, accompanied by mandolins and House-Elfs were manoeuvring in between guests, carrying silver trays which were filled with food.

"Ah! Mr. Zabini! Come in, come in!" the resounding voice of Slughorn called when Blaise and I had found our way inside. "Glad you could make it, and who might this young lady be?" he asked him while he looked at me with a smile that got me a bit nauseous.

"This is Jenna Tate, she's in your Potions class as well," Blaise answered as he unnoticeably grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Back in the company of other people, he seemed to have rediscovered his sense of speaking again.

"Yes, Tate you said?" I could tell Slughorn had absolutely no idea who I was, which only made me happy. He must have been really obsessed with all his 'jewels'; he wouldn't have time to remember 'normal' people like me. As normal as you could call me anyway.

I nodded while I took in Slughorn's outfit. He was wearing a velvet bonnet with little tassels which matched his velvet jacket perfectly. He kept talking to Blaise, who was looking around for help, seeming extremely bored and it was clear he wasn't listening either.

"Sorry sir, I think I just saw a friend of ours," I mumbled as I pulled Blaise with me through the crowd, away from Slughorn.

"Thanks," he grinned while he grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing House-Elf. He handed me one and he immediately drank one half of his own at once. "That man just keeps on talking about my mother, it's really sickening actually."

"The only reason you're in the Slug Club is because of your mother?" I asked non believingly and Blaise simply nodded.

"Believe me, I would rather be ignored, but I'm glad that it's me that's import now instead of Draco or Theodore," he added, followed by the other half of his champagne.

"Well, I'm just glad I don't have any famous family members," I said while I took a small sip from my drink. 'No famous family except for a maniacal father who wants Pureblood domination,' I thought, grimacing while Blaise waved at someone.

"Miles, Hey!"

I looked around to see Miles walking our way with a petit blonde haired girl at his arm.

"Blaise, Jenna, may I introduce you both to Astoria."

The girl looked up with a bored expression before continuing to clean her fingernails. She didn't really look like she was having a good time and she sighed loudly when her date had started a conversation with Blaise.

"Just go and get me something to drink, OK?" Miles ordered as he pulled Blaise with him towards the other side Astoria had just stumped off to.

With my date gone too, I was all alone and I desperately looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of someone familiar. Suddenly I caught sight of a big bush of brown hair which was making it's way through two laughing witches.

"Hermione! _Hermione_!" I shouted and I walked towards her, glad I had finally found someone.

"Not so loudly," she hissed before she looked around and saw me. "Jenna! I didn't know you were coming too!" she said.

"I wouldn't know it either if I would ignore someone for a couple of weeks," I answered coolly and Hermione became red.

"True," was all she said when she saw my cold expression. She gave her feet a guilty look while she became even redder in the face.

"But it isn't your fault. You're in Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin, those two just don't mix. I get it," I sighed and Hermione immediately looked relieved.

"So, who's your date?" she asked to change the subject and I looked over my shoulder to see Miles and Blaise still talking to each other.

"Zabini, huh?" She saw who I was looking at and she smiled. "Probably better company than mine," she muttered. "Oh no! Here he comes again!" she dived behind me at the moment a tall guy with dark blond curls walked by. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"And that was?"

"Cormac McLaggen, my date for this evening and a terrible conversation partner. He is even worse than Ron."

"Ron? Why aren't you here with – oh, he's still dating Miss-Obsessed-With-Pink."

Hermione nodded and she looked like she had swallowed something really nasty. "I thought he would be annoying Ron the most, but he didn't seem to care."

"So, Harry's around here somewhere too?" I said quickly, getting Hermione's mind off Ron.

She nodded. "I was just talking with him, but I had to hide again because Cormac was walking by. He is here with Luna. Oh, before I forget, Mrs Weasley would like it if you would spend the Christmas Holidays at The Burrow."

I gave her a quizzical look. "And you're the one telling me this, why?"

"Miss Tate, may I ask you what you are doing here?" a voice drawled from behind me and I rolled my eyes.

Hermione suppressed a giggle and she walked away. "So be ready tomorrow morning by ten. We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall!" she yelled at me before leaving me alone with my least favourite teacher.

I slowly turned around, looking directly at Snape. He was wearing the usual black robes and his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Do I have to repeat myself again?" he asked strictly and I winced.

"I was invited, sir, by Blaise Zabini," I answered coolly as Snape continued his glaring.

"So it appears. Hopefully you are aware of the damage this night will do to your ability of concentrating on Occlumency tonight?"

I nodded and stared back. "I know, sir. That's why I try to keep out of the spotlights to secure minimum distraction," I answered like I had practiced it before hand, but Snape didn't seem quite pleased with the answer. However, before he could snarl something at me again he was being pulled towards a very tipsy looking Slughorn by his elbow.

I grinned when Snape's expression changed from an angered one to a bored one as he noticed Harry and Professor Trelawney standing there too.

"Hey you, want something to eat?" a voice behind me asked as I was presented a sweet looking pasty. I turned around and smiled up at Blaise while I took the pasty from his hand.

I was starving ever since dinner since I couldn't get any food through my throat. According to Jo it was normal to be a bit nervous before going on a date, but I knew better than that. I took a big bite out of the delicious food before Blaise wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up to a group of unknown boys to me.

I had seen a couple of them once or twice in the Common Room, but most of the faces I didn't recognize. I was being introduced to them and they all turned out to be seventh years. When they had asked me who I was, all of the sudden a door opened loudly as Filch stumbled in, dragging a well dressed Draco Malfoy by the ear. He pulled him towards Slughorn as all the other noises in the room died out and all eyes watched the uninvited people.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch wheezed, "I found this boy lurking in the upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party."

Malfoy pulled away from Filch's grasp and gave him a filthy look. "All right, I wasn't invited, OK? I was trying to gatecrash, happy?" he spat.

Filch started a tirade about Malfoy being out of bed past curfew and students having but little respect for the rules but he was being interrupted by Slughorn.

"That's alright, Argus. It's Christmas and it's not a crime to want to go to a party. Just for once, we'll forget any punishment, you may stay, Draco," Slughorn said while dismissing Filch.

The concierge looked immensely unhappy as he left, muttering curses under his breath.

I looked at Malfoy, who was practically kissing Slughorn's arse with an extremely fake smile, when suddenly his grey eyes landed on me. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he scanned my dress and slowly made his way up to my face. He was still looking as unhealthy as he did two weeks ago as I hadn't seen him since.

Soon, all the guests started talking again and the music restarted, and I adverted my gaze from his piercing eyes. The guys behind me started up a conversation about the upcoming Quidditch season and they seemed to ignore me completely.

Suddenly Snape left the room, followed by a resentful looking Malfoy. They left the room, which was odd because Malfoy had just managed to enter it with some trouble. A few seconds later, Harry too passed me as he left the room.

"Blaise? I'll be right back, just need to go to the loo for a sec," I said quickly and I only saw Blaise nodding absentmindedly before I followed Snape, Malfoy and Harry out of the room.

I walked through the deserted hallway, Harry had suddenly disappeared the moment he had left the office and I was currently looking for anything that told me where Snape had gone. They had to be in one of the classrooms and I decided to walk past all of them to make sure I wouldn't miss them. Finally, I heard some voices from the last classroom down the hall. I carefully made way towards the closed door and I squatted my way next to it to listen. Malfoy's voice sounded angry and taunting.

I couldn't make out what they were saying as I didn't dare to come close to the keyhole because I was afraid the door would open any minute now. And I hadn't thought of it or heavy footsteps were walking towards the door.

Something invisible hit me in the chest with a muffled 'Oof' when the door slammed against the wall as Malfoy stalked out with big, angry steps. He didn't notice me sitting on the ground while he passed Slughorn's office and disappeared around a corner in the distance.

Only then did I realise that Snape was coming through the door any second now and I got up as fast as I could, nearly tripping over my own feet. I ran through the hallway on my heels and headed for the same direction Malfoy had gone to.

I saw him disappear into a dark alcove behind an ugly Troll statue. I followed him, my heels clicking on the floor, and I just stepped into the dark space to not be seen by Snape.

I carefully looked into the hallway again when it turned out Snape wasn't going to follow Malfoy and he hadn't seen me. He probably just went back to the party. I slid to the ground against the wall behind the Troll statue. My hart was pounding in my chest. I had been so close at being discovered, I was sure Snape would've caught me, guess I was wrong.

When I stood up again to return to the party as well, I noticed that the opening to the hallway I had ran through had disappeared. There was now a dark and massive wall standing in front of me instead of a Troll. I looked around quickly, I wasn't too fond of small rooms and I certainly didn't like to be locked up somewhere behind a wall. To my relieve there turned out to be a staircase leading upwards. Malfoy must've taken that one too. Why would he run up instead of down towards the dungeons after he had managed to enter the Party without any invitation?

I ran up the stairs, trying to escape the dark space as fast as I could, but halfway my heels slipped and I fell to the ground, face first of course. I bit my tongue in a reflex to close my jaws and I cursed loudly when I tasted the metal flavour of my blood. I swallowed hard and ran further up. At the end of the stairs there was a wooden door which I opened. I stepped into the empty hall and recognised it as one on the seventh floor. I had already followed Malfoy here once.

I looked around, extremely careful since Filch was on a raid through the castle because Malfoy had escaped punishment. He always took his anger out on the students.

Suddenly I was standing in front of the same bare wall Malfoy had once disappeared in front of. The last time I had been here he had walked up and down and suddenly he had disappeared. Would it work if I walked past it too? Maybe it covered some secret hallway of some sort. I had already found out that the castle had tons of secret passages and rooms, so that must be were Malfoy had gone that day.

I walked up and down through the corridor while my thoughts wandered to Malfoy again. He had acted rather odd at the party. _If only I knew what he was doing_!

I sighed when I had walked past the wall for like the fifth time already and I was still standing in the hallway, not in some secret chamber or something. I looked up at the stupid wall when my jaw dropped. Surely that door hadn't been there a minute go, right?

I walked up to the huge, impressively decorated doors and I turned the handle. With a soft click the doors opened and I quickly and soundlessly stepped inside the room behind them.

The room I had entered was impossible to describe in a few words. I was standing in a large room, which was about the size of a cathedral. Through the high windows the rays of light coming from the full moon outside entered and lit up enormous towers of obviously dumped objects. In between the piles of rubbish I saw some sloppily made walking paths and I walked into one. Heaps and stack of books were thrown across both sides of the path and I noticed most of them were definitely on the list of forbidden items and some were torn apart or most probably stolen.

I turned right somewhere and I passed a stuffed Troll which made me shiver. Swallowing I continued my walk when I heard something move in the distance. I took a step forward, being as silent as I could, but doing that I pushed against a mountain of books and congealed potions. It crashed to the floor with a loud _bang _and I inwardly cursed myself for my clumsiness.

"Who's there?" a scared voice called and I quickly looked around to see if I could hide somewhere. The only thing big enough was the Troll... No way I was going to hide behind that disgusting thing. I just decided I should just ran for the door when the voice called my name.

"Tate?"

I slowly turned around at hearing that voice and I looked straight at Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I – ehh, I was actually on my way to, err..."

Malfoy's expression turned from a shocked one to one of complete anger while he walked towards me. "You were following me, weren't you?"

I grinned. "What if I was?"

He took another step forward, in the moonlight, which made his hair light up and which paled his skin even more. I carefully looked at him again when I suddenly noticed something very disturbing. He had rolled up the sleeves of his white button-up shirt, showing off the milky flesh of his arms and there I saw it, carved into the white flesh of his left forearm. A greyish looking skull grinned at me while the snake ascended it's mouth and slithered around on the flesh. The skin around the Mark was an aggressive red and it highlighted the contrast between his pale skin and the Dark Mark.

I tore my gaze from his arm and the ugly Mark and the sign of horror on my face must've shown because he took another step closer to me, a scary grin making it's way onto his face.

"You, but... No, you were -" I stuttered while I walked backwards. I tripped and fell against the Troll. I screamed as one of it's arms broke off and fell into my lap. Trying to push it away I shivered involuntary and jumped up again.

Malfoy looked at me like I had gone nuts and he shook his head. "Why were you following me, Tate?"

"I didn't know, suddenly a door appeared in the wall, I wasn't following you," I said calmly, but my voice was still shaking a bit from shock. "Is this why you always disappear?" I carefully pointed at his left arm. No wonder he always sneaked out. For a moment I thought about that same Mark that was edged into my skin, well hidden under the special Camouflaging Spells.

"That's none of your business," he growled and he pointed his wand at me. "You know nothing of me and you had no right coming here!"

"What did you want to do about that, huh?" I asked, challenging him. _When did this conversation turned this aggressive? _"You don't really want to hurt me, not even in this deserted room. Is that why you come here? To hide?" I grinned at the thought of Malfoy hiding out here from the rest of his House. Maybe the imprisonment of his father had influenced him more than I thought.

"Shut up!" he said, shaking from anger and pulling his wand from one of his pockets.

"Try me. You must have learned some new and impressive spells from your new friends."

"SHUT UP!" he roared.

"Then try me!" I yelled back at him.

He glared at me, but didn't do anything. The hand holding his wand was shaking and he slowly lowered it to the floor.

"See? You can't do anything, just like all the other Death Eaters!"

"You don't know anything! Nothing! You don't know all the horrible things I've done!" he yelled. His breathing was getting heavier and his eyes started to water.

"Oh, so you think _I_ have it easy? Do you know why I came to Hogwarts? I'm not safe anymore, He's looking for me, Draco. And if He finds me, no one is safe anymore, no one, even His Death Eaters aren't safe anymore then. And no one will be able to stop Him, Harry wouldn't stand a chance against Him if He had me."

I looked at the ground and grabbed my wand from a secret pocket of my dress. I placed the tip of it on my own left arm as I mumbled a Spell. Slowly, the camouflage faded out and the skull and snake appeared on my skin.

Draco looked at me with big eyes and his mouth wide open. "You're a – but how?"

I grinned and slid to the ground against a pile of books. I pulled my legs towards me while I put my wand away again. "Funny story actually," I mumbled but I didn't tell him. He didn't need to know everything.

"So you're no Mudblood?" he asked, still gaping at me.

Not exactly the question I was waiting for, but sure, always check someone's blood status. "No, and I've been trying to tell you that ever since the beginning of the year," I sighed, still looking at the ground.

He kept silent for a while and I closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard some footsteps and next I felt Draco dropping himself on the ground next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he had sat down. "You don't want to sit this close to me. Don't you hate me?"

"No – I mean yes – I mean, I don't know, OK?" he snapped suddenly. "What about you?" he then asked quietly. "Do you hate me?"

"I guess not – no, not really." I admitted in a soft whisper and we were both huddled in silence again. But not the uncomfortable one I had with Blaise at the beginning of the evening, this was a good silence.

This night had gone a little bit different than planned. Still full of distraction, which meant I had to try harder than ever to practice my Occlumency but across from that stood the fact that I had just had a kind of civil conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy, and no one had been hurt, yet.

Draco shifted and moved even closer towards me as I laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed contently as I relaxed, all cuddled up with the big bad Slytherin. This truly was an odd evening, but I liked it.


End file.
